Bonding
by candeh
Summary: During PoA. The both just wanted a cup of coffee, but after Remus and Snape get into a fight in the teacher's lounge, Albus sentences them to therapy to work out their differences. NOT SLASH. R
1. Bitter Coffee, Sweet Revenge

**Candeh** – Be sure and read my other story ;) Kaythanks. xoxo

**Summary** – During PoA. They both just wanted a cup of coffee, but after Remus and Snape get into a fight in the teachers-lounge, Professor Dumbledore officially makes them take counseling together. NO SLASH.

**Chapter One-**

**Bitter Coffee, Sweet Revenge**

Remus Lupin sat in the chair in the teacher's lounge closest to the coffee booth. He stirred his magically around with a finger, taking a long sigh in and a long sigh out. He knew that tomorrow he would start feeling ill again (since it was only three days from the full moon), and he really didn't feel like getting sick. He ran his fingers through his light brown hair and looked deep within the black, bitter coffee with a blank expression.

He felt a little out of place with the rest of the teachers, but hoped he didn't appear uncomfortable. He knew that some of them looked twice at him, deep into his yellow eyes and at his patched up, scrappy clothes. He knew that wearing fingerless gloves and that tattered scarf only drew to the whole 'poor' look, but they covered his scars. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and focused his eyes directly on his lap.

Suddenly, the door opened and Severus Snape appeared in the doorway with his usual glared expression. His jet black greasy hair shaped his pointed face and two black eyes loomed over a sharp, hooked nose. His slick, black robes enveloped him and made his motions bat-like as he entered the room. He sat down at the only available chair, inconveniently next to the clearly hunger deprived Remus Lupin, and made an annoyed face as though he would rather be anywhere then here right now.

"How's the employed life treating you?" he spat.

Remus sighed, moving a hand and resting his head on it. He clutched his hair, letting his anger out on it, grabbing hold. "Fine, t-thank you," he said, reluctant to add in the 'thank you' part, but he knew there was some part of Severus that had to be understanding. After all, he felt slightly bad for him, for what he put him through in their own school years, however much he tried to apologize.

Snape snorted, picking up a cup of coffee. He whirled it around with a finger and sighed to himself. After a moment of silence, Professor McGonagall sat down, with a smiling face.

"How's your classes going, Severus?" she said.

"I have some students who refuse to accept that they are horrible on the account of potions making, such students like Neville Longbottom – " someone cut Snape off in the middle of his sentence.

"Neville is trying," Lupin said, half smiling. "For one, he does very well in my class and I take pride in teaching him."

"Yes," Snape snapped. "I heard about the little Bogart in your class the other day. Some people thought it rather amusing while I, for one, thought your so called 'lessons' should be shoved up your ass."

McGonagall rolled her eyes. She stood up and walked out of the room, taking her coffee with her and not bothering to stick around for the rest of the conversation. She gave a warning to teachers that started to enter, and some just ignored the room completely.

Lupin sighed, "Yes," he said. "I'm really sorry about that, Severus." He looked up, hoping that if he looked straight in Snape's eyes, he would get the message across the his apology was truly sincere, but Snape glared him down.

"I'm so sure you enjoyed that," he said, instantly reaching behind him to grab a pair of silver fork and spoon. He played with them in his hands and made sure the werewolf saw them, then put on a devilish smile.

Lupin jumped back, out of his chair, which fell to the floor. Snape laughed at his immediate reaction. "It would be all too easy," he sneered. "You know how funny it is?" He watched Lupin's yellow werewolf eyes look from the fork to the spoon to him and then back to the fork and then the spoon. "Look how easy I can touch it? It would burn you if you tried to. How sad, not to be normal."

"Please put it down," Lupin said, his voice choking.

"Give me a reason why I should."

"Please, Severus," Lupin practically begged.

"I want you to beg me."

"A-are you serious?" Lupin said through unbelieving paranoid, nervous laughs.

"Do I look like I'm lying to you?"

Lupin sighed, "Please, Severus, I'm begging you," the words came out a little choppy, and he closed his eyes as he said them, "Put them down, please." Snape smiled; it was a smile of guilt and satisfaction, but instead of putting the silverware down, he stood, taking a step towards Lupin, who took one back.

"Get those things away from me," Lupin said, his voice now angry with the Potions Master waltzing towards him. He jumped to the left, Snape snickering with pleasure, and then dove towards a table. Suddenly, Snape lunged at Lupin, who lunged at him at the same time, and the silverware went digging into the only part of Lupin's next that the scarf didn't cover.

He cried out, and then quickly pushed the silverware aside with the palm of his covered glove hand and the two professors were wrestling on the ground, the two cursing at each other violently. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore entered the room, and instantly, the two stopped fighting.

"See?" McGonagall said, "Look at them."

Albus sighed. "Alright, McGonagall. We'll do it."

"Do what, dare I ask?" Snape said, his hands still wrapped sharply around Lupin's neck, who was still gasping for air and trying to pry his hands off him.

"Therapy," McGonagall said. "You two. Together."

"What?" Snape said, releasing the grip on Lupin and standing, his face full of fury. It was not angry enough, however, to frighten Dumbledore or McGonagall, who stood perfectly poised. Lupin got up too.

"He threatened me with a spoon," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I could tell he was going to attack me the moment I entered the room," Snape said. "Look at his eyes!" He pointed to Lupin's eyes, who at first looked taken aback, but then let out a rather wolfish growl, making his teeth sharpen.

"I realize that you have to worry about the upcoming full moon in five day, Remus, you're going to start feeling ill come the day after tomorrow or so, and I know how much you don't like confrontation," Albus started, "I also know that you are acting very unlike yourself today, and we'll settle that with the unusual position of the moon. Severus," he said. "I see where you could be uncomfortable with the situation you find yourself in." Remus turned away, pretending the words didn't sting him, "But the two of you have no excuse for acting as though you're in school again. You're both to report to the Counseling Room tomorrow morning for two weeks."

Snape and Lupin tried to protest, but Albus had already left the room. McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "I suggest you comply if you value your jobs," she said, and then she too, spun on her heel and left the room, leaving Snape and Lupin glaring at each other.

- - - - - -

"Mr. Severus Snape," the balding, overly plump therapist said with a slight smirk, "And Mr. Remus Lupin. I understand the two of you are having some communication struggle, that of which Dumbledore has made me your mentor."

Snape snorted, "I wouldn't take it as a compliment. Albus Dumbledore is willing to put any problem into the hands of anybody nowadays." Lupin tried not to snicker, but the therapist shot him a hateful look anyway.

"I understand I'm dealing with a werewolf," he spat. Lupin stiffened. "And I am completely willing to use silver if you make it necessary." Snape smiled at this making himself look smug.

"Sorry, sir," Lupin said, although unsure what he did, and ran fingers through his hair. It was the key to making him feel guilty; he hated it when people felt threatened by him, and he took the sign not to speak unless asked. He looked at his tattered shoes and sighed, then focused his gaze on Snape, who was sneering at him.

"Do you see what I have to deal with?" he said.

"I do, indeed," the therapist said, taking notes. "I'm Professor Plax, by the way and I will not be taking sides with either of you," he shot a look at Snape who returned it heavily. "First, we're going to do some small excersizes, and then I'm going to give you two your first assignment that I think will take the anger out of the both of you."

Snape glared. He hated being talked down to, and if his job weren't at stake, he would probably snap 'Professor Plax's' neck in two. He spit through clenched teeth, "Whatever you say, Professor," he said with a bit of sarcasm.

"I'm going to say a word, Severus," Professor Plax said, "and I want you to immediately say the first word that springs to your mind, okay?"

"Fine."

Remus shifted.

"Don't worry, Mr. Lupin, you'll get your turn next," Professor Plax said. "I understand that the full moon is in five days, correct?"

"Yes," Remus said, clearly embarrassed. Professor Plax talked to him as if he were an animal and Snape seemed to be enjoying himself. Turning away, Professor Plax focused his attention to Snape.

"Ready, Severus?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Right, your first word is," he said, pausing, "'moon'."

Snape answered all too quickly, "Delight."

Remus winced, Snape scoffed, Professor Plax took notes.

"Next word: 'wolf'."

"Mutt."

"Alright, next: 'Remus Lupin'."

"Coward. Useless. Weak. Annoyingly pleasant – "

"Alright, Severus, that's enough." Professor Plax sighed. "We're going to skip the next lesson and go straight to pictures." He turned to Remus, who straightened up in his chair, daring not to look at Snape. He was shaking a bit, wondering if the therapist was frightened to have him there.

"I can see your embarrassment of your condition," Professor Plax said. Remus sputtered, amazed that he would say that.

"W-what?"

"If it were up to me, you'd have a muzzle and a dog dish," Snape said.

"Now, Severus, that is not part of the excersizes," Professor Plax said calmly. He held up a picture. "Tell me what you see, Remus."

At first, Remus saw nothing but a blotch of ink, and he squinted his eyes trying to make something out of it. Not seeing anything in the slightest, Remus decided he better just make something up.

"A tree," he said.

Professor Plax stared at him a while, then moved on.

The next picture showed nothing either, and Remus felt like he was missing something. "Um – a lake?"

Professor Plax adjusted his glasses. "Alright, this is clearly getting nowhere. I'm going to assign you two your first assignment." Snape grunted, and Remus sighed. They were both not up for hanging around each other in the least. "Assignment Number One: You are to act as each other's slaves for one day each. Today is Remus' day. Tomorrow, Snape's." He got up to leave, but turned around once he got to the door. He suddenly pointed his wand at Snape, and sent out a spell, then did the same to Remus.

"What the bloody hell was the for?" Snape hissed, standing up and striding towards the professor, grabbing him by the collar. Remus had flown backwards from the blow of the spell, tangled in a mess from the chair legs.

"It's an obeying spell. It's only effective for a day each. Remus' won't kick in until he is your slave tomorrow." He raised an eyebrow. "Have fun." Snape turned around to Remus, the two now alone. He was not in the mood for taking orders from a werewolf, as low in class as you could possibly get.

Remus slowly got up. He sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time to Severus, who kept his usual glare. Remus tried to smile. "I'm not going to order you around."

"Good," Severus said.

"As long as you promise not to do it to me, tomorrow," Remus said.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth.

"Good," Remus said, with a soft smile.

The two walked out the door towards the hall, Professor Plax eying them constantly. As they found their places at the Dining Hall, Remus noticed his gaze.

"He's looking at us," he said to Severus. "Um, quick, get me coffee or something."

Severus turned fast to him, "I'm not going to take orders from a disgusting half- breed - " he started, but instantly, he could feel his body rising. The spell was taking its toll, and he was walking by force over to the coffee. He watched in horror as his hands prepared Remus a drink and then walk back over to him. He slammed it down on the table in front of him.

Professor Plax seemed satisfied and looked away. Remus exhaled.

"Thanks, Severus," Remus said. "Sorry about that."

Snape could feel the vein in his neck throbbing. He had just obeyed a werewolf; Remus Lupin to be exact. A disgusting, half-breed and dirty, poor mutt. He sat down, trying to be calm, and shot him a glare. Remus looked shocked.

"I was only trying to make it look like – " he started.

"You'll regret that, wolf," Snape spat, then spun on his heels out of the Dining Hall, already plotting for tomorrow.

- - - - - -

"Get. Up," came Severus' shrill voice. Remus had been sleeping, and instantly, the spell kicked in. He could feel himself get up, his joints forcing his body to obey Snape's command, and suddenly, he found himself up from his desk he had fallen asleep at, his vision blurred form the sudden wake up.

"Severus?" he said.

"Who else?" Snape said, smiling. "I'm going to get you back for making me get you that coffee yesterday, wolf."

Remus' mouth dropped open, "Professor Plax was watching. I – I – I mean, it – we had a deal!"

Snape smiled. "You made me get you coffee."

"Alright," Remus said. "I'll get you coffee. Will we be even, then?"

Snape laughed. "I don't want coffee that you've touched with your disgusting hands." He stepped forward; Remus fell back in his chair, feel suddenly weak. He looked outside. The full moon was in four days, and already it was starting to affect him. He could feel his yellow eyes dance, his teeth suddenly sharpen and his skin paler.

"You are quite a revolting thing, aren't you?" Snape said, noticing.

Remus shuddered.

"Follow me outside," he said. The two walked outside, Snape looking as smug as ever and Remus quite pale from the thought of the moon or the look Snape had on his face. The walked to the Dining Hall for breakfast and sat down at the table.

"Make a toast," Severus said, in the middle of Albus' morning speech. Instantly, Remus felt his body lift, and his hand grip the fork and tap his glass. He instantly dropped the silverware, his hand now steaming, and looked nervously at the students looking up at him.

"Is there something you would like to say, Remus?" Albus said, looking at Severus to see what he was up to.

Snape whispered, "Say: Severus Snape is the greatest teacher at Hogwarts."

"Severus Snape is the greatest teacher at Hogwarts," Lupin said. There were a few whispers in the crowd. Remus forced a laugh, and a few escaped the audience, thinking it to be a joke. Snape kicked up his feet on the table.

"Say: Severus Snape is worthy of praise. He is great at everything he does, and he would be a much better Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher than I, and most of all, he most certainly does not have greasy hair," Snape whispered through laughs.

Remus tried to lock his mouth, but the spell forced it open. "Severus Snape is worthy of praise," he said. He tried to close his mouth, but the words audibly spilled out anyway. "He is great at everything he does, and he would be a much better Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher than I, and most of all, he most certainly does not have greasy hair."

The crowd looked up at him unbelieving and Albus started to laugh.

"Thank you, Remus," he said. "It's great to see you two getting along so…" he shot a look at Snape, "well." He turned back to the crowd and continued his speech, and Remus slumped down in his chair, covering his embarrassed face in his hands.

From the corner of his eye, Snape could see Professor Plax smile, then take notes furiously in his notepad.

"I should make you bark like the dog you are," Snape whispered.

"Please, don't," Remus said, his face still in his hands. He was aware that Professor McGonagall was staring at him in disbelief, Hagrid looked as if he was about to burst out in giggling fits, and the other teachers confused as well.

"I should make you drink out of a dog bowl in front of our little audience here," Snape continued.

"Severus, please," Remus muttered.

Snape continued with the 'I should' sentences throughout the rest of the meal and then, once the rest of the group started to get to their classes, finally stopped. "Put this on," he said, taking out an apron from behind his back.

"You've got to be kidding me," Remus said, taking the apron, and putting it on. It hung too big off his skinny body, and he looked as if he were wearing a sack over his already small clothes that dangled from his body.

"You will be making some potions today in my class and I take no responsibility if they happen to explode on you," Snape said.

- - - - - -

"I see that assignment didn't go too well," Professor Plax said once Snape walked through the door with Remus trailing behind him covered purple and black goop. He took notes and the two men sat down.

"I thought it went rather well," Snape said.

Remus sneezed, scratching at his arms that the potion seemed to have gave him a rash to. He glared at Professor Plax, who merely sneered back at him.

"I see you're staring to get weak, Remus," he said.

"It is rather obvious," Snape said.

"Well, I had a different plan of assignments for you two tomorrow, but I'm going to change it. Tomorrow, you two are to work together on making Remus' Wolfsbane." He paused, looking smug at Snape's half open mouth.

Remus shook his head slowly.

"Do you have a problem with that, Lupin?" Professor Plax said.

"I'm not very good with potions," Lupin said softly.

"I don't care," Professor Plax said. "You are to do it. Both of you." He smiled devilishly as Snape looked as if he was about to rip out his hair, and Remus look as if he was about to faint and throw up all at once.


	2. Of Watching the Magic of Wolfsbane

**Candeh** – Chapter Two.

**Chapter Two-**

**Bitter Coffee, Sweet Revenge**

Snape heard a knock on his door and gave an arrogant grunt. He knew who it was. It was Lupin here to help him make the Wolfsbane. He stalled, gliding to the door, and then opened it a crack, putting on his best 'I-Hate-You' face. He hated the half smile Remus put on and how he tried, even under the forced circumstances, to be polite.

"You're early," Snape growled.

"Really?" Lupin said, his face confused. "I wasn't aware Professor Plax gave us a time." Snape's brow furrowed.

"Fine," he said, opening the door wider and allowing Remus to step in, "Best to just get this over with anyway. I've had it up to here with 'Professor Plax's' stupid assignments. They're pointless."

Snape could tell that Remus forced a laugh out. They both made their way over to his long table and Snape instantly began setting out the supplies. He took out a big goblet, a long vile of clear liquid and starting clearing the area. He watched impatiently as Remus looked around, poking curiously at a wiggling green gel.

"Keep your filthy hands off my stuff," Snape said with a slash of sharpness in his voice. Remus jumped back at the sudden chill sound, catching the green gel barely before it hit the floor.

"Sorry," he said, "sorry."

Snape curled his lips, then turned back to the potion and began starting. He poured the clear liquid into the goblet, and then grabbed a black powder from his side, carelessly dropping it in. Remus took a step closer, peering over his shoulder at a good distance.

"You don't think you could add a little sugar to that, do you?" he said, wincing at the remembrance of how nasty the potion tasted. It always took him forever to drink, and left the worst aftertaste.

"You damn well know sugar isn't effective on this potion, Remus," Snape said, not looking at him when he talked and his focus content on the now bubbling potion. He quickly added in something red, then something dark blue, and something that was a shade of pure, green, vomit.

Remus held back the urge to barf. He wasn't sure which was worse: watching the revolting potion be brewed or drinking it. He turned away, but then jumped again at the shrill sound of Snape's call.

"Hand me that vile, there," Snape said, his eyes still on the goblet, but his long pointed finger now fixed on a vial in the corner filled with a brown liquid that held floating chunks of every color.

Remus carefully walked toward it, grabbing the vile and bringing it to Snape, whose hand was still extended. "Give it here," he said, and Remus quickly obeyed, turning away again before he could add the contents of it. Before he could take another breath, Snape quickly called out for another vile.

"I want to get this over with as soon as possible. Hand me that vial, over there. No, not that one you filthy mutt – the one that looks like soggy bread," Snape shushed. "As soon as we get this done, we can go on to the next so called 'assignment' and get out of this ridiculous 'therapy' Dumbledore had put us in. Add it in."

"Which one?" Remus said, looking at the two vials he was holding.

"Hurry, Remus," Snape snapped. "It's not going to work if you put it in too late! The one in your left hand."

Remus quickly poured the liquid in, as carefully as he could, then turned to Snape's annoyed face. "I meant my left, you arse." The potion in the goblet exploded, leaving Snape and Lupin covered in a repulsive color of goo.

"You could have said," Remus started, wiping away the goo from his eyes so that he could see Snape's angry face glaring at him. His fists were clearly clenched tightly, and Remus stepped back but held his ground.

"I would think you would have had some common sense," Snape snapped back.

"It would have been helpful if you had said, 'my left hand, not yours'," Remus tried to keep his voice level, but the anger was coming out quickly. He wasn't sure if it was because he had four days to the full moon that was making him act with rage, and he could feel his yellow eyes flicker.

"Like I said," Snape continued, "If dogs had half the brain as humans-"

"I am not a dog," Remus said, fully aware that his voice was just as harsh as Snape's, who didn't seem affected by his sudden out of character actions.

"Ah," Severus said, a smile curling, "Finally, we see some of the wolf within."

Remus' jaw tightened. He could feel his pulse getting faster, and he tried desperately to let Snape's comments slide, but something wasn't letting him. "I would be very careful with you decide to say to me, Severus," he managed to say through a sudden intense headache.

Snape laughed, clearly amused, "What are you going to do about it? You're a skinny, pathetic excuse for a wolf who wouldn't have a job if Dumbledore didn't give it to every weak person who came across his path. Not to mention your annoyingly pleasant attitude at absolutely everything, even though you're clearly embarrassed by those rags you use as an excuse for clothing." He took a breath, "What is that you're wearing? Fingerless cloves? Is that not the sign of a pitiable hobo?"

Remus clenched his teeth. "At least I'm not a miserable, intolerable, greasy…" he tried his best to think of what to say next. He was horrible with insults, "…person."

"Person?" Snape convulsed in laughing fits, and even through the goo that still drenched his face, Remus could see that his laughter was going to last for a while. He stood, for what seemed like hours, until it finally died down. "Your insults are more damaged than you are. They may as well lead to your death…much like your so called 'friends'."

Remus couldn't contain himself, he instantly leapt on top of Snape, caught completely off guard, and the two rolled around on the floor, knocking down glass vials on the tables and floor. Their hands tried to reach for each other's necks, Snape pulling at Remus' hair and trying to get in a good punch. Suddenly, the sound of the goblet clashing to the floor made then both stop, Snape pushing Remus off him, full of heated frustration.

"We could have worked with that!" he said. "Now we have to start over!"

"It's not my fault!" Remus said, standing now too, half sorry for jumping on him. "You kicked it with your foot!"

Snape turned around, his face forced in Remus', "Shut up and hand me that vial."

For a moment, the two of them stood, staring at each other with such hate, the room got hot, but then, Remus sighed, making his way to the vial. He watched Snape pour it in, and took another deep breath.

"Sorry for…um, attacking you back there," he said. "It was a completely stupid and vile thing to do and – "

Snape snorted, "I knew you would try and apologize."

Remus closed his eyes, "Like I said – "

"Why do you want everyone to like you, huh?"

Remus ignored the question, handing Snape another vial. He watched as the Potions Master poured the liquids in, then step back, this time adding the vial Remus added before, in again.

"Here," Snape said, shoving the goblet in Remus' arms. "Keep it in your room before the full moon and drink it, you disgusting mutt."

Remus winced. He hadn't understood why Snape had kept calling him that, as if he hadn't heard him the first time, but quickly scrambled out of the room, shielding the goblet from passing students who gave him the weirdest look as if nobody had ever escaped entering Snape's dark lair.

- - - - - -

Professor Plax had let them have the next two days off, saying that he wanted to see how they acted teaching their classes. They both found it annoying when he sat at the back of their rooms, hovering over the student's desk and poking around at their files, but they tried to act as if he weren't there.

It was the night of the full moon, and Professor Plax had gone for a while, and for a moment, Remus and Snape had thought they had got a vacation from his 'assignments' until Professor McGonagall called them up.

"He wants him to WHAT?" Remus said, finding himself grabbing handfuls of his own hair. His eyes grew bags, and McGonagall watched and Remus tried not to hyperventilate and Snape stand, quite clearly shocked with his mouth dropped as far open as it could go.

McGonagall sighed. "I'm not quite sure if I agree with this assignment, but Professor Plax knows what he's doing, I'm sure."

Remus quickly focused on his breathing, making sure he wouldn't faint. He slumped in a chair and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't believe this.

"I am NOT going to sit there and watch him tonight," Snape said, raising his voice. "It is completely un – "

"He has the Wolfsbane, Severus," McGonagall said, meeting his tone of voice, "He's not going to harm you. Professor Plax says that this might help you earn respect for Remus' condition. I agree with the concept, but," she stopped, knowing how humiliating it must be for Remus. She continued, "-But I don't see why he chose this way when I'm sure there are other substitutes."

Remus still sat with his hands over his face, but his muffled voice could be heard, "You can't possibly be saying that Dumbledore approved this?"

McGonagall cleared her throat, "He did.

Snape slammed his fist on the table, "This is madness." McGonagall thought he was thinking of the prank Sirius had tried on him back when they were younger. She sighed before speaking.

"You are not in school, Severus," she said. "Remus has apologized many times on his account and I – "

"This has nothing to do with that!" Snape said, truthfully. Remus looked weak in the corner and his frail state pulled at McGonagall's heartstrings. She hated to see his hair fall in his face, his eyes get more yellow and sharp and his teeth turn to razor blades. His movements became stiff, as if taking a step hurt him, and his raspy voice and patched clothes didn't help either.

And then again, she felt sorry for Severus, too. He was clearly a troubled man, and obviously felt a little sick to see someone go through pain that he would have to witness. It brought him back memories, McGonagall could tell, although she was sure that Voldemort had made him do some pretty violent things before. She adjusted her glasses, clasping her hands together and standing.

"The moon's coming out, Remus," she said. "You two should get going."

Remus finally pulled his hands away. He looked at his shoes and stood, barely nodding.

"I take it you drank the Wolfsbane," McGonagall said, the three of them now walking out of the door and heading outside to the Whomping Willow. Remus nodded again, stopping and pointing his wand at the thrashing tree, which immediately stopped.

"I am going to kill that man," Snape muttered thinking of Professor Plax's smug face. "Kill him."

"Go on now, Severus," McGonagall said, watching Remus reluctantly go into the tree. Snape follow mumbling. Remus didn't look back, instead, started walking faster so that Snape had to scramble to keep up.

"This is the most stupid thing I've ever done," he said. "It's completely pointless and I don't wish to see you…" he mumbled his way through until they found themselves at the Shrieking Shack. Remus halted.

"I can't believe this," he said.

"Neither. Can. I." Snape said.

"Just…turn around or something," Remus said, a surge of pain rushing through him as he huddled, curling in his stomach. He placed his hand on the doorknob, letting himself in and falling on the floor with a certain lack of balance.

"You're always clumsy, Remus, but – "

"Not tonight," Remus growled. For once, Snape hushed.

Remus tried to sit up, tried to stand, but the intense pain wouldn't let him. He shrunk in the corner, waiting for the moon to come up, but it seemed to take forever and he found it uncomfortable having Snape watch as he groaned out in hurt.

"Be a man," Snape spat.

"Would you like to trade places?" Remus shot back, the sting in his voice echoing off the walls. He tried to muffle his moans, and grabbed at his arms, bringing his hands to his knees. He didn't believe he was actually rocking himself back and forth until he started feeling dizzy.

Snape turned around. He started pacing, listening to Remus' screams. He watched as he stayed perfectly fine as the sun started dying down, but the man next to him hollered unpleasantly as if he were being stabbed.

Remus tried to stand, suppressing the screams as much as he could. When he finally made it to a standing position, he took a weary step towards Snape. He could taste the blood within him. He could smell the fresh meat. Snape suddenly looked so appetizing. Thank God for Wolfsbane.

"Severus," Lupin said, taking off his brown, massy scarf and maroon fingerless gloves. "Would you take these, please?"

Snape extended his fingers and grimaced, as if he were taking something dirty. Lupin handed them to him, but lost balance once again, and clutched onto Snape's glossy black robes for support. It was the only thing keeping him standing, for his legs had finally gone out.

Snape stared down at him. "Get off." He shook him off and Lupin fell to the floor. Instantly, Snape regretted it, and fell to his knees, lifting Remus up again and setting him in a sitting position in a corner. He flicked his wand and a glass of water appeared in front of them, and he shoved it in Remus' fragile hands. "Drink it."

But by the time Snape had turned to Remus, his mouth was slightly open and his yellow eyes held big, black pupils. His teeth were sharper, and his pale skin turned extremely white, the cuts on his face now more visible than ever. Snape lurched back, standing and crowding himself to the door. Outside, the moon rose and it's glistening light reflected on Remus' panting body. Snape quickly turned away, drowning out Remus' cries of pain.


	3. The Seen, Unseen, and Unforgettable

**Candeh** – Chapter Three. Alright, so I'm getting emails that people are adding this story to their 'favorites' list, but aren't reviewing. I'd be happier if you could just give me a quick 'good job' or 'I like it' or something as a review. **It really is appreciated.**

**Chapter Three-**

**The Seen, Unseen, and Unforgettable **

They both couldn't concentrate. They kept stealing glances across the table, wondering if they were both thinking the same thing, and they knew that they were, but hoped that they weren't. Remus looked away. Last night was one of the most embarrassing things he'd ever have to go through, and he was sure that Snape was absolutely disgusted.

It hadn't been easier once he transformed back into normal, either. The conversation was a bit short and confusing and Remus' headache held him back from carrying anything on.

_"Put some clothes on!" Snape had said, handing Remus a plain white shirt, his long grey overcoat, his blue scarf and grey fingerless mittens. He had his back turned, and Remus was sure it was the whole time, and he was grateful. _

_He couldn't exactly stand up, but managed to get dressed, holding back moans of pain. He hadn't scratched at himself with the Wolfsbane, but his head ached, and his body was shaking. He tried to shrug it off desperately. _

_"That was the most nauseating experience I've ever had to go through in all my years of teaching," Snape said. Remus started to make his way down the path of the Shrieking Shack, ignoring his audience. _

_"Do you ever clean this place?" Snape asked from behind him. _

_"No," Remus said. "But if it bothers you so much, since you spend so much time in here, why don't you clean it?" He turned around to face Snape. The wolfish attitude still lingered inside him, and would for a few more hours. _

_Snape smirked, unaffected. "Your eyes are still yellow. They always are, but you should probably wear a blindfold so the kids don't notice the sharpness of your usually circular pupils and scream. We all know how much Remus wants to be liked, eh?" _

_"You would know all about kids running and screaming, wouldn't you?" Remus shot back. His vision wasn't exactly back to normal either. He could still make out shapes, but they were blurry, and Remus was sure he'd gotten up too fast or something. _

_"Oh," Snape said, "Your teeth are still sharp. We're not in Little Red Riding Hood are we?" _

_Remus' fists clenched. "Would you stop insulting me for five seconds?" _

_"I can't. You're a walking pushover. Now move." _

Snape didn't sleep. Remus' cries still irked in his head and it infuriated him. _That mutt had kept me up all night; his blood curling moans had rang in my ears and now I look just as bad as Remus does – big bags under their eyes, a pale face; his fault entirely. At least I don't have abnormally colored eyes. Black is a perfectly normal color for eyes. _

Professor Plax cleared his throat before entering, "How was last night?" His smile was mocking.

"Absolutely unnecessary," Snape said, hoping to his feet.

"I am the therapist here, Severus," Professor Plax said. "It's most necessary to see what kind of potion you are making for Remus, here. How about you, Remus? What did you think of last night's assignment?"

Remus had to refrain from jumping on him, and if it weren't for the fact that he didn't want Professor Plax to think he was an untamed werewolf, and that he didn't have enough strength to even get out of his chair, he might have.

"I have to agree with Snape," Remus said in the most polite way he could force his voice. He hadn't bothered changing his clothes, and he still wore that white shirt, jeans, scarf and mittens, and he had noticed the questioning looks he got as he made his way here. It wasn't enough that he actually _was _homeless (if it weren't for Albus Dumbledore, no job would hire a werewolf) but now he looked homeless too.

Professor Plax smiled, "And that's why I'm the professional."

Snape snorted, "What excuse of an assignment do you have for us today?"

"I'm glad you asked, Severus. Today, we will be going back into the childhood of both of you. We will take a look into your deepest moments in life, two for each of you, and then – "

"This apology of a man over here knows damn well what my childhood was like. He was in it," Snape spat.

Professor Plax remained calm, "These are going to be personal. Remus will not be in any memories." He turned to Remus. "And for many reasons, I'd like to know just what Severus here is talking about. Remus, care to tell?"

Remus shifted, "My friend, James Potter – "

"Got himself killed – " Snape said over his voice.

Remus continued, "And Sirius Black – "

"Got arrested and then killed – "

Remus could feel his fists tighten. He glared forward, but dared not look at anyone. "And Peter Pettigrew – "

All Snape could do was laugh when Remus said the name, and Remus thanked him for not giving a brief description on him in his mind to himself.

"Told Snape, who had been wondering where I had been off to every month at the full moon, to go to the Shrieking Shack to find out himself, thinking he'd be…hurt if he came near me. Of course, he could have been killed if it weren't for James - "

"Who was only thinking about his own ass when he saved me – "

"But Snape saw me anyway," Remus said. "And no matter how many times I've tried to apologize and tell him that I didn't know anything about it, at all – "

"I know bloody well you had nothing to do with it," Snape said, slouching in his seat with his arms folded, "You were always the follower, you'd do anything to have friends. You were pathetic and – "

"That's enough!" Professor Plax said. Snape and Lupin sat silently. "Alright. I'm going to leave, but first, in order to get this to work, you need to link hands." Lupin and Snape looked at each other. Remus extended a hand warily, turning to him in his chair and Snape grumbled something unreadable before grabbing it. "Great, now I want you both to close your eyes." Reluctantly, they both did. "Snape's first. On the count of three." He stood up, making his way to the door. "Close your eyes, Snape! On the count of three – all the way, Severus! One, two –"

And everything went black for them both.

_"What are we doing in here?" Remus said. They were in Snape's head. Remus shuddered. The place was damp and cold, black and unwelcoming. Snape opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. _

_"It's my house," he said. "At least I have one." _

_Remus shut up. Then, little Snape, who looked as if he were seventeen, came walking into the room, unaware that they were there. He picked up his wand and whirled it around playfully, then jabbed it in the air. "Take that, Potter," the seventeen-year old Snape said. _

_Remus looked at Snape, who glared at him. They focused back on the boy, who then made his way downstairs. A smaller, but still tall, and younger Lucius Malfoy was waiting for him, with a smirk on his face. _

_"There you are," he said. Young-Snape hissed. Young-Lucius grimaced. _

_"Let's go," Young-Snape said. They walked out the door, but instantly were stopped by a towering dunk man. He loomed above them and smiled down at their faces. _

_"Is that your dad?" Remus said. _

_"Of course not," Snape said. "It's his." _

_Lucius' dad bent down, grabbing them both by the arms. "Where do you think you're going? The lot of you?" _

_"We were going to go across the street in the woods," Lucius said, Remus for once hearing his voice fearful. _

_"Let us go!" Young-Snape said. _

_Lucius' father laughed heartedly, then, with a free hand, slapped Young-Snape across the face. Young-Snape recoiled, unbelieving. Lucius' father then hurdled the two boys outside, both scrambling to get away, and began kicking them on the floor. Young-Snape grabbed his wand, and Young-Lucius did the same. At what seemed like the same time, they both yelled a spell at the man, who stopped, then fell backwards, unconscious. _

_"My dad will never serve the Dark Lord right," Young-Lucius said. "He can't even serve alcohol. Look at him." _

_Young-Snape rubbed his cheek where he had been hit. He was panting wildly, obviously shocked at what just happened. _

_Snape closed his eyes, then, they jerked out of the memory, leaving Young-Snape to cry on the floor and Snape hoping that Remus would never see. _

"This is so – " Snape was about to say something along the lines of 'pointless' or 'ridiculous', but Remus' face stopped him. "Don't you dare say anything." Snape said, letting instantly go of the hand that still held Remus. He had forgotten they were still holding them.

"Snape, I – "

Suddenly, Snape's hand forcibly fled back to Remus'. They both tried to pull away. "Let go!" Snape said.

"I'm trying," Remus said, trying to pull off his hand with his other one. Then, just as Remus was about to get a pen to pry their hands apart, they were hurled back into another memory.

_"Bloody hell," Snape said. "You should have just let me go!" _

_"I was trying!" Remus said, looking around. They were in the forest. His breaths instantly became panicked. He knew this forest. He knew the little boy walking towards them. It was him, and he was five. _

_Snape saw him come too. "Well look at that kid," he said. "Is that you? He's got that same annoying face, but his eyes aren't yellow." _

_Remus' stomach lurched. "Shit." _

_"You swear?" _

_Young-Remus sat down, taking out a book. He read for a while, and Remus paced in front of him, practically yelling at his younger self. _

_"Get up," Remus said in a stern tone. "Get up." _

_"You know you can't hear you," Snape said. _

_"Yes," Remus said, "I know that." He slumped against a tree and watched as Young-Remus stood up, then as Fenrir Greyback came closer. Snape jumped back. _

_"Fenrir Greyback?" he said. _

_Remus swallowed. _

_"Well, well, well," Fenrir said. "It's Mr. Lupin's son." _

_Young-Remus got up. "Yes, sir." _

_"What a handsome little boy, without a care in the world," Fenrir said. Young-Remus stood, confused, and tried to smile. _

_"I have to go, sir," Young-Remus said. _

_"Now, now, why don't we have a bite?" _

_"I never knew Fenrir was funny," Snape said. Remus shot him a threatening stare, then turned back to the scene ahead of them. Fenrir lunged at Young-Remus, who began running frantically through the woods. Remus stayed where he was, and even though he could not see himself anymore, he heard his scream as the teeth sunk in. _

It was Remus' turn to get mad. He sat in his chair, his face fuming. Snape almost looked frightened. "Your squeezing my hand!" Snape said, unbelieving that Remus could with such a skinny body.

Remus turned his angry eyes to their hands. He started pulling at it, using his feet and legs to get him off. Snape tried the same, knowing he was next again, but they wouldn't come apart. Remus, still infuriated, grabbed the stapler off the desk.

"Just what are you planning on doing with that?" Snape yelled.

At the exact moment Remus lifted the stapler over his head, it dropped from his hands to the floor, and they both felt weak. They had left the office once again.

_"Damn it," Snape yelled. _

_Remus looked around. They were in the Hogwarts castle and Dumbledore was sitting in a long chair. The door burst open and Snape walked in. Present time-Snape sighed. He knew what this was. It had happened a million times before, only this was the most recent. _

_"You gave the job to a werewolf?" Snape said. _

_Dumbledore looked up, "Is there a problem?" _

_Snape slammed his fists on the table. "He's a werewolf." _

_Remus looked at Present time-Snape, and Snape shrugged. _

_"Yes, Severus, I am aware of that," Dumbledore said. _

_"And you're hiring him? Over me? I've asked for that job for over fifteen years," Snape continued. Albus held up his hand. _

_"I am aware of that also, Severus." _

_"Then why do you keep refusing me the position?" _

_"I have my reasons." _

_Snape's face became angry. His face turned a bright shade of red and his eyes almost sneered down above his hooked nose. "He will harm the children, of course." It was obvious his concern was not on the children, and Albus saw through it. _

_"The Shrieking Shack," Albus reminded him. "Is still there. Remus knows his way through it, as he used to when he attended here. And you will be providing him the Wolfsbane potion." _

_"I will not." _

_Remus felt his head jerk again. He stood back and clutched his throbbing head, closed his eyes and then opened them to see Snape looking at him with one-eye brow raised. _

_"Is this surprising to you or something, Remus?" Snape hissed over his own argument with Albus in the background. _

_"No," Remus said, truthfully. "It's just…after transformation pains." _

_"You put it so medically," Snape hissed. _

_Remus rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, anyway." _

_"You actually trust him?" Snape yelled at Dumbledore. _

_"Yes," Albus said. "As I trust you." _

_Snape seemed to stifle an inappropriate response. "Last year you hired a fraud and the year before that you hired Voldemort's head. The job doesn't last a teacher more than a year and I highly doubt a half-bred mutt like Remus Lupin is going to break the chain." _

_Remus winced. He knew that Snape hated him, but hearing it over and over again didn't help him forget it; it seemed no matter how many times he tried to be nice, it wasn't working on him. He sighed. "Why thank you," Remus said. _

_"Don't mention it," Snape's voice stung. _

_"Remus is an honorable man, such as yourself, Severus," Albus carried on, his focus on a parchment of paper he was writing on. "And I'm sure he's going to do his best to keep his condition a secret. He did very well in his years at the school." _

_"Those blood friends of his found out. As did I," Snape yelled. _

_"Yes, yes," Albus said. "Is that all Severus?" _

_Snape seemed to be deciding on whether or not to pounce on him. He was filled with hate for Albus and Remus and his face showed it. He spun on his heels and left the office fuming and Dumbledore kept writing. _

"That was it?" Remus said, jolting back to the office of Professor Plax. "

"I should have got that job," Snape said. "Instead Dumbledore gave it to a pathetic half-breed such as yourself. If it were up to me, I'd give you a leash and a muzzle." Snape stood, his hand still attached to Remus, who had to stand too.

"Severus, please," Remus said, being jerked around the room and slammed into the walls while Snape tried desperately to get loose. Again, they both stopped, slumping to the floor like two rag dolls.

_Remus was in the Hospital wing. He looked the exact same age as he did now, and he was asleep in a closed off bed. Madame Pomphrey stood outside of the Hospital Wing doors. There weren't any other students in the room, only Remus. _

_"What was this, a month ago?" Snape said. _

_Remus sat down on the bed next to himself, bringing his knees to his head, "Yes."_

_The Remus in the bed stirred in his sleep, then suddenly woke. A tall figure stood over him. It was Sirius Black. _

_"Remus," Sirius whispered. _

_The Remus in the bed jumped, falling out of the bed, and getting tangled in a load of blankets. He looked up at Sirius and backed into a corner. "Get away from me," he said heavily. _

_"Remus," Sirius tried again. His face was covered in shadows. "Get up." _

_Snape laughed, "What the hell is wrong with you?" _

_"I thought it was Sirius," Remus said, looking at himself in the corner. "It was Madame Pomphrey. I couldn't see…it was dark." _

_"It's light in here," Snape said. _

_Madame Pomphrey stepped forward, trying to coax Remus out of it. "Remus? Are you sleep walking? Are you hallucinating? That's not good. I should get you a potion. You got your Wolfsbane from Severus, right?" _

_"Please get away," Remus continued. Snape laughed in the corner, holding his sides. Remus glared at him, then focused back on himself. _

_"Is my hair always that shabby looking?" he asked. _

_"It goes with your homeless look, don't worry about it." _

_"…Thanks." _

_"I'm going to go get you that potion, alright, Remus?" Madame Pomphrey said, leaning towards Remus. In an instant, she came back, bent down beside the Remus that was rocking himself back and forth in the corner, and took out a long needle. _

_"Remus," Madame Pomphrey said calmly, "You did this last month. I have the potion this time alright? I'm going to stick it in your neck, don't be alarmed, alright?" _

_"You did this last week?" Snape fell backwards, laughing in hysterics. _

_Remus rubbed his aching temples. "I'm telling you it was dark…"_

_"She said you were hallucinating," Snape said, still hollering with laughs. _

_"She's a very…she," Remus tried to come up with a believable excuse. It was somehow embarrassing to have Snape know he was hallucinating and about to piss himself in the corner of the room with a nurse nearing him with a long needle. "It could have been anybody. And she was outside like two seconds before." _

_Madame Pomphrey stabbed the needle into Remus' neck and instantly, the Remus in the corner calmed down. "Madame Pomphrey?" he said, finally realizing that it was not Sirius he had been seeing. Madame Pomphrey nodded. _

_"Yes, dear," she said, and with that, Remus passed out with a hard bang, hitting his head, which was already wrapped in bandages by Madam Pomphrey's hand, on the floor. _

_"Surprise, surprise, Remus faints," Snape said. _

_"Shut up," Remus could think of nothing else to say. "Why are we still here?" _

_"We have to watch Madame Pomphrey…or Sirius, which ever you'd like to call her, carry you to your bed." Remus didn't look at Madame Pomphrey picked him up and set him back in his bed, then shook her head, brushed the hair out of his face and walked away. _

_"How sad, you're pitied by everyone," Snape said. "How does it feel?"_

Finally, they were able to let go of each other's hands. Remus inhaled as much air as he could, then let it all out slowly. When he opened his eyes, Professor Plax was looking at them both.

"How was it boys?" he asked.

Snape got up, brushing past him and shoving him aside, then strode out of the room. Professor Plax seemed unaffected, and Remus got up too, squeezing through Professor Plax in the doorway, trying not to touch him at all. Snape was fuming. He turned around the corner and listened as Remus made his sincerest apologies for his behavior, and then scramble out the door.


	4. Hexed, Jinxed and Cursed

**Candeh** – Chapter Four is here! ;) I'm so happy to be getting all those emails saying how people are adding this to Story Alerts and adding me to their favorites. Keep reviewing and I promise to keep the story going. Thanks. X3

**Chapter Four** –

**Hexed, Hexed and Cursed**

_Professor Severus Snape is showing no progress whatsoever. He is unwilling to work with Remus Lupin, and it is obvious that the fact that Mr. Lupin is a werewolf bothers him. His physical behavior shows resistance, antagonism, resentment, (both towards the therapy Dumbledore assigned and to Mr. Lupin), unwillingness, and he is rather rude. His mental behavior shows that of his physical, and he does not try to hide that he really does not wish to be here. _

_Professor Remus Lupin is showing more progress than Mr. Snape, but not enough for him to pass the class. His pleasant behavior is cocky and annoying. His apologies towards Mr. Snape and myself are sincere, but not what I am asking him to do. He seems to want to talk to Mr. Snape instead of take the therapy class. His physical behavior shows nervousness, secrecy, paranoia and most of all embarrassment. It is clear that he is humiliated of his condition and it is holding him back from progress. _

"My pleasant behavior is cocky and annoying?" Remus says, holding the paper away from his face and still staying pleasant. Professor Plax smirks, nods, and Remus turns red, then looks away.

"You're damn right that I am 'unwilling to work with Remus Lupin'," comes Snape's roaring voice. "He's a bloody werewolf. If it were the full moon today, I'd have him rip you apart, then leave so he can do himself."

Remus shuddered and Professor Plax smirked. "It appears as though these allegations are correct, I see. Remus, do you not have a counter comeback? Severus, are your words not unwilling?"

Snape raises an eyebrow. "I'll tell you what I'm willing to do – "

"Your next assignment," Professor Plax says, adjusting his glasses. Snape sits down, crosses his arms and snorts a heave of annoyance. Remus shifted, thinking about what Snape said, playing the scene in his mind, "will be to have a civilized conversation."

Remus perks. "That's it? That's the assignment?"

"For today anyway," Professor Plax glares.

Remus gave a sad smile and turned to Snape, sighed, and started. "Severus, I – "

"Remus!" Professor Plax stands, slamming his hand down on the desk in front of him. Remus stared at him incredulous, and practically jumped out of his chair, watching Snape snicker. "I am the therapist here! I will not take any more of your little outbursts! If you can't keep your mouth shut when you're in your human form, then I can't imagine what you must be like when you take the form of your half-breed!"

His face turned red form the shouting, and Remus sat in his chair, shrinking. "S-so-so – sorry, sir." Snape snickered, leaning back, and kicked his feet up on Professor Plax's desk, ignoring the glare he was getting from him. He rest his hands behind his head and watched and the werewolf stammered apologies.

"Snape," Professor Plax said, turning to him. "I was going to have you start, until Remus so rudely interrupted me."

"Yes," Snape said. "He does that a lot."

Remus sat with his mouth open. He could not believe the conversation going on here. His own colleague and therapist were sneering at him, and he was cowering. _You're stronger than both of them. Well, at least I am. Not you. Not now. Let me get them for you. Surrender that weak body over to Moony, and I'll – _the werewolf tried to soothe him, but Remus pushed him aside, laughing nervously.

"Sorry," Remus said, regaining composure. "Sorry."

"Anyway," Professor Plax said, rolling his eyes. "Snape, you start. I'd like you to look at Remus," Snape reluctantly obeyed, "while I go get some coffee. Have fun."

"You're leaving?" Snape said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I'd love to stay," Professor Plax said, but ironically, just left, locking the door.

Snape turned back to Remus, his dark expression unchanging. Remus felt chills run down his spine, but then sat up straight, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Would you stop acting so peachy?" Snape spat. "It might be contagious."

"Please, Severus – " Remus' voice is almost pitiable to Snape, and he sighed.

"Fine," Snape said, grunting. "Go."

Remus inhales. "I just wanted to say," he starts, obviously uncomfortable. "That I'm sorry. For everything. For letting Sirius and James and Peter pick on you at school and – "

Snape laughed, cutting him off. "Lucius didn't give you any slack either."

Remus smiled sadly, glad that Snape decided not to insult him, but help him out. He laughed rather nervously, and then continued, "I know I should have told them to stop, but I felt…"

"Weak?"

"No – "

"Cowardly?"

"No – "

"Too skinny?"

"No, Severus – "

"Then what the hell what your deal?" Now, Snape had risen out of his chair, his face flustered. Remus stood too, this time only rising in pure shock from Snape's sudden outburst, and took a step back. Snape, however, took one forward, coming near Remus. "I don't want to hear any of your pathetic apologies."

"I'm sorry, Severus, please," Remus tried, finding himself cornered to the wall. Snape had started panting wildly, his eyes full of rage and his mind filled with memories. _James stood, holding him down, Sirius on the other side of him, his hands on his head, and Peter pressing his back. Remus stood in the corner, watching. He did not touch him at all, he didn't even say a word, he just stood, despite himself, despite that his face showed nothing but disapproval. _

"No, I know exactly why you stood and watched," Snape said, raising his hand. Remus coward, afraid that he would hit him, and Snape lowered his arm, smirking. His voice now projected satisfaction and smugness. "You watched your bloody friends make my school days a living hell because you knew that if they left you, nobody else would be your friend! Because you're a freak! And everyone thought so! Who's the guy that always leaves the night of the full moon and looks as if he's just taken a beating in the face? Hmm? That's who you'd be! Isn't that right?"

Snape looked deep into Remus' hurt eyes. He looked stunned for a bit, and then nodded, his face turning pale. "I'm so sorry."

"Shut up with the apologies!" Snape hissed, turning on his heel. Instantly, he drew his wand. "Get your wand."

Remus looked up from his trance. "W-what are you doing?"

"Cut the gentleman act and get your fucking wand." Remus stood, unmoving. "Get your wand or I'll send you a week in the Hospital Wing." Cautiously, Remus' hand fled to his wand, and he pointed it straight forward. The two men stood poised, ready, Snape fuming.

"No silver," Remus said.

"Fine," Snape said, spitting as he spoke. "Go, take your best shot." Remus stood still, although his wand was still pointed seeing the angered face of Severus Snape.

"Severus, this is highly…unreasonable, please, can't we just – "

"Take your shot or take mine!"

"I – "

"Crucio!"

Remus fell to his knees, screaming out in pain. He dropped his wand to the floor and slowly backed against a wall, closing his eyes. His vision blurred, his world spun, and three different illusions of Snape stood in front of him. His hands ran up to his head and he clutched it, his light brown hair falling over his face and shading his yellow eyes. Snape looked down at him, smirking wildly, then lifted his wand. Instantly, the pain stopped.

"I warned, you, mutt."

Remus sat weakly on the ground, breathing hard, Snape's voice ringing in his ears. He could not believe what had just happened. Then, he reached for his wand, and stuck it and Snape, who had left his down. With a BANG, Snape flew across the room hitting the wall and sliding down. Almost immediantly, he got up, regaining balance and glared furiously down at Remus, still in pain from the curse.

"You filthy little half-breed!" he shouted, his hand going to Remus' neck. Remus grasped for air. "How dare you – "

"Let – me – go," Remus managed to say through the grasp, but Snape shook his body violently. Remus held back the urge to throw up. "Please – " he choked.

"I wouldn't have you as a slave," Snape spit. He looked at him up and down, then released him. Remus rubbed at his sore neck, desperately trying to hold back the vomit in his throat, but he couldn't any longer. He heaved the little food he had eaten for lunch on his legs, sending a little on Snape's polished shoes.

"Disgusting!" Snape said. "You're cleaning these!"

Remus coughed madly, then looked at his tattered jeans that were now drenched in his own lunch. As if he had enough money to replace them, anyway. He glanced at Snape's shoes, a wave of guilt hit him. "Sorry, sorry, oh no, Severus, oh – "

He got his wand, pointed it directly at Snape's shoes, and they quickly sparkled again. He stood, leaning against the wall, still panting. "I thought we were supposed to have a quiet conversation," he muttered to himself, running fingers through his hair and wiping his mouth, accidentally dragging some of his vomit to his hair. He grimaced.

"I will not have a civil conversation with you, Remus Lupin," Snape said, sitting down. "And damn Professor Plax to hell if he thinks so." He turned to Remus, who still stood, his only means of support the wall. "Get a hold of yourself."

Remus tried to breathe. Something was stirring inside of him. He felt something pass him, something dark and unforgiving, and then, the faint feeling of passing out swept him.

"Are you going to faint, Lupin?" Snape said, laughing. "Are you going to – " Snape's eyes suddenly went still. His face froze. His hair rose. With that, he slumped off the chair and fell into darkness, a heap of black robes and hair.

"Severus!" Remus said, falling to his knees. He crawled towards Snape in front of him, his own mind racing. "Severus – " He slapped him on the face, hard, then felt around for his wand, muttering every spell he knew to wake him, but Snape wouldn't wake. His breathing was full and normal, but his body lay limp on the ground. "Shit," Remus mumbled. He tried to lift Snape's body, but it was too heavy for him. "Shit," he muttered again. He brushed his hair back, but it fell back in his face.

It was just when Remus was starting to regain himself, when he fell on top of Snape's unconscious body and he himself fell into darkness.


	5. Care of Magical Creatures

**Candeh** – I decided to update on Chapter 5 quickly because of all the reviews. Thanks. ;)

**Chapter Five** –

**Care of Magical Creatures**

"Because you're in therapy, and you are here to learn, Dumbledore has decided to let you off the hook, Severus," Professor Plax said, over Snape's hospital bed in the Hospital Wing. Snape sneered from under him, crossed his arms and turned to his side. Remus was next to him, still asleep, his mouth wide open and drool running down the left side of it. Snape glared.

"I think you owe someone an apology," Professor Plax continued.

"I think you're right," Snape said, turning back to the therapist. His smile was devilish, "Severus Snape, I'm so sorry you had to spend time with Remus Lupin and were forced to use a curse on him because of his annoyingly, cocky pleasant behavior. Make sure it doesn't happen again, but for the situation, I am deeply sorry."

Professor Plax glared.

"What?" Snape said, "You agree with me. It was in your notes."

"You are to apologize to Mr. Lupin, Severus, and then we shall do to the next assignment." He leaned in closer. "You can stay in this therapy all you want, but you do realize that the longer it take for your improvement, the longer your stuck with this. You're lucky you got off so easily."

He pulled away, watching Professor Plax stomp out of the Hospital Wong in a flush. Madame Pomphrey gave him a stiff look of disapproval, and Snape shrugged it off. He eyes Remus' sleeping body, and suddenly, a rush of remembrance overtook him.

_What was that last night; that dark thing that fled by me? Why on earth would I pass out? I never pass out. That's Remus thing…_his thoughts trailed off, and he was sprung back into reality when Remus let out a long snore, opening his mouth wider so that Remus could see some of his sharper wolf teeth in the back of his mouth. He shivered, then lifted his hand and hit Remus hard in the stomach, waking him up.

Remus blinked. The Hospital Wing spun. He tried to hold the room steady in his eyes, but it just rocked oppositely the other way. He tried sitting up in his bed, but instantly toppled over and fell off the bed and onto the floor with a small thud. He lay there for a while, listening to Snape's quiet snickering, then heaved himself up.

"Why would you do that?" Remus said, his voice raising only a little.

"You were snoring," Snape said simply. "Professor Plax has another assignment."

"But we're in the Hospital Wing," Remus said, rubbing his temples.

"You're in here quite often," Snape said. "If it were up to me, I'd give you the lesson, since you're used to this sort of thing, and leave me here to spend the day in one of these doll beds, but then again, I'm not the therapist." His voice was shrill with a certain flare of disgust.

"I was not snoring," Remus said, pretending to take offense.

Snape flung the covers off him, gasping in horror as he looked down at his body. "I'm in a hospital gown?" his voice was enraged and Remus started laughing. Snape spun his head around, causing his neck to crack, "You're in one too, bloody idiot!"

Remus looked down, gasping. The blue hospital gown sagged off his skinny body. He still had on his fingerless gloves and his overly big scarf had prevented him from even looking at his body.

"Humiliation," Snape grumbled to himself, closing his eyes as Harry Potter and his friends eyed him from the window, laughing simultaneously. Remus waved to them nervously, and they stopped seeing him.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione said, opening the doors of the Hospital Wing. Harry and Ron came running in behind her. "What's wrong?" Her insides overturned seeing Snape standing beside him, his fists in balls and obviously steaming.

"Oh," Remus said. "Oh – um, Severus and I had an accident; nothing big really. Thank you though for your concerns, we – "

"Get. Out." Snape hissed.

Ron jumped. Harry glared.

"Are you going to be alright, Professor?" Hermione said, eyeing Remus. Her gaze really said, "Are you going to be alright with him?" And she nudged her head towards Snape, who was sending heated glares at Harry and then Ron, and then Harry and then Ron again.

"I'm fine, Hermione," Remus said, a sad side smile on his lips. "Really."

Madame Pomphrey led the three students out, and they made their way down the halls, whispering to each other. Snape turned back to Remus, and he could hear his teeth gritting. He winced.

"I wonder what will happen to you once you get fired," Snape said. "The DADA job never lasts for more than a year. Of course, if it had be me, it would have, but Dumbledore's too much of a prick to know that."

"Is it because you're in a hospital gown that you've gone cranky?" Remus said, trying to search for his wand or clothes. Snape stood, still clenching his fists and not really looking at anything. For a second, Remus was scared he might explode. "It's not that bad, really…"

"Maybe not for you," Snape hissed. "How many times a week do you wake up in these…" he searched for a word, but couldn't find it, and grumbled. "I can only imagine what your occupation will be after this year."

Remus sighed. "Can we not do this today?"

"May I shine your shoes, sir? May I shine your shoes, sir?" Snape started. "That'll be you in about six months."

"Very clever," Remus said, covering his hand with his face and trying to breathe steadily. "Very funny, really, now, we need to find Professor Plax so that we can – "

"It's Christmas holiday," Snape interrupted.

"Yes, I know," Remus said. He walked over to the doors, holding the back of his gown with his hands so that his backside was covered. Snape hissed, doing the same and followed him. "Madame Pomphrey," Remus said, trying to smile. "Do you mind giving us our clothes?"

Madame Pomphrey chuckled. "Of course, dear," she said, taking Remus' face in her hands and pinching his cheek. Remus laughed nervously and then turned to Severus, giving him the 'OK' sign. Snape grumbled.

A few seconds past and Remus threw a black cloak, black pants and black undershirt at Snape, who hastily put them on. Remus put on his own jeans, discovering that they were still drenched in throw up, and then a plain white t-shirt. He flexed his hands, stretched, and then shivered looking outside.

It was snowing and he didn't have a jacket. Snape noticed his gaze looking outside and smirked. "Can't afford a jacket? How incredibly sad."

"No, no," Remus said. "I don't need one."

Snape raised an eyebrow, happy to be dressed. "Then let's go."

Remus halted for a moment, then put on a cheery expression and waltzed out the door. They made their way along the corridors, sighing in unison as Professor Plax came into view.

"Christmas break gives me a perfect time for this assignment," he said. "Since none of the students are here, you two are to report to Diagon Alley for this one."

"Are we to do your errands?" Snape spat.

"No," Professor Plax said, amused. "Remus here is due for his check up."

"W-what?" Remus almost choked.

"I've informed the Care of Magical Creatures and they've agreed to let Severus here be there with you. I've concluded this to be a rather interesting assignment, one that will let Severus get an idea of how prejudice is tossed around these days."

"I actually wasn't going to go…" Remus said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're going."

"You have check-ups?" Snape almost burst out laughing. "Do they give you a biscuit when it's over, Remus?"

"Again with the jokes," Remus said, glaring. "Professor Plax," he said, "Can we please do something else? I'd be willing to see Severus in a room with a bunch of people who hate Death Eaters – "

"How dare you question my assignments – "?

"It's the same thing you're doing to me!" Remus said, his teeth noticeably getting sharper and his yellow eyes prancing.

Professor Plax looked at him for a long time, and then turned on his heels, passing them. He smacked them both hard on the back, causing them to jerk forward and cough out an exasperated puff of air and smirked. "Have fun."

- - - - - -

Remus tried to smile. He ignored Snape's comments as they opened the door to the Care of Magical Creatures building. He walked up to the desk and the lady behind it looked up at him, smiling also.

"Can I help up?" she said.

"Yes," Remus said, clearing his throat. "I'm Remus Lupin…here for my um, ahem, appointment."

Her smile instantly faded, and Remus' insides dropped. His heart sank. This was always the response he got from everyone. Her face turned a little angry and she got up from her desk. "Right this way, Mr. Lupin."

Severus followed, looking absentmindedly at all the people that glared at Remus as he walked through the halls. Of course, Remus was trying to smile, tried to pretend that the glares did not bother him, but he winced every time.

"Everyone seems so friendly here," Snape said.

"Don't they?" Remus said through a smile.

"I mean, I already got a girl's number," Snape said.

"Lucky you."

"And a job offer."

"Congratulations."

"And I think I won a lifetime supply of – "

"All right, this way, Mr. Lupin," the lady said. "Sit down and take off your shirt please. I'll get Doctor Herman in a moment." Snape stood against the wall, and the lady shot him a pleasant smile before walking out. Remus glowered.

"She was lovely, wasn't she?" Snape said.

"Oh, yea. We dated once," Remus joked, taking off his shirt and scarf. He thought quickly whether or not to take his gloves off. After all, his fingers were still exposed, but it was cold outside and they did him better than nothing. Besides, the last time he came here, they made him touch silver. He shivered at the thought, and decided on keeping them on.

"Take your mittens off," came Doctor Herman's harsh voice.

"But – "

"You heard him," Snape said. "Take 'em off."

Remus looked at Snape, shocked, then took them off and almost threw them at him. Doctor Herman stepped closer, taking a finger and tracing over the long scars that ran sharp across Remus' body. Remus shifted uncomfortably.

"I'd bet you wished that was that pink haired girl from the Order," Snape mumbled.

Remus laughed, "Actually, I do."

Doctor Herman seemed unamused. He raised his left arm and took out a long silver rod, and then his eyes flashed at Remus. "I'd like you to hold this for one full minute," he said, this time clearly amused. Remus gulped.

"I'd rather not…"

"I don't really care," Doctor Herman said.

Snape stood up straighter. "If you know it's going to hurt him, why test it?"

Doctor Herman walked towards Snape, wrapped his arm around his shoulder as if they were old friends, "It's best to let them know who's boss. Let them know that when they're at the registry, they're at the damn registry."

Snape turned his head towards Remus, whose eyes were fixed on the silver rod. His pale face had become a ghostly white and his eyes were no longer showing sadness but pure fear. He watched he took a step back, running finger through his hair.

"Doctor Herman," Remus said slowly, "I'd really rather not. Last time," he looked down at his hands and continued, "the burns didn't go away and they kept…opening back up."

Doctor Herman stepped forward. "We can do it by force, Remus, or you can do it freely. I would expect that you wouldn't want to be strapped down again, hmm?"

"No, sir," Remus said. "I mean, please, can't we skip the silver today? It's really…" he tried to laugh, but his gaze went straight back to the rod. "It's really – um," he stammered for more arguments, but Doctor Herman's face remained unchanging.

Snape did not know what was wrong with him. His fists were becoming sweaty and his stomach was lurching. What was this feeling? Oh, no, this wasn't…_sympathy _was it? No bloody way. This was hilarious watching Remus be scared. This was supposed to be hilarious at least, but Snape could not find the laughter. He stood back, watching as Doctor Herman grabbed Remus' arm tightly and shoved the silver into Remus' fist, holding his hand over it so he wouldn't drop it.

"One. Full. Minute," Doctor Herman's voice said.

Remus eyes started watering, and he nodded, but Doctor Herman hadn't started the clock yet. It took him a few seconds of starting before he said; 'Go' and the counting began. Snape leaned back on his heels as Remus bit his lip, trying not to cry out. He looked at his steaming hand, the burns already appearing before him.

"It's been a minute," Snape said, finally.

Remus closed his eyes, but Doctor Herman didn't move. Remus didn't dare try and get his hand off him; he just stood, holding the silver rod tightly with Doctor Herman's strong hand over his.

"It's been a minute," Snape tried again.

Doctor Herman didn't move.

"It's been a minute!" Snape said, now walking over to the two of them.

"Yes, I suppose it has," Doctor Herman said, letting his grip of Remus' hand go. The silver rod fell to the floor and Remus scarred hand was red and looked as if it were going to burst in flames. Doctor Herman took notes. Remus panted heavily, unable to curl his hand, unable to move it at all.

"How did that feel, eh?" Doctor Herman's voice sang.

Remus didn't say anything. He just looked at his hand as the cuts started opening up. Two more doctors came in, eyeing him. "Last time you didn't get your mark," said one. "Today's the big day."

"I don't have to get one," Remus said, unexpectedly. "The law hasn't been passed. I don't have to subject to – "

"You will get that tag, later," Doctor Herman said. "I am fully confident in the law that they will pass it. It's now or later."

Remus looked ragged. "Later."

They glared at him. "Then we'll proceed to the shots."

"I don't suppose I could do this later?" Remus said. The only answer he received, however, was three smirks and a flicker of abhorrence. "Well," Remus said, "I should get going, then."

Two doctors grabbed his upper arms. Doctor Herman walked over to Snape. "This happens every time," he said playfully. "Restraining them is the only way to get the message across."

Snape wanted to punch something. "Just what exactly are these shots for?"

Doctor Herman sighed, "Anything you'd give to the common dog."

Remus wiggled, trying to get them off, but the pushed him down on the bed behind him. He cringed when his back hit something sharp. The doctor to the left held down his left arm, strapping it to the bed with a blue restraint. The doctor to the right did the same. Remus kicked wildly with his legs, hitting one of them in the face.

"You little –" the kicked doctor said. Remus kept kicking. Eventually, one of them got his right leg and strapped it down, and then, after the right leg kicked around in the air for some time after, pinned it and strapped it too.

"I hate shots," Remus said, rolling his head back.

"How many are there," Snape said.

"Eight for today," Doctor Herman said, the needle diving into Remus' neck. Remus winced, feeling dizzy. Doctor Herman laughed at Remus' obvious pain, but seemed disappointed that he didn't cry out. He took the second needle and plunged into his neck again, this time making Remus squeal.

Remus panted, looking at Snape. "Professor Plax hates me."

"Obviously," Snape said, accidentally letting Remus see his wince as the third needle struck in.

"I hate his assignments," Remus said, his voice cracking as the fourth needle met with his neck. "I should be the one watching next time."

"You watched for seven years," Snape said, his hatred returning.

Remus' mouth opened slightly. He looked sad for a moment until the sixth needle dove into his neck and he cringed. "Ow!" he said. Doctor Herman laughed.

"What an animated response," he said, playing around with the seventh needle.

Remus felt like he was falling and hitting concrete. He felt as though he were being smashed by thousands of bricks. He felt like his body was just about to hit the edge of a cliff. He felt as if he were drowning and he couldn't breathe.

"One more," Doctor Herman said.

"I think you should do three more," Snape hissed. Remus sputtered.

"Great idea, man," Doctor Herman said. "Fabulous idea."

"You little – " Remus tried, but quickly the doctor he had kicked earlier picked up the utensil he was carrying and hit him hard over the head causing Remus to see stars and then see nothing.


	6. Snape's Got Silver

**Candeh** – Chapter Six up. I plan to make ALL my stories on fanfiction in the range of about twenty chapters in each story. If you don't like stories that long, too damn bad. ;)

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Cheese and Crackers – **Yea, Remus got his 'pity fest', and it's because I'm obsessed with him. Severus will get his, I guess, it won't be fun to write for me because he comes nothing in compare for me to Remus, but it's what the readers want, so this chapters for you, Cheese. Peace.

**ValidHacker** – Yea, I was sort of snickering myself for making Remus kick him in the face. I could imagine how apologetic he must have looked and how pissed off for being strapped down. Remus Lupin hates being treated like an animal, however much of a sexy beast he is. ;)

**Strange Music** – Thanks! I don't usually like Snape myself…but he needs to be somewhat sympathetic or else the story would go nowhere. Of course, they aren't going to be out of character at all, so don't cha worry.

**Soldier of Passion** – Yea, Snape feels bad. He has a heart. I hate writing about it, but he does need to have all internal organs and such to be working properly and the heart is one of them. Yes, that black stony heart is one of them, my friend. ;)

**Chapter Six** –

**Snape's Got Silver**

"I am giving you each a journal."

"A journal?" Snape said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Why are we getting journals?" Remus said, taking the black book from Professor Plax, Severus' and his own, and tried to hand it to Snape, but he swat it away with the back of his hand.

"I am not a teenage girl," he hissed.

Professor Plax snorted, "Obviously not, but you have the angst of a teenager and the wolf has the sensitivity of one."

Remus pretended this didn't bother him. He cleared his throat and Professor Plax snickered. He was always right.

"Angst?" Snape laughed. "How quaint. Let me guess, you watch to much of Muggle therapy shows."

_Journal – You are obscenely stupid. I hate you and I hate Professor Plax's assignments. If I have to listen to that werewolf talk I'll explode. I actually think a little part of me died today, diary. I mean journal. I mean, stupid piece of crap. Ahem, anyway, a little part of me literally shriveled up when Remus actually touched the book and handed it to me with those unemployed hands and gave me that pathetic blank stare of his. Disgusting. Half. Breed. – Severus Snape_

"You are to write in it everyday. It can be one sentence, two sentence, one page, two page, so on," Professor Plax stopped. "This will be in addition to the assignments you two are assigned and the journals have nothing to do with them. They are not a get-out-of-bonding time card. They are not an excuse not to do my assignments, and most of all," he looked to Severus who had been ready to whack an oblivious Remus Lupin over the head, "They are not weapons."

_Journal – I don't think we're getting anywhere. I think Severus tried to hit me on the head with his journal. I saw him in the mirror, but pretended I didn't so that if he wanted to back away at anytime, he could, because I know he has some light in him, but he didn't, and if Professor Plax didn't say anything, I think I would have been beaten with a little journal. That would have hurt, by the way. These things have a leather cord thing that wraps them tight. Worst of all, Severus gave me the silver clasped one. I'm sure Professor Plax had meant for me to get the gold one. I tried to tell him that I think the silver one was Severus', but it didn't work out so I have to pry the thing open and literally not touch anything in it except the pages and it still burns my eyes. Thanks a lot, Severus. – Remus Lupin_

"Ow!"

"Is there something wrong, Remus?"

"This thing is silver."

"Yes?"

"Wasn't I supposed to get the gold one?"

"Yes."

"Severus has it."

"Yes, he does."

Remus blinked. "Can I have it?"

"No."

"Werewolves get hurt with silver – "

"Are you questioning my knowledge of mentally challenged wolves?"

Snape snickered, playing with the gold-crusted journal in his hands, fingering the designs and flashing it at Remus. Remus scowled. "I would give Remus this one, Professor Plax," Snape said in monotone, "but I felt that if he got burnt before he wrote in his journal, he would share his feelings more."

_Journal – I made a good joke today. Remus looked so pissed. – Severus Snape_

_Journal – Snape has a sense of humor. I'm so pissed. –Remus Lupin_

"Your assignment today is the obstacle course – "

"Obstacle course?"

"Yes, I've set it up just on school grounds. You two will be in it, competing against each other, learning that in order to make stable grounds between you two, you must have good sportsman ship and fight each other, not caring which of the two wins. See, this is not an assignment about winning – "

"I'm going to kick your ass," Snape hissed at Remus.

"It's about sportsmanship, not kicking ass, Severus," Professor Plax said. "Your audience will be – "

"Audience?" Remus said, jerking his head forward.

"Yes, audience. Your audience will be the students at the school and I want – "

"Students at the school?" Remus and Snape said together.

"Yes," Professor Plax said, annoyed by all the interruptions. "And I don't want the students of Slytherin cheering for Severus or the cheering of students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for Remus to get in your way – "

"You just said Remus would have more fans than me!"

"I want you to only think of your opponent and your tactics of winning. Got it?"

Silence.

"This is another bad idea," came Remus' quiet voice.

"Again, Remus Lupin tries to question something about me," Professor Plax snapped, but his head veered towards Snape.

"Because I'm going to whoop your ass in the obstacle course or what?" Snape said, not rising.

Professor Plax's eyes twinkled. He loved competition. Yes, he _adored_ competition.

- - - - - -

"Go Lupin! Whooo!" Hermione yelled from the crowd. Ron waved a Gryffindor flag out into the long green field in front of them and Harry rubbed his hands together. Professor Plax had set up a big obstacle course and had made everyone inside Hogwarts come and watch Remus and Snape race through it.

"Professor Lupin is going to get hurt," he said.

Ron opened his mouth to protest, "Forgivable curses only," he said, brushing back his red hair. Draco snickered in the corner.

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to get killed," he whispered to them. "Should be pretty exciting. I'm only glad we were here to watch Snape make the light leave his yellow eyes."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. Was she really the only one that caught on? Ever since Snape assigned the essay, she knew. She also knew that Remus wouldn't hurt a fly, but Snape…maybe, especially since it was only a few weeks to the full moon. She swallowed, turning away from Draco and focused her eyes back on the obstacle course. Snape came out, dressed in his usually long robe, and threw off his cape to expose black pants, black shiny boots, and a black long sleeved shirt. His greasy hair feel to his shoulders and his hooked nose lined perfectly up with his hair that parted right down the middle. Remus awkwardly stepped forward.

He was wearing his usual brown sweater, ragged jeans, fingerless gloves, cheap Muggle shoes he got at a thrift store and his long scarf. He reluctantly took off his sweater to reveal a plain white t-shirt underneath and set his scarf aside. Professor Plax's voice stormed out to the crowd.

"Shake hands," he said.

Neither of the men extended their hand, and then Remus lifted his right hand forward, but Snape didn't return it and Remus used it to scratch the back of his neck.

"No Unforgivable curses," he said, glaring at Snape, who looked absent mindedly on, "No freezing charms, no spells on the other person whatsoever. The only things you can charm are the objects you see around you. Tripping, pushing, shoving, hitting, kicking, spitting, launching, grabbing is all allowed. On the count of three, you two will begin. One," the crowd died down, "Two," Remus and Snape made themselves at the ready, gripping their wands in their hands, "Three!"

Snape and Remus both ran forward. With a leap, they surged through the forest at top speed. Remus was far ahead of Snape, and Snape stopped, catching his breath.

"He's a freaking werewolf, he's cheating," he mumbled. He looked at his wand, tossed it in the other hand and then pointed it at the fast running man ahead of him. "Avis!"

Instantly, a flock of birds swarmed down upon Remus' head. He stopped, trying to swat away the pecking birds and Snape shot past him, laughing wildly. Remus tried to run away from the birds, but they brought their beaks down on him sharp. When they finally flew away, he darted after Snape, jumping over the holes Professor Plax had dug and climbing the wooden wall Professor Plax had built. Finally, Snape's black figure was spotted almost a half a mile away.

"I love enhanced senses," Remus muttered to himself, his eyes flickering more yellow as he drew out his wand, "Evanesco!" Suddenly, the hole in front of Snape vanished and Snape, who did not notice the invisible hole, fell into it with a quick snap. Remus continued to run forward, blocking out Snape's curses behind him.

"Damn werewolf!" Snape said, lifting himself out of the hole, jolting forward. He brushed himself off and continued to run also, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth in pure hatred. He could see the skinny figure ahead of him – his patched white t-shirt was clear in the green and brown forest. "Immobulus!"

Remus stopped dead. "Hey! You can't freeze."

"That wasn't freezing it was stopping." Snape stopped too, deciding it was a good opportunity to catch his breath. "Besides, you're a werewolf and it's not fair that you're used to running on all fours."

"Only once a month do I do that – "

"Once a month more than me."

"That sounded like jealousy."

"Why would I be jealous of someone like you, Remus Lupin?"

Remus stayed still, watching Snape breathe heavily. When he had caught his breath, Snape started walking forward, not bothering to run now that Remus was almost literally glued to the spot.

"Hey!" Remus called, his hand stuck at his side, but his fingers able to move. He gripped his wand with two fingers, and with a loud pop he was able to move again. He wiggled around, glad he could finally go, and then redirected his wand at his opponent. "You cheated!"

"You cheated too!"

"How on earth did I cheat?"

They were both running alongside each other, jumping over obstacles Professor Plax had set up. They ducked under a rod, zipped through a maze of swinging vines and dove over a wide crack in the earth, clearly meant to stumble one of them.

"You can run like an animal," Snape said through breaths. "And you are one."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I don't see how I can exactly stop being one, so if you have any potions you'd like to give me, I'm all up for it," Remus said sarcastically, the anger rising.

"I'd like to give you some poison, but every now and then seeing you drink the Wolfsbane is comforting. I just love your face. It's like making you eat dirt." Snape pushed his body into Remus, who stumbled, surprised. It took him a while to regain himself, and then stood, pushing himself into Snape as they ran.

Snape extended a foot, tripping Remus, who got up rather quickly after falling on a hard stone. Remus then shoved Snape aside, pushing him into a large tree. They continued to push at each other until finally, the end of the forest was visible and they both stopped, eying each other threateningly.

"Incarceous!" Snape suddenly yelled and Remus fell to the floor, bound by the ankles with a silver rope. Snape ran forward, making his way as fast as he could towards the end, towards the light and the screaming crowd, the sound of Professor Plax's voice booming to the audience, not daring to look back.

Remus didn't bother tugging at his ankles. Instead, he reached for his wand, furious at the pain that was burning inside him. He screamed out and through his yelp of stinging sensations, yelled at the top of his lungs at the black sprinting figure, "Locomotor Mortis!"

Snape fell back, his own legs now locked together. He fell to the ground with a thud, cursing wildly. Remus dragged himself forward by his nails, digging into the ground to push himself towards Snape, who was struggling on the floor. Escaped moans of pain shot through him from the silver around his ankles and finally, when he got to Snape on the floor, they eyed each other.

In a heat of rage and fury, Remus lifted his arms and pounded them down over Snape's head. Snape blinked wildly, surprised, but laughing.

"That's your best punch – ow!" Snape received a harder blow in the stomach and curled into a ball. Remus managed to use a branch to pick himself up and barely dodged Snape's efforts to trip him again. He hopped closer to Snape on the floor, found Snape's hands at his ankles, but bent down and punched him across the face, causing the greasy teacher to fall back.

"You filthy little mutt!" Snape said, holding his bleeding nose.

Remus hopped forward again wishing he could kick him the stomach, but the bonds on his ankles were making his vision hazy. He jumped towards the end of the forest, Snape getting up and hoping close behind him. The two finally made it out to the crowd, who starting cheering at their return, but Snape suddenly jumped on top of him.

"Get off!" Remus mumbled.

The cheering died smoothly and they all watched the two of them struggle on the floor. Snape hurled in for a punch, catching Remus in the stomach. He doubled forward, and then used his own arms, with full force, knocking Snape to the ground in a heap. Snape felt his eyes blur and the werewolf loomed over him, rage in his eyes. It was the first time Snape had ever seen the wolf in Remus, and the last thing he saw before unconsciousness.

Remus panted heavily over Snape's body. He clutched his head, looking down at the silver ropes. The students in the stands looked at him in shock. Remus Lupin never did something mean. He swallowed hard, looking down at Snape, and suddenly, he felt like he was in school again, and this time, he wasn't just watching.

He tried to stifle moans that were escaping his mouth and the students watched in horror and question as to why silver bonds would hurt him so much. He fell to his knees, his body shaking and instantly Dumbledore hurried over to him along with Professor Plax.

"Silver, eh?" Professor Plax whispered.

"You allowed Snape to use silver?" Dumbledore said steadily. Remus continued to cry out, surprised that Dumbledore was doing nothing to help him. Finally, Dumbledore waved his wand and the bonds disappeared and Remus' head throbbed a feeling of after pain and relief.

Snape was still on the ground and he instantly felt sick. His college's face was pale and sad and hurt and it was his fault. He bent forward, to try and get Snape back to himself, but the wolf was in him.

"Oh no…" managed to escape his lips.

"Remus," Professor Plax said. "It was fair. You won. Let's see how Snape likes silver now, huh?" His voice was suddenly booming again, "Gold goes to Remus Lupin! Silver goes to Severus Snape!" There was no cheering in the crowd, just murmuring, whispering, everyone unbelieving that Remus wasn't the one who had gotten beaten.

Remus stood, shaking. He swallowed hard. Dumbledore's eyes were deep in his and Snape's, whose were closed, face only darkness.

- - - - - -

_Journal – How could Remus Lupin make me spend another night in the Hospital Wing? Huh? He should be the one in here and not me. If it weren't for him cheating in the beginning with his…overly…excessively…wolf speed…then he would be the one getting his chest burnt on that worthless silver metal. Damn him. Damn Professor Plax. Damn Dumbledore. Ow, I actually hurt. Madame Pomphrey actually had to carry me to a bed. I am not pathetic like Remus Lupin and I will not be subjected to pity. _

_Remus Lupin will get what's coming to him because he deserves it. I want to watch him suffer. I still can't believe I'm in pain. Humiliation, exasperation, mutilation. And you know what's even worse? _

_This stupid card he sent me! It says, and I so spitefully quote: "Dear Severus, I am deeply sorry for the way the obstacle course turned out. I did not mean tot harm you in anyway. I feel awful about it and I hope that you can somehow forgive me for what a horrible thing I did. I really think we can do better in Professor Plax's next assignment. The more we go through it the more I'm starting realize how much I need it. Anyway, please, if you could forgive me, I'd be grateful. – Remus Lupin." _

_Isn't that hilarious? It made me laugh, actually laugh out loud in a freaking hospital bed. Nobody laughs in the hospital and that's how stupid Remus Lupin is. Forgive him? He probably got such joy out of doing this to me. He probably took a bow as Potter, Weasel and the Mud-blood egged him on. Half-breed. – Severus Snape_

"He's actually really hurt, Remus," Dumbledore said. "He's been sleeping most of the day and he's had to get some major – " he stopped seeing the sad look on Remus' face.

"I don't know what came over me," he said.

"You know if I thought you were a monster I would have never hired you Remus. You are exactly the same kind-hearted boy as you were in school, always polite and kind. I'm sure Severus will forgive you."

_Journal – I just hurt Severus. He is actually in pain because of me and now he is going to hate me even more. I sent him a card to tell him how bad I feel. I'll be surprised if he accepts it. It's funny how hard I try to be nice and yet I still have people who hate me. I think a card is fine though. A cake could be good too. Chocolate cake. Or just chocolate. Everybody loves chocolate. –Remus Lupin_

"Your next assignment is actually going to be writing a book. No less than ten pages, no more than twelve. For you, Remus, your book will be entitled 'Severus Snape', and for you Severus, it will be 'Remus Lupin.' It's due in two days."

"How ironic," Remus joked. "Teachers getting the homework."

"This actually isn't a bad idea, Professor Plax," Snape said, smiling.

Remus' eyes bulged, but then his face turned soft, raising an eyebrow. Snape had made it no less than clear that he hated him ever since the course, and he had refrained from saying anything positive.

"Good," Professor Plax said. "If I were you, I'd get started."

**Candeh** – I gave Snape a little pity fest. Remus has one too cause he's guilty, but I swear in the next chapter, Snape REALLY gets his pity fest. Now I need to stop using those words. 'Pity fest'. It's reminding me of feast and it's making me hungry. Too bad I don't eat…NOT :D xoxo


	7. By Severus and Remus

**Candeh** – I'm updating another chapter of 'Bonding' so soon, ONLY because I will be in Vermont for the next six days without my computer. I was at the camp my high school holds last week which was the explanation for the delay on updating. Hopefully you all can find it in your hearts and read this chapter, patiently waiting for my return on it. It will come, people. Xoxo

**Chapter Seven** –

**By Severus and Remus**

"Okay, Severus, let's see your book," Professor Plax said. Snape threw ten pages of parchment on the desk in front of him and Remus jumped. Professor Plax rolled his eyes at the skinny man's movement and picked it up. "Very nice, Severus. Would you like to read a few pages to us?"

"I would love to," Snape said. Remus suddenly felt a knot in his throat and his stomach drop. He knew what was coming. Shit. Snape picked up the book and flipped open to page one. "Remus Lupin: A Memoir," he cleared his throat. "Remus Lupin is a pathetic man and at the age of an adult choices to pity himself because of his lycanthropy as if he were still five years old. He also choices to act pleasantly because he is deeply afraid of people hating him and being prejudice towards his feral condition.

"Not only is he a skinny man, but he has the yellow eyes of a savage wolf, however much he likes to deny it." He turned the page, Remus' face loosing color. Professor Plax cleared his throat for Snape to stop reading, but he continued anyway. "Remus Lupin has difficulty in Potions but is believed to be skilled in DADA, however he has failed to do anything remarkable. He was a coward in his school days and even now; he hates confrontation and he is easily ignored."

Snape stopped.

"Severus," Professor Plax said calmly. "Thank you."

"Thank you?" Remus said.

"Yes," Professor Plax said. "He did the assignment. Ten pages."

"He never said it had to be a book of praise," Snape sneered. "Oh. Is that what you were expecting?"

Remus stood up and flung his ten pages of parchment on the table. Then he picked page one up and started reading, his hands shaking with rage, "Severus Snape is a misunderstood man. He is intelligent in his classes and a wonderful teacher. He is admired by the Slytherins greatly and is a great use to the Order. Dumbledore is very fond of him and he is also a good member of the Hogwarts staff."

Professor Plax smiled, "Very good, Remus."

Remus let his jaw drop. Snape glared. Determined to get Professor Plax to take his side, Remus kept reading, "Severus is a loyal man with a determined heart. Although some mistake his determination for stubbornness, it is clear that he is vaguely an understanding person."

"That's enough, Remus," Professor Plax said.

Remus stayed standing but closed his mouth, in pure shock. With a rush of anger that flew over him, he grabbed the parchments that were dedicated to him read over it wildly, gripping the pages more tightly as he went on.

_Age the age of five, Remus Lupin was bitten and his poor, ashamed parents were worried that he would never get an education. Unfortunately for society, Albus Dumbledore allowed the half-breed to attend Hogwarts, where he would slip away through the Whomping Willow and Shrieking Shack on the nights of the full moon. His degenerate friends James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew found out and, thinking that he would be a good prankster with them, allowed him to continue being their friend. However, it was obvious to everyone that Remus Lupin was not a one of them and his quiet livid ways went not unnoticed as he stood in the background watching his friends torment. _

_Unemployed, he graduated Hogwarts, the teachers sympathy making him the top of his class, and lived on the streets, for no one in the right mind would hire someone with his condition. It wasn't until Albus Dumbledore assigned him to the teaching job at Hogwarts as DADA did he finally have a job thinking that he could get away with pretending to be normal. _

_It is unlikely that Remus Lupin will be remembered when he dies for anything except being a self-conscious werewolf with the incapability of doing anything wolfish. It is only likely that his disgusting half-breed counterparts are embarrassed of his part in their circle, as is any witch or wizard in the Wizarding World. _

_What Remus Lupin deserves is a dog leash and a dog dish. He does not need a teaching job, but a new set of clothes that he can't afford. Fingerless gloves don't' compliment the grunge look he is clearly going for. Most likely, he will spend his life alone in an underground society, tormented by his disabilities by other freaks. He will strive to be normal, grieve over the girls that he cannot date, because in reality, Remus Lupin is an untamed feral. _

Remus closed the pages together and breathed heavily. He concentrated on his surroundings, not on the laughing Snape next to him or the thoughtful therapist in front of him waiting for him to explode. Instead, he focused his eyes on a quill on the table, but thoughts drifted to stabbing Snape in the chest with it.

"Are you done, Remus?" Professor Plax said, pointing towards his chair. Remus sat down reluctantly, still glaring at the quill. His fists were in balls, crumbling the ten pieces of parchment into a surprisingly small ball for the whole essay. "Good. Now, your next assignment – "

"Can I watch as Severus gets decapitated?" Remus said through clenched teeth.

"No."

"You're hilarious, Remus," Snape said. "Go on. Tell us a werewolf joke. C'mon."

"Can I decapitate him?" Remus said. The wolf was in his head and as much as he tried not to say anything at all, the words were being forced and he was no longer in control of what he was saying.

"Bad doggy, Remus! Bad dog!" Snape said, whacking Remus on the nose with Remus' essay about him.

"Enough," Professor Plax said, slamming his fist down. "Your next assignment is to go to Britain."

"With the Muggles?" Snape said with a look of disgust.

"Yes," Professor Plax said. "With the Muggles."

"And what on Earth are we going to do there?" Snape asked.

"Why, baby-sit of course."

"Excuse me?" Remus said for the first time.

"Babysitting." Professor Plax ignored their unbelieving faces. He sighed, explaining. "Yea, this assignment is a bit cheesy, but Muggle kids will be less more difficult for two…men in therapy. They're not testing out their new wands or make you shoot slime out of your nose, etc."

"Slime out of your nose? Hilarious."

_Journal – He's making us to Britain with the Muggles. This will be interesting. By the way, I think Remus liked my book. – Severus Snape_

_Journal – I don't know if I can stand another day with him; another stupid assignment. I thought my decapitation idea was pretty good, too bad Professor Plax didn't go for it. But that wasn't me…I don't know what came over me. Maybe it's because the moon is in a week…I'm not sure which. – Remus Lupin. _

- - - - - -

"What the hell are Converse?" Snape said looking down at his feet.

"Muggle shoes," Remus muttered. He scratched the back of his neck, then looked down at the three kids eyeing them. One was awkwardly chubby and reminded him of a very young Peter. The other was a girl around the age of six, dark brown hair that curled at her shoulders and another boy, smaller, who was picking his nose.

"So," the one called Jimmy said, stopping digging in his nose.

Remus bent down. "Hi," he said. "I'm Remus and this is Severus. He's a bit of a grumpy camper, but we can get along, can't we guys?"

"Sure can," the girl said. "I'm Lena. And this," she said jerking towards the fat one, "Is Lee." She shifted on the couch, "Why did my mommy hire two babysitters?"

Snape snorted, "Because your mommy is under a curse and she doesn't know because she's a stupid Mug – "

Remus stuttered for something to say over him, "So…hide and seek anyone?"

The kids cheered and Snape spat, walking awkwardly in the Muggle shoes Professor Plax had given him, jerking and scratching at the red t-shirt he was forced to wear. The jeans were a little big and too blue for his taste and he brushed his hair back, sighing as it fell back into its natural middle part.

Remus led the kids by the hands and Snape moaned following. "Want me to count first?"

"What the bloody hell is hide and seek?" Snape snapped.

"Bloody hell!" shouted Lena.

"Oh!" Remus said. "Oh!" He nervously laughed. "Haha, none of that now, your mom wouldn't approve, I'm sure."

"You count," Jimmy said, pointing angrily at Snape. Snape laughed.

"I'm not counting," he retorted harshly.

Remus looked pleadingly at him. "Can you just count?"

Snape shook his head. "This is ridiculous." He reluctantly turned around and faced the wall, counting in a non-caring monotone.

"And don't peek, ugly," shot one of the kids.

"You little prat!" Snape shouted, turning around ready to choke the kid silly, but Remus stepped in front of them.

"One…Two…Three," Remus said.

"No!" Peter said. "We want _him _to count! We want to hide with you!"

Snape grumbled, turning around once again and counting. Remus gave a soft apologetic smile and then ran off with the three kids behind the couch. Instantly, Snape stopped counting and turned around.

"Ready or not, you little brats," he hissed. He turned on the tennis shoes and instantly saw Jimmy's feet from behind it. He jumped out, smirking wildly at them, but before he could say another word, Lena and Peter and Jimmy jumped on him, pinning him down on the ground.

"Kids!" Remus said, his hands now grabbing his hair. "Kids, get off him he's…"

"Get off me you little – " Snape hissed, but the kids managed to pick him up off the floor. Lena ran into the bathroom picking up some toilet paper and a bar of soap. She threw the soap at Snape's head, who growled in response. Then, she hurled the toilet paper at him, wrapping it around his body.

Snape tugged at the paper, his black eyes filled with rage, trying to catch the kids that were tugging at his arms and hitting at his face. "Stupid little Muggle brats! Get off me!"

"Severus!" Remus said, trying to pull Peter off, but the kid was heavier than he was and he got tired fast. "Kids!"

"We don't like him! He has a big nose!" Lena said, skipping around throwing toilet paper on Snape. Suddenly, Snape took a step forward and grabbed the girl by the arm. She kicked at him, but he overpowered her and sat her down on the couch.

"Listen here, filthy little girl," Snape said.

"No, you listen big nose!"

Snape twitched hearing Remus hold back obvious laughter.

"Remus, let's go get ice cream!" Jimmy said.

"I actually think it's time for bed," Remus suggested, picking up Peter who was jumping to get into his arms. He lifted him up, then instantly had to sit down, his sore arms from the weight of the kid.

Snape twirled around. "Look at him. Make fun of him. He's a skinny prick with the complexion of a ghost."

Remus shot him a look, and he snapped. "I think they like the big nose."

The kids laughed and Snape fumed madly. "Bed! Now!" He dragged the kids by their feet into their bedroom, and then slammed the door shut, but the kids managed to get out anyway and tackled him. "Get! Off!"

Remus' face softened, "Kids…how about I give you some chocolate?"

"My mommy says not to take candy from strangers," Lena said, but Peter was drooling at the mention of candy. Remus shook it off and Snape snickered, glad that the attention was off of him, but it did not stay for long.

"Okay, let's get ice cream from your big…white…thing, then, okay?" Remus said, his smile on the verge of irritation.

"You mean the refrigerator?" said Lena. Snape grumbled.

"Right, of course," Remus said, slapping himself in the head. The kids laughed.

"Yes, yes, Remus is quite the comedian. You should see him on the full moon. He's exceptionally funny," Snape hissed.

Remus' eyes bulged. "Ice cream it is then, kids." He shoved the kids into the kitchen, got some bowls and started scooping ice cream into them. He had some difficulty, but Jimmy helped him how to use the Muggle contraption while Snape leaned against the wall, snorting.

"These assignments are ridiculous," he said when the kids started digging it. Remus leaned against the same wall, panting and rubbing his weak, skinny wrist.

"It's for the best, I guess."

"How is this for the best, exactly? How is babysitting kids helping anything?" Snape yelled. "You know what I think? I think he's up to something or something. I think he's getting us in deeper over our heads."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Yea, but you also think I'm going to attack you at every moment."

"You are, wolf," Snape said, disgusted.

Remus shook his head, "My point exactly." He played with the loose string on the zip up blue jacket Professor Plax had given him and then at the darker blue jeans. He bit his lip, hoping the kids would take their time, but turned to the sudden yelp that urged out of Snape's mouth.

Peter had punched him hard in the stomach and Snape glared coldly at him. Remus stood up, pulling Peter back.

"I guess in retrospect you shouldn't give children ice cream in the middle of the night," Remus said, struggling.

"You git," Snape said, walking away, but Lena and Jimmy pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. "Oof!" He fell on his chin as the kids jumped on top of him and he grudgingly tried to rip them off. "Remus, get over here!"

"Uh, kids, look at this…look it's a…uh…light switch. Oooh, ahh," he flipped the light switch on and off again, himself a little amazed at how it worked, but the kids didn't seem to be fascinated with a Muggle everyday item.

"Get them off!" Snape roared.

"Oh!" Remus jumped. "Um, uh, how about a little television kids?"

Snape snatched at the kid that was pulling at his hair. "You have greasy hair," Lena said. "Gross!"

"Grrr! Remus!"

"They're just kids, Severus," Remus said, still prying Peter off. "Talk to them or something."

Snape mumbled. Then he took a deep breath, "Kids," he made his voice sound as pleasant as possible, "Why don't you give old Severus a break, eh?"

"Die, die, die!"

"Jimmy! Don't – " but Remus' voice was cut short. A dark mysterious shadow past him and he felt dizzy. He clutched onto the table behind him and Snape's struggles were muzzy in his ears. "Severus, I think there's something here – "

"Get off of me you brats!" Snape's voice came. Three children's laughter filled his ears and drowned out and his head rushed.

"Severus – " Remus choked out. A feeling of horror swept through him and for a minute, he felt as if he were about to faint.

Snape finally noticed the werewolf's behavior, but stayed pinned on the ground. "Remus?" Remus' body was shaking and he looked at his quivering hands.

"Remus?" Snape's stomach dropped. The figure loomed above him and the kids, who all stopped and froze, their eyes scared and bodies unmoving. The shadow extended a clawed finger as if calling them forward and the kids scurried behind Snape, who extended his arms.

Remus was still shaking in the corner, his eyes fixed on the shadowy creature in awe. Neither had brought their wand. The shadow then suddenly let out a long yell, a high-pitched scream that blew back Remus' hair. The kids whimpered.

"Remus?" Snape said again, his voice concerned. Remus was still on the floor, now not looking at anything in particular, shivering madly.

His knees fell to the floor as the dark shadow came closer, closer, closer, and then disappeared.

- - - - - -


	8. Doctor's Disorders

**Candeh** – I love the guesses in all your reviews as to what the shadow was.

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Completely Random Dissorder** – A haunted bed sheet? …freaking genius.

**Soldier of Passion** – That would be bad.

**Aqua-Faerie** – Thanks for reading. I would love it if you could review the other chapters, if not, that's fine too.

**Pervert Bitch** – Yes, stupid kids. I hate little kids so I decided to show how much I hate them and have them be as annoying as possible.

**Strange Magic** – Not a dementor, but awesome guess. Haha, everyone hates Snape. Well, not really…everyone in the books anyway…well, okay most people in the books hate him. Especially children.

**Cheese and Crackers** – There are more Snape pities to come, don't you worry. I thought you would like the children mauling him, but I guess not. I'm a WAY bigger Remus fan, considering he's my favorite character, but Snape is third. All my stories are Remus-centric, but again, don't fret. Snape gets his go later on.

**Judgement99** – Thanks. That's always how I expected kids to act to him too. Haha.

**Chapter Eight** –

**Doctor's Disorders**

"Yes, yes, their memories have been erased," Professor Plax assured them. "The kids can't remember anything of the incident, and the mother doesn't even remember hiring you. Alright, now that's that and we can continue with the therapy, eh?"

"What?" Snape said, rising out of his chair. "That's that? How can you say that? A big shadowy thing tried to attack us and you're saying, that's that?" His fists clenched and he now had Professor Plax by the collar of his shirt.

"Severus Snape let go of me now," Professor Plax said, his voice more angry than it had ever been, but Snape did not let go. He shook him and then dropped him violently in his seat and pounded his fists on the desk.

"I will not let this go that easily," Snape said. "You know as well as I do that that damn Sirius Black is on the loose. I know he's here to get to Potter, but it wouldn't be unlike him to stop and bother me and his old friend, Remus here."

Remus sat looking at his hands. He pursed his lips together and closed his eyes, not wanting to think of his friend in Azkaban, trying hard to think what could have drove him to do something so…horrible. Nevertheless, he didn't think it could be Sirius Black. A shadow? He was a dog not a shadow and making somewhat dark appearances was so unlike him. He scoffed, sighed, and decided to let Snape think whatever he wanted, knowing that if he told them it wasn't Sirius, he would be ignored anyway.

"Sirius Black is forbidden on school grounds. Dementors would have caught him," Professor Plax said. "Adding to that, I don't think that he would take such a form, and I think that, however juvenile his actions are, he wouldn't be stupid as to intrude on a Muggle home."

"He killed people in the Muggle streets!" Snape yelled. Professor Plax relapsed.

"Sit. Now," he said.

Remus sighed again, not meaning for it to come out so loudly and two angry heads turned to him. He looked up at them, gave a small smile that was not returned. He cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"And what do you think this shadow is, huh, werewolf?" Snape said, stepping towards him.

"Enough of the shadow," Professor Plax said. "I have more assignments – "

"Screw your lousy assignments," Snape hissed. "I'll bet it was someone from his pack, isn't that right?" Remus sighed, shaking his head.

"I think that it could have been a lot of things," he said.

"A lot of things indeed," Snape said. "Tell me, what was Black doing?"

Remus sighed again, "Severus, you're being paranoid, it wasn't Sirius."

"Of course it was, who else would it be?" Snape was enraged, throwing his hands up over his head and red in the face. He staggered back, clearly deciding on whether or not he should curse him.

"It wasn't. Really," Remus said reassuringly. "And it wasn't a Dementor, either. Severus – wait, where are you going?"

Snape spun on his heels and walked out the door, leaving Professor Plax and Remus agape.

"Get him back here now," Professor Plax said. Remus jolted from his chair and ran after him, tripping over his feet having to keep up with his fast pace.

"Severus, wait," he said.

"Why don't you bite me?" Snape said.

Remus took it literally. "Well, then you'd be – "

Snape spun around, "You honestly think we should let this go? I thought you were smarter than that."

"I actually didn't think you thought I was smart at all," Remus said, incredulous.

Snape huffed. "Well," he seemed to want to take back his words. "I will not sit there and let that overgrown ass-hole order me around. I have agreed to take this ridiculous therapy with you, but that does not mean I will let down my guard and general knowledge."

"I understand completely, Severus," Remus said. He looked around once, then continued talking, "I think we should go back to his office."

Severus started walking away again, but Remus bolted after him, calling him back, "N-no, wait, listen. What I mean is that we should – what are you doing?" Snape had his wand at Remus' neck. A few students stopped to turn to them, then hurried down the halls.

"You want him to kill me, don't you?" Snape hissed, whispering.

"N-no, Severus, listen," Remus said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"I've taken too much of his games and I will make this his last," Snape said, jerking the wand into Remus' bony jaw.

"Alright, listen, please," Remus said. Snape got quiet. "I don't think it's him. And if it was him – I'd make sure he didn't hurt anyone, alright? Please believe me." Snape raised an eyebrow, but lowered his wand. Remus cleared his throat. "Thank you. Now, I think we should go back to his office…and let this go."

"I – "

"What I mean is – "

"Don't you dare interrupt me," Snape hissed.

"Sorry, sorry, look." Remus took a big breath. "If we just wait…until the next assignment…it'll come back and we can…get it. Just listen, please, um, let Professor Plax think you've let it go, alright? I'm sure if it's something big…it won't be the last time it comes back."

Snape studied Remus for a while. "Fine."

- - - - - -

_Journal – Remus actually is talking sense; as much as it pains me to say it, and he's not acting cowardly at all. However sure I am that this is one of the werewolf's many phases, I'll play along. If that was Sirius Black in the Muggle's house the other day, he better be ready because I've been ready my whole life. _

_Remus seems convinced that it's not Sirius, even though anyone would have guessed that someone would try and defend their 'friend'. It was obvious in school that Remus would do anything for friends, so if you want to call Sirius, James and Peter his friends, then be my guest. – Severus Snape_

"I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts today," Snape hissed at the students. It was Professor Plax's next assignment, he was to teach Remus' class and Remus was to teach his. It was pointless – they all knew it – and how this made them forgetting their feuding with each other was helping they all didn't know. However, both men went off without complaining, nervous that the dark figure would appear when they were alone, but both not daring to show their paranoid thoughts.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" said a student. Snape growled.

"When you go to my class, Potions, he'll be there."

"Why'd you switch classes?" Ron said.

"It's for a day, now – "

"Is Professor Remus not feeling well again?" said another student. The rest of the class looked incredibly sad, as if it hurt them to see their friend sick, and Snape wondered if they would be cheering if he had a sick day.

"No, that will be in two weeks," Snape muttered, knowing that the full moon was in that time exactly to the day. He caught Hermione's stare and showed his teeth. "Twelve points from Ravenclaw for the interruption." The student that interrupted him cowered.

Dean raised his hand. Snape snapped his head towards him, but called on him anyway. "You always fill in for him when he is sick."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "What a brilliant question," he said sarcastically. "Twelve points from Gryffindor for lack of a good question. Anyone else?"

- - - - - -

"I think you're supposed to add the worm's wart first, Professor Lupin."

Remus wiped the exploded potion from his face. "Right, of course. Thank you." His clothes were now soaked. He was never good at Potions, it was one of the few classes he hadn't got good scores in. He picked up a vial off the counter and added it in, causing the pot to steam.

"Professor Snape always puts that one in last," said a student.

Remus used his already patched scarf to put out the fire that now boiled on the surface of the goblet, and nodded. He sat down in his chair and rubbed his temples with his fingers, every few seconds looking up to see how the students were doing, and then around the room to see if some shadowy figure had attacked one of them.

- - - - - -

"Nothing came," Snape said at the Dining Hall.

"I know," Remus said, bowing his head looking at his plate.

"You think it will come back?" he said, disgusted that he was asking Remus a question without insulting him first.

"I still do," Remus said, nodding. "I think, I think – we should tell Dumbledore –"

"He'll think it's us trying to get out of his therapy."

"No, he's not going to think that, Severus, we just need to – "

"Don't tell Dumbledore," Snape said. "It will be the stupidest thing you've ever done." Remus stared at him, blinked, and then scratched his ear. He sighed, then nodded, not knowing if not telling Dumbledore was the smartest idea, but didn't want to upset Snape further. For once Remus felt as if they were making some sort of positive communication, even thought it was through fear. He shifted.

"I won't tell him," he said.

"Good," Snape said. He looked around, "Good."

Remus bit his lip. There was a silence between them, and Professor McGonagall's voice sudden voice made them both jump out of their seats, falling out of them and onto the floor in twisted positions.

"How's the therapy, boys?" she said.

"Fine," Remus said. Snape pushed him off of him.

McGonagall smiled. "Great. Professor Plax tells me that neither of you are improving."

"We're trying, Minerva," Remus smiled.

She returned it and gave them both one. "I can see that." She sighed, her face clearly aging, but showed more worry than years. She glanced at Dumbledore, who was talking to Hagrid in deep conversation, and then back at them. "Dumbledore really does think that this is for the best."

"I would hope," Snape spat.

"Severus, please," Remus said.

"I'm not meaning to offend you," McGonagall said, looking down at the two of them. "I'm just trying to help. I think it is best that you two get along – for the sake of the students...the school…the Order."

"I agree completely," Remus said. Snape said nothing. "We both do."

McGonagall nodded, then spun on her heels and walked down the hall with the quiet tapping if her shoes. Professor Plax joined them. "How'd the assignment go today, boys?" he said.

"It was pointless," Snape said.

The students started piling out the of Dining Hall and back to their rooms and Snape got up, not wanting to talk to Professor Plax anymore. Remus reluctantly followed, leaving him behind, but still unfazed.

The halls began to get dark, and soon, Remus and Snape were in the dark halls checking to see if the students were all in their beds. When Snape finished, he started walking down the hall, but then stopped as a light ahead of him flickered.

"Potter?" he said under his breath. The light went out, but Snape extended his wand to see Harry, with a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Spare piece of parchment," Harry said trying to explain. His voice was nervous and Snape raised an eyebrow. Stupid boy.

"Surely you don't need such a very old piece of parchment?" he said. "Why don't I just – throw this away?" His face was angry and he didn't dare ask why he wasn't in his bed, instead, he wanted to kill him for being such a disgrace, but the boy remained calm.

"No!" Harry said quickly.

"So!" said Snape, his nostrils quivering. The conversation went on for a few minutes, in which the parchment insulted Snape multiple times. He strode across to his fire, seized a handful of glittering powder from a jar on the fireplace, and threw it into the flames. "Lupin! I want a word!"

Instantly, Remus stood before them, brushing ashes from the fireplace off his body. He had been up in his room, and now Snape had called him looking rather angry. And he was with Harry.

"You called, Severus?" Remus said mildly. Snape showed him the map and Remus face lit up quickly. He remembered when he made this – he and his friends. He turned to Harry. How had he gotten this? He was sure it would have been destroyed by now. Memories flew through him and then sadness at the turn out of his friends, but Snape's voice rang in his ears.

"Well?" said Snape.

"Zonkos," Remus explained. "It's clearly Zonkos." Snape studied the werewolf's face. He knew it wasn't a product of some kiddy toy shop. He eyed him, wanting nothing more than to ring his neck. He was as calm as he was in therapy – regaining himself and keeping polite. Harry looked dumbfounded.

"Zonkos?" Snape hissed, stepping towards Remus, who took a step back. They both turned to Ron who came panting through the door.

"I – gave – Harry – that – stuff," he choked.

"Well!" Remus said, clasping his hands together. Harry and Ron scrambled out the door and Remus followed, but Snape's hand held him back.

"You are hiding something, wolf," he whispered.

"It's nothing Severus, just an old toy. Harmless, really," Remus said. Snape let the grip go. He snorted, his nostrils flaring and his fists clenched.

"You are absolutely disgusting," he said, looking at his rags. Remus looked hurt.

"It's just a toy, Severus."

"Get out of my office," Snape said, unaware where this rage came from. He turned and walked away and Remus, stared after him, then hurried after Harry and Ron, still wondering how Harry could have gotten hold of the Map, and how he could have upset Snape so badly.


	9. Faking Friendship

**Candeh –** "Put out the fire boys, don't stop, don't stop, put out the fire on us. Bring the buckets by the dozens tell your nieces and their cousins; come put out the fire on us."

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Pervert Bitch – **Severus Snape slimy + git, Remus Lupin gorgeous + amazing.

**Cheese and Crackers** – I basically hate everyone who's not up to speed with my age group, but the Remus side of me kicks in when it comes to being a completely bitchy babysitter.

**Crescent-Moon-Love** – Well, your review just made _my_ day! X3

**Chapter Nine** –

"Severus, listen to me," Remus said, chasing him down the halls. Snape did not stop; he spun around the corners, his black robe trailing behind him like a cape. Remus thought for a moment about stomping hard on the cape and making him trip and forcing him to listen when his eyes glowed wolfish yellow, but they soon returned to normal and he just kept up his pace following behind barely tripping over his own hurried feet.

"Will you stop following me?" Snape said, throwing his head over his shoulder.

Remus stopped quickly, then sighed, leaning against a wall. "It was a map, alright, just a silly map that Sirius, Peter, James and I made one of our years in Hogwarts. It's pointless really and besides the fact, Harry doesn't have it anymore – I took it."

Snape stopped to, looking at him. "We have therapy." His voice was low and if he had been thinking about it all day and regretting it. Remus gave an artificial, knowing smile, letting him know he had been doing the same thing. "And besides – I could care less if Harry has a map. What was its purpose?"

"It showed the ways around the school. And where people were. See, it showed their footsteps…" he stopped, noting Snape's uncaring expression. His eyelids were half-closed and his mouth was pursed in a state of disgust. Remus scratched the back of his neck and stood up straight, "Harmless," he said, "Really…" His voice lowered and he realized that Snape was not listening to him, just staring with hatred at his face. He bit his lip and shuffled back.

"Let me guess, did you use that to fine me in school?" Snape finally said. Remus mouth went dry. He had realized why this would maybe upset him, and he nodded, noticing Snape's angry eyes turn deadly.

"I – I mean, they, I mean, we…"

"No, of course _you _didn't," Snape said. "Your 'friends' did. Is that what you want to call them? You're 'friends'? Because everyone else just saw you as the quiet tag-along who disappeared at the full moon and got sick two days before."

"I-I'm sorry about the map, Severus. Again, it's put away, but, there's something I need to…to tell you." He cleared his throat. "Are you sure you're okay with the map? I'm," he let his body sag, knowing even the sincerest apology would be useless.

"I'm fine about the map. If you were Sirius, James or Peter, I'd beat you to a pulp, but seeing as you're as pathetic as ever, I'll leave you to beat yourself up over it. It's more humorous."

Remus gave a nervous laugh, and then stopped quickly. "So…I saw – ahem, Peter on the map last night…he was in the school grounds. Harry said that he saw him, and at first I thought it must have been a mistake, because Peter is dead, you know and – "

"I know that," Snape said, his eyes flashing.

"Of course," Remus said. "But he was there and the map…the map is never wrong."

"It has to be wrong if it's something Potter helped create," Snape said.

"Listen, Severus," Remus said, closing his eyes. "I think Peter may be alive. I also think…I also think it's got something to do with that shadow." He lowered his voice and Snape's eyes widened.

"Peter's shadow would be as fat as the entire school."

"I don't think the shadow was Peter," Remus said. "I think –" he stopped. "You don't think it could be Voldemort do you?"

Snape stopped, not expecting 'Voldemort' to come out of Remus. He would have expected 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', but never 'Voldemort' to come out of someone whom he thought to be so gutless.

He cleared his throat, "It's not him," he said. "I would have known."

Remus nodded. "Yes, of course."

"I still think it's Black."

"I can assure you that it's not Sirius – "

"And I can assure you that it's not Voldemort."

They stood in silence, then Remus nodded. "Right, well. Off to therapy then." They walked separately down the hall to the room where Professor Plax was and then waited for the other one to touch the handle; Severus not waiting to touch a werewolf's hand and Remus not wanting to be rude.

"Humans before animals," Snape said at last, clutching the handle and turning it, allowing himself to enter the room first, noting Remus' face go chillingly pale.

- - - - - -

_Journal – I think Dumbledore might have hired someone who knows less about therapy then I do, I really do. Professor Plax has no idea why he assigns these pointless assignments and I would…reluctantly applaud him if they were pointless, but working, but they are pointless and NOT working. _

_He made us catch each other today; like the trust game Muggles do. It was hilarious. Remus caught me, however much I thought that he wouldn't after I called him an animal at the door today, but he caught me fine. I thought about catching him, but then I saw the patches on the back of him, the big annoying scarf and those fingerless gloves – I pulled away and he fell on the floor. I couldn't keep from laughing. But seriously…how on Earth is catching someone supposed to help if you want the person to fall? Hmm? Professor Plax didn't have an answer when I asked him and neither did Remus who sat on the ground, incredulous that I let him fall on his bony ass. _

_Anyway, Remus thinks that that annoying shadow is Voldemort. It isn't. I know that for a fact. It's that stupid git, Black and I'm going to prove it to him, and then I'll turn him in once and for all to the Dementors. Fun. – Severus Snape_

"Ow!" Remus said.

"How am I supposed to catch someone who I want to fall?" Snape said, smirking.

Remus sat unbelieving on the ground. "B-but I caught you."

"I guess you didn't want me to fall," Snape said. "How weak."

"You were supposed to catch me!" Remus said, shaking slightly that his entire body was now incredibly sore. He was still seated, unmoving, not wanting to get up now that he was throbbing from the long fall. "I caught you and you were supposed to catch me next. UGH!"

"Now, now, don't let the wolf take over," Professor Plax said gently, bending down the Remus level. "Breathe in, and out. In and out." Remus eyed him, glaring, but still breathed deeply as the therapist instructed. Snape smiled in amusement. "If Snape caught you, we'd have seen some improvement, but I guess that's why we're here. Relax, Remus…don't let the werewolf come out now."

Remus had to control the urge to jump on him. "I – am – relaxed," he said through gritted teeth. Snape almost fell over laughing.

"Alright, that's enough for today," Professor Plax said sighing. "We've got nowhere. As you both know, the school year ends in exactly one week and three days and your transformation is one week and two days away." He nodded at Remus. "That gives you a day to say goodbye to your students."

"I'll see them next year," Remus said, raising an eyebrow.

"Right, I meant for the year," Professor Plax added. Snape also raised an eyebrow, but smiled thinking about Remus not coming back for next year, about him sitting in the DADA room. Oh, he'd have to get everything cleaned first after Remus had been in there.

"I was hoping that you two would pass before then," Professor Plax continued. "So from this point on, it is going to be in your greatest efforts to be civil towards each other." He looked at Snape, glaring ferociously at him. Snape shrugged.

"Whatever you say," he said.

"You two will be graduating on that day. Exactly one week and three days. I think you guys can pull it off." He stopped, swallowing. "Don't prove me wrong." He gave them a warning glance and then stepped out of his office carrying some papers and a few books. He made his way down the left side of the hall, Snape straight forward, and Remus to the very right.

Snape turned the corner, sighing and rubbing his eyes. He would have to be nice to Remus if he wanted this ordeal to be over with – that or somehow get him fired. He was lost in thought, then bumped into a wall, spiking back, his face aching. He looked around wildly to see if any student had seen, and cursed as he kept walking.

He almost didn't notice the shadow that was behind him, but instead, he turned sharply, his wand extended. For a while, he searched the area, seeing nothing, knowing that it was probably his own shadow he saw. He stuffed his wand back in his robes and kept walking, when he heard the faintest breathing behind him. He spun around, again, facing nothing.

"Remus?" he called into the darkness. "Lupin?"

There was no reply. His voice got dark. "Potter, if that's you, make it known that I will find you." Again, there was no reply and he instantly felt stupid. He turned back around, trying to forget that he had just been talking to himself a few moments earlier and turned his mind elsewhere.

_I wonder is Granger knows how to shut the hell up in class. Talk about being a little know-it-all. If she had half of the brain she had now she'd – _he stopped, swallowing hard. Something touched him lightly brushed past him…at his feet.

He looked down at the ground, stepping back and looking madly around him, angered now that something was following him. After countless moments of looking around, he finally set his eyes on a fat rat in the corner of the wall. He looked at it, disgusted, thinking about crushing it with his foot.

After a few moments of contemplating, he stepped forward, his foot outstretched, and dove for the rat, who barely squirmed from him. It squeaked with anger and fear and Snape continued to try and stomp it. It managed to get away, rushing down the hallway into the darkness and Snape fumed down the other end of the hallway, continuing to curse.

"Rats," he muttered, then gave a small chuckle at the irony. He made his body turn down the other hall, groaned at the thought of having to brew another batch of Wolfsbane, and then froze.

A tall shadow stood before him. He gaped at it a while, unable to move, a feeling of pain in his side. He looked at his wand, but he just could not move – could not move an inch. The shadow crept forward, and he revisited the urge to cry out in pain. Just then, the same rat scurried past him, noticed the shadow looming above him, and then scampered away, squeaking in fear.

Snape looked up at the shadow, falling to his knees. He bit his lip, trying not to scream, trying to make his body move, but he was unable. He could barely move his fingers. He closed his eyes as the shadow inched near him, wrapping its hands around his neck, choking him.

Snape could only gaze up at it. He knew that no one would see a man dressed in black with a black shadow in black darkness in the middle of the hallway in the direction of his dark lair. He wheezed, feeling dizzy, unable to breathe, unable to move…

"Diffindo!" Remus cried from behind him and instantly the shadow let Snape's throat go. Remus stepped forward, watching as the shadow screamed out in anger and horror as its body split apart. It morphed back together quickly, then leapt back onto a wall and slithered away. Remus ran after it, but heard Snape gasping on the floor.

"Anapneo," Remus said, pointing his wand again at Snape, who suddenly stopped grasping for air and lay on the floor, breathing normally.

"Are you alright?" Remus said, bending down to Snape level. Snape glared at him.

"Do I bloody look alright?" he hissed.

Remus bit his lip, dropping his wand back into his poorly sewn pocket and got up. He wondered for a moment if he should stay to see if Snape was fine, thought about it for a few minutes, but then spun on his heels and walked down the corridors knowing that he'd probably be swat away anyway.

Snape got up, clutched his head. He had a bad headache and his body was filled with pain. He reached for his wand and looked around him, cast a light to fit the key into his door of his office and stepped inside. He cursed the shadow, cursed Remus and then cursed himself.

- - - - - -

"Snape made you do an essay on werewolves?" Remus said, his face going white. The students nodded, looking at him, however none of them did it, all except Hermione of course, who had hers on her desk, neatly stacked. Remus sighed, biting his lip, looking around nervously.

"He made us write an essay on it, Professor Lupin," Dean said in the corner. Draco gave a reluctant snort, then nodded, because he hadn't done the assignment either. Remus stood up, then forced a smile.

"You don't have to do it," he said. "Don't worry, it will not be counted against you." He turned to Hermione. "But for those of you that did do it, fifty points for Gryffindor for Hermione's probably outstanding essay." Hermione beamed up at him.

She seemed a bit tense looking at him and Remus winced. If she had noticed something, she surely would have told Harry and Ron by now, but he noticed that the two of them had been ignoring Hermione a bit, and Harry and Ron seemed completely oblivious. It wasn't until she smiled back up at him, Remus relaxed, sitting back down. He extended a hand and Hermione's papers fled to him and he straightened them out again on his desk, still smiling.

"Well," he continued, "That's enough of that, right?" The students smiled back up at him and he remembered his years at Hogwarts, in this very same classroom, having to listen to his own DADA professor talk about how horrible werewolves were. He shook the memory away. "If you could turn to page 72, please."

The students obeyed, Hermione seemingly pleasant as usual and Remus let his shoulders sag. It had been bad enough when he stepped in front of that Boggart and it turned into the full moon. Some had figured it to be a floating orb – or a crystal ball, to his relief. He was hoping that, even though she was extremely smart for her age, she hadn't put two and two together.

- - - - - -

"Remus Lupin, I think you have a very nice…bone structure."

"Severus Snape, I think you have a fantastic, realistic view on life."

Snape bit his lip, his voice grudging, "Well, I think your scarf in very…vintage."

Professor Plax smiled widely. "Very good, now your turn, Remus."

"Your robes always look extremely new."

Snape shivered. This was torture. "Your clothes are – " he stopped. "You have very straight teeth." Remus gave a small smile. Professor Plax laughed with excitement.

"Excellent! Excellent!" he sputtered.

"Your shoes are very shiny," Remus said, nodding towards Snape's feet.

"You have a very calm voice," Snape said, the words barely getting out of his throat. Professor Plax was on the edge of his chair now, looking back and forth between them as if each time they spoke it gave him some sort of pleasure.

"I always liked the name 'Severus'," Remus said.

"I think you should give that pink haired girl from the Order a chance," Snape said, quickly adding, "Because she would make you happy." Remus went pale, biting his lip, then forced a smile. How Snape knew about that, he didn't know.

"I think your teaching methods are…strict, yet effective," Remus said.

"You don't smell like a dog," Snape said. "Which is surprising."

Remus cocked his head to one side. "Thank you?" he said quickly, "You are an excellent teacher at the staff of Hogwarts."

Snape smirked a bit. Professor Plax now spoke. "Alright, we've officially made a break through." Snape leapt out from his chair, lost for words.

"So that's it? The therapy is over? The stupid therapy is done?" he said.

Professor Plax shook his head. "A breakthrough doesn't mean anything. It just means we've broken one barrier of many." Snape hissed, sitting down in his chair, folding his arms.

"How many walls do we need to break?" he said.

"We'll see about that," Professor Plax said. "As for now, you two have officially earned your first 'Job Well Done'," he smiled. "Congratulations."

"Oh, joy," Snape muttered.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, then, eh?" Professor Plax said, getting up. He hummed back into his chair and watched the two men leave, both grumbling. They closed the door behind them and stared at each other.

"Great acting," Remus said, smiling.

"Not bad yourself," Snape said.

"Well, I meant what I said most of the time…" Remus said, still smiling. "You do have shiny shoes…and nice robes, and your teaching methods are strict, but – "

"Alright I get it, you want to be polite," Snape said. "But we're only doing this so that idiot passes us and we can get on with our lives."

Remus nodded, "Right." Snape started to walk away. "So I really do smell like a dog?" Remus called after him. Snape kept walking, but called back to Remus, who stood still standing behind him.

"Yea, you really do."


	10. Blowing It  As In Their Cover

**Candeh** – I realize I'm updating really fast and I know that's not a bad thing. I love the outline of this story and it's fun for me to write, but my stories are really long _– around_ twenty chapters each and I'm getting new ideas for new stories that I want to start. I will keep going with this one – like I will with 'Once In A Blue Moon', so don't worry. There are also new stories to be coming soon; I just can't handle more than two at a time.

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Compleaty Random Dissorder** – Talk about completely random ;p

**Cheese and Crackers** – No Dementor. I would have described it differently if it was. There will actually be some Dementors in this – and then you'll know it's not the same because of that said description. You all have fantastic guesses though.

**Strange Magic** – I know. I hate therapists. Not…that I've ever been to therapy.

**Crescent-Moon-Love** – Thank you for reading and reviewing! I always enjoy getting your reviews.

**Aqua-Faerie** – Snape is a character in which if he does something completely mean, it shouldn't surprise anyone; he is also a character in which if he does something completely out of character (such as in the seventh book), it would just make a lot of sense. In that way, I like writing his dialogue because if I ever think, 'Would Snape do that?' I just have to say, 'Yea, he probably _could _do that. Anyway, he was a little extra mean in the last chapter, but it's completely in character, don't you agree?

**Yugoicharmer** – Thanks for the feedback. I always like it when people quote what they liked, because it keeps me with that frame, ya know? Thanks again. ;)

**Chapter Ten** –

**Blowing It – As In Their Cover**

Sirius Black made his way down the Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was panting heavily, remembering all the Dementors he had just fought off, then made his way towards the huge Gryffindor portrait, taking out the list of passwords he had found lying on the ground in bad scribbled writing.

He squinted, "Um, Snake's fin?" he asked the portrait.

"Wrong password," replied the Fat Lady.

Sirius scoffed. He knew Peter was in there somewhere and he had to kill him. Peter had betrayed Lily and James; he had left Harry without parents and he had betrayed his Remus and himself. His fists clenched on the paper and he read the next password on the list, "Flitterbloom?"

"No," The Fat Lady said, shaking her head.

Sirius felt the anger rise. If he could just find Remus around here somewhere, he was sure to help him. Of course, Remus thought he murdered James and Lily. He'd probably turn him in again. If only he could explain things to him they could be friends again. His thoughts turned to Peter and he looked back down at the list.

"Gilly wart," he said.

"Wrong password," The Fat Lady said, getting utterly annoyed. She then looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you anyway? You're too tall to be a student…too dirty to be a teacher – however Remus is a teacher here so – "

"Don't you ever talk about Remus like that," Sirius found himself saying. He then stopped, cleared his throat and read the next name on the list, "Cake horn?"

The Fat Lady sighed. "No, are you going to give up now? You know, you look strangely familiar."

"That's great," Sirius snorted. "Fortuna Major?"

The Fat Lady eyed him, looking him up and down, but then grudgingly let herself open the door. She watched as he entered the Gryffindor dormitory, his eyes flashing with rage and she immediantly regretting letting him in.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, Peter," Sirius found himself whispering. He knew the rat must be in here somewhere. He looked around the room. There were boys sleeping in beds, their minds without worry. He tried to spot Harry, but before he could, his eyes fell upon a red-haired boy. And he was holding a rat.

Sirius' smile went wicked. He crept forward, his footsteps overpowered by the snores that were around him. He reached the bed of the boy, then dove for the rat, but missed by a long shot. The boy shot up in bed, rubbing his eyes to see who woke him up.

It was only a few seconds when the two of them locked eyes. Sirius remained still, his wand and the knife raised over his head – for Peter of course – and Ron stumbled for words.

"You-'re you're – you're," he said, his eyes going wide.

"Shhh, kid," Sirius pleaded. "Shut up."

"Sirius Black," Ron finished. Before Sirius could cover the kid's mouth, Ron let out a loud scream. "Help! Help!" Sirius looked around. The kids were starting to wake up. He looked frantically for Peter, but he was nowhere to be seen and he cursed him and then ran as fast as he could out the portrait door.

"Sirius Black?" he heard the portrait say. "I knew it! Help! Help! Sirius Black is in the Hogwarts castle! Help!" Sirius turned around sharply, then took out his knife, slashing the portrait three times across the picture.

"Shut up, you stupid painting!" he said.

"Help!" the Fat Lady said. "Help! Help!"

Sirius could hear footsteps. He could see the lanterns that were coming towards him. They would find him surely and put him back in Azkaban for the crime he did not commit. He cursed the portrait one last time, thought of Peter and cursed once more, then fled down the hallway and out of Hogwarts castle, undetected.

- - - - - -

"Today, we are going to do something a little different." Professor Plax pulled out two boxes setting them on the desk out in front of him. One was labeled: 'To Severus Snape' and the other: 'To Remus Lupin'. The two men eyed the boxes cautiously, then Remus finally reached out for his. "No, Remus, not yet," Professor Plax said, slapping his hand. "Let me explain first."

Remus pulled away, rubbing his hand.

"Oh, are you alright, Remus?" Snape said, covering his mouth. It pained him to do this – to be acting to civilized to such a disgusting creature, but if it got them out of therapy faster, then what the hell.

Remus turned to him, smiling. He knew it was a game – they had both agreed to it and for the most part, he liked seeing Snape share a joke with him. "Why, thank you, Severus for your concern. I'm feeling well, and yourself?"

Professor Plax eyed them suspiciously. "Fake friendship isn't going to work."

"Faking?" Severus said. "We're not faking anything, Professor Plax. Are we faking anything, Remus?"

Remus shook his head. "Not at all."

Professor Plax glared. He was not stupid and he would not fall for their tricks, but he could only argue with them for so long. He sighed, then opened the box labeled 'To Remus Lupin' and pulled out what looked like a hand-crafted knitted doll.

It was about ten inches long – with black button eyes and a big black 'X' for a mouth. It had little sharpie penciled in eyebrows that made the doll look angry, and black yard covered the top of the dolls head with slicked back black hair. The doll was dressed in a long black robe, and had on little shiny black shoes. Snape groaned.

"Bloody hell, it's me," he said, his voice flat and unamused.

Professor Plax smiled, "Yes, Severus, it's you." He made the doll dance around on the table, enjoying Snape's dissatisfied face. He handed the doll to Remus, who took it, looking at it curiously.

"You want me to have a doll of Severus?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, no," Professor Plax explained, reaching for the second box labeled, 'To Severus Snape'. "Ever heard of voodoo?" he said. "These are one hundred percent voodoo dolls. Whatever you want to happen to that person will happen. Watch. Remus, pick up an end of Severus the Doll's hair."

Remus looked at Snape, bit his lip and then gently lifted up a strand of yarn. Instantly, Severus' hair stood up as if someone invisible was holding it. Remus put the yarn hair down and Severus' hair fell back into place.

"Here you go, Severus," Professor Plax said, handing Snape his own doll.

The Remus Lupin Doll was also ten inched long. It had two yellow buttons for eyes and a big black 'X' for a mouth, and its head was covered in a mass of messy brown hair. It had on a long grey overcoat, a big blue scarf, ripped jeans, scruffy shoes and even little fingerless gloves, even though neither of the dolls had fingers. Remus recoiled and Snape took the doll.

"I look like a hobo," Remus muttered.

"Well, that's is what you look like," Professor Plax said, mockingly. Remus turned back to Severus Doll. "Anyway, I'll be collecting the dolls after the assignment so you two won't kill each other."

"We would never!" Snape said, acting as if Professor Plax had just accused him of doing something completely unimaginable.

"Of course not," Professor Plax said sarcastically. He turned to Remus. "Remus, why don't you give Severus Doll a go, eh?"

"I could never harm Severus, Professor Plax," Remus said.

"Why thank you, Remus," he heard Snape said.

"You're ever so welcome, Sever – "

"Enough games," Professor Plax said, pounding his fists on the table. "If you want to pass this class in the one week and two days you have left – keeping in mind that it is now one week and _one _day until your transformation, Mr. Lupin, then you will take this class seriously."

Snape snorted. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Professor Plax eyed them. "If you don't do what I say, I'll do the voodoo for you." Remus and Snape looked at each other, sighed, still staying completely in their act and shrugged as if they had to do what they had to do.

Snape played with Remus Doll's arm and Remus felt his arm lift in the air, wag around and then fall back down. He picked up Severus Doll's leg, shook it and saw Severus' leg do the same. Snape made Remus Doll get up and do a tap dance, and Remus let his body lift in command, smiling as if he were enjoying it all the way. Sitting back down he made Severus Doll do two back flips, then a triple cartwheel and then land harmlessly into the splits. He saw Snape glare at him, but his body went full motion into the actions he gave the doll.

Snape tried hard not to think of something to spit out at Remus, who was smiling down at him widely. _Stay positive…stay positive. No, no! Do not say that the werewolf needs to keep his paws off you! Stay positive! _"I never knew my body could bend that way. Wow!"

Professor Plax growled from his chair. "I did not give you this assignment so that you two could make each other into gymnasts." He grabbed the Remus Doll from Snape would have just got up off the floor. He took out a fork from him drawer and passed it effortlessly over Remus Doll's cheek. Remus instantly put his hand to his cheek, screaming out in pain, falling to the floor, covering his face.

"Please - stop," Remus choked out. The fork left the dolls face and Professor Plax grabbed the doll form Remus out of his loose hand. He gave the Severus Doll a flick in the stomach, and instantly, Snape felt as though he had been punched hard. He gripped the table firmly, not being braced at all for the pain and then looked at him, glaring.

"You want us to hurt each other?" he said through gritted teeth. He would stay in character as long as it took to get out of this ridiculous class, however, he could not prefect the right facial expressions and he always ended up saying something polite, but his face contradicted his body language.

"No," Professor Plax said. "I want you to resist the urge to hurt each other, but you can't do that if you're faking the whole thing through."

"For the last time, we are not faking," Snape hissed.

Professor Plax sighed. He put the dolls back in their boxes and then sighed again out of pure aggravation and irritation. He leaned his head in one of his hands and looked at them, mulling them over.

"Do not make me inform Dumbledore of your progress," he said warningly. "Faking won't get you anywhere. I am not stupid – "

"Your assignments are pointless," Snape said. "They don't do anything and most of all," he turned to Remus, "You're hurting my friend."

"Bloody hell!" Professor Plax said, rising. "You two are to come to class tomorrow – PREPARED and not lying. If you do not do this, failing to do what I ask of you, then I will make sure that it is know to Professor Dumbledore. I can assure you that you will never get your precious DADA position, Severus, and you will never get another 'lucky break' at any job, Remus." He stopped, panting. "Is that clear?"

Snape and Remus looked at each other, then both nodded. Professor Plax smiled.

"Good," he said, sitting back down, relaxed. "Now get out."

- - - - - -

"You took it too far with the whole 'friend' thing. That was an obvious lie."

"Shut up."


	11. Suppressed Memories

**Candeh** – My dad is such an ass hole. I'm grounded for guess what…nothing, so I can't go on the computer for a week. I feel bad for all you guys looking for an update, so here's another chapter. Please stay with me. I'll be back in a week. You can thank my ass hole of a dad. I'm so pissed.

**A Little Cheer Me Up**: "I want to die peacefully, in my sleep like grandpa. Not like the other screaming passengers in the car with him."

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Strange Magic** – So do I. I'd do…sexy stuff with that Remus doll.

**Pervert Bitch** – Yes, his assignments ARE a bit pointless. Makes you wonder, huh? ;)

**Crescent-Moon-Love** – Glad you liked it :D

**Glacierclaw** – Happy to see a new reviewer. :p I see you started reading today and I'm actually really happy that people will still read it even though it's pretty far into it now. Keep it up and I'm glad you're enjoying this.

**Cheese and Crackers** – I wish I had done the voodoo idea longer myself. To tell you the truth, the voodoo idea was just me thinking on a whim. It hadn't been something I had planned on carrying out for that long and now I'm sad it was so short. Should I bring back the dolls in later chapters?

**Missyherex3** – Why thank you!

**Chapter Eleven** –

**Suppressed Memories**

"Where are you right now, Severus?" Professor Plax said.

Snape was in a trance, and Remus, right next to him, was next.

"I am outside Hogsmade."

"Who is with you?"

"James, Peter, Sirius and Remus."

"What are they doing?"

"Sirius is holding me down with Peter and James is in front of me."

"What have they done to you, Severus?" Professor Plax says calmly, enjoying the sight of Snape unconscious and talking. Remus looked uncomfortable, and the pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew what was coming next, in fact, he could remember this incident perfectly.

"James put a jinx on me and I am barfing up slugs," Snape continued to say, his eyes closed. His body was limp in his chair and Remus felt for him. He sunk lower in his chair, biting his lip, regretting everything.

"And what are they saying?" Professor Plax continues.

"James is telling me that I shouldn't be so clumsy with my food and Sirius is trying to stuff it back in my mouth. Peter is laughing."

"And what are you saying?"

"I am telling them that they are going to eat their words. That I am going to make them pay. That they are going to regret this."

"And what do they do?"

"Laugh."

Professor Plax nods, turning to Remus. "Do you see what has happened?" Remus didn't look at him, instead, he kept his eyes on the floor, burying his face in his hands. He really did not want to be there right now. He nodded. "I fear that Severus here has taken old incidents and that is the main block between you and him. I'm going to ask him what you were doing there, alright?" Remus nodded. "Severus, what is Remus doing?"

"He is in the corner."

"What does he look like?"

"He is wearing shabby clothes because he is poor and can't afford anything else. He is biting his lip and trying to call Sirius back, but they don't hear him, so he stops."

"What does he say?"

"He is saying, 'C'mon guys, let's go' and 'Alright, that's enough.'"

"What do his friends do?"

"They call him over."

"And Remus does what?"

"Reluctantly comes, hugging the book in his hands." Remus sighed, running fingers through his brown hair. He closes his eyes sadly and tried to block out Snape's voice, but he could still hear it, and opened his eyes knowing there was literally no escape.

"What is happening now?"

"Sirius is telling Remus to punch me in the face."

"And does he?"

"No."

"What does he do?"

"He says he is not feeling well. He says that he is too weak."

"What does James do?"

"He tells him that he can do it lightly if he wants to, just do it as hard as he can."

"And does he?"

"No."

"What does he do?"

"He looks somewhere else."

"Right then. What happens next?"

"A teacher spots us."

"Is that all?"

"They scatter."

"And what about Remus?"

"He scatters too, then mutters a charm to make me stop throwing up. I see him do it, but nobody else does and I glare at him. He tries to smile at me and I am making my way towards him, thinking about punching him, when the teacher calls me back."

"How do you feel?"

"Humiliated."

Remus cowered. "I – "

"Shh, Remus," Professor Plax said. He turned back to Snape. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Alright then," he said and snapped his fingers. Instantly, Snape's eyes flickered open and he tried to regain his focus.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" he said, angry.

"You're about to see," Professor Plax said, now turning to Remus. Remus tried to protest.

"No – wait – I –" but Professor Plax had already snapped his fingers and instantly Remus was out, unconscious, slumped in his seat and eyes closed. Snape rose from his chair.

"Did you just do that to me?" Snape said, his face red. Professor Plax nodded. "What do you make me do?" He stepped forward, grabbing Professor Plax's collar and shook him about. Professor Plax remained calm, deviant; an evil glint in his eye.

"I am making you suppress another memory."

"Didn't we already do this?" Snape said, letting him go.

"No."

"Yes we did!"

"No, Severus, you are mistaken." Remus continued to slump on the chair, completely out.

"Yes we did!" Snape said, enraged. He knew they had done this before. "You're running out of ideas, aren't you?" Snape spins on his heels at him, grabbing the table. "You're some lousy therapist!"

Professor Plax stood up, "Sit down before I hex you!"

"I should have known Dumbledore would have hired someone so – "

"SIT DOWN!" Professor Plax's voice was more angry than it had ever been, but Snape's face remained angry, too. Reluctantly, he sat back down in his chair, folding his arms. He grumbled to himself, hating everyone in the room. Professor Plax turned back to Remus.

"Where are you right now, Remus?"

"A lake."

"Who is there?"

"Villagers."

"What do they want?"

"They know that I am a werewolf."

"And what are they doing?"

"Holding me underwater."

Snape shifted in his chair, then perked. "Is this what you did to me? You made me suppress some memory and share it with you?" He threw his hands up in the air, slouching further in his seat, covering his eyes. Professor Plax payed no attention to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't breathe."

"Do they let you up?"

"A few times."

"What do they say?"

"One is saying that they don't want a half-breed in their neighborhood. Another one is saying that he's going to kill me. Another one punches me in the face and the water is turning red."

"Are you saying anything to them?"

"I am trying to tell them that I am not going to hurt them." Snape snorted.

"Are you fighting back?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"They will think I am going to hurt them."

"Are you weak?"

"Yes."

"So you do not do anything because you are weak and because if you try to shake them off, they will mistake it for a fight?"

"Yes."

"Talk about weak," Snape mumbled, but again, he was ignored. He rolled over on the chair, facing Remus. His face was scrounged up sadly and he looked as if he had just been punched in the face. Snape looked away, picking at a fingernail. "Is this some attempt to make me feel sorry for him?"

"He felt sorry for you."

Snape looked at Remus. "That's because it was half his fault."

"From what I understand you are more angry with his friends then him."

Snape's voice rose up. "You don't understand anything." Professor Plax continued and Snape grit his teeth, clenching his fists in rage. He did not like being ignored, especially to an conscious werewolf.

"What are they doing now?"

"They are pushing me under water."

"What are you doing?"

"I can't breathe, I am trying to get up."

"You have started to fight back?"

"No, I'm trying to breathe."

"Are you still underwater?"

"No, someone has just pulled me up and I am out of the water. I am bleeding. I can't see. I think someone has kicked me, but I'm not sure."

"Why are you not sure?"

"Because there is pain everywhere."

"And then what happens?"

"I am passed out and they drag me over to the lake and place me in it again. I am sinking to the bottom."

"How do you get out?"

"There is a woman who helps me out. She is dragging me to the ground again, then sees the scars on my face. She knows what I am and she backs away slowly, then runs form the forest."

"When do you wake up?"

"The next morning."

"What do you do?"

"I am coughing up water."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Alright, we're done." And Professor Plax snapped his fingers and Remus was back in the room, blinking wildly. He clutched his head and moaned.

"Save it," Snape said.

"Now what have we learned today?" Professor Plax said.

"How to drown a werewolf." Remus went incredibly pale.

- - - - - -

"That was not funny," Remus said, stomping over to Snape in the middle of a dark hall. The students were asleep and it had been the professors duties to make sure that there was no one out and about. Snape smirked at him.

"It wasn't supposed to be."

Remus showed his teeth and growled.

"Oh no, don't attack me, please," Snape said, then laughed.

Remus sighed. "Look," he said, finally. "I just wanted to apologize again and the school days. I was stupid and young and…"

"I get it," Snape said, "For the millionth time." His face was angry and red and fuming and Remus took a step back, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Right. Well."

The two of them stared at each other for a long time and finally, Snape was the first one to speak. "If you ever repeat that to anybody, I'll personally gather a whole group of villagers."

Remus' eyes flashed. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

Snape's face went into a smirk. They again stood in silence, staring at each other; Snape glaring as if it was the time for him to leave, and Remus as if there was more to be said. Snape grimaced.

"I think Professor Plax is running out of ideas," Snape said at last.

"What?"

"We've already done that memory crap."

"Oh," Remus said. "Yea, I know."

"He's a horrible therapist."

Remus seemed uncomfortable talking badly about someone, but nodded.

"I should have known Dumbledore would send someone so unqualified," Snape said, eyeing Remus, hoping he would get the hint. Remus, however, didn't and just looked past him.

"So, you accept my apology?" he said, his voice low.

Snape growled once again, a low deep pitch and then pointed his wand at him. "Get the hell away from me, wolf." Remus looked at the wand to Snape's eyes, nodded, then walked away, knowing that the wand was still pointed at his back until he turned to corner.


	12. Of Doodles, Mirrors, Hugs, and Many

**Candeh** – Huzzah. I am back.

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Strange Magic** – I will hunt down anything that hurts my Remus. Here, take this gun. Let's do this the easy way.

**Cheese and Crackers** – Yea, I've been trying to figure that out in my little brainstorming papers. I don't know if it would exactly work without me being like "Oh yea and here's that voodoo doll. Let's play with it blah, blah," ya know? Sounds shitty.

**Compleatly Random Dissorder** – Haha fuchsia hair colored Snape.

**Soldier of Passion** – Here, -hands you Snape doll while she hugs Remus doll- Thanks for the cookie, too. ;D

**Crescent-Moon-Love** – Yea, that was a gay reason to get in trouble. But two chapters in one day is always good.

**Glacierclaw** – Here you are again. ;p

**Aqua-Faerie** – Me too. It sucked.

**Chapter Twelve** –

**Involving Doodles, Mirrors, Hugs, and Many, Many Classes**

Professor Plax tapped his fingers along the edge of his desk and waited. Snape eyed him questioningly and Remus stared blankly down at the white sheet of paper in front of them. They both looked up when Professor Plax cleared his throat loudly, then smiled back at then as if he were going to read off their inheritance from a recently passed family member.

Both of the men were having an awful day already, and sessions with the shrink were not something they looked forward to. In fact, during both of their lessons teaching today, they had talked exceptionally slow, making time droll by. Snape had even gone so far as to give extra detentions so that he would have an excuse for not showing up. Only later did he find out that supervising detentions only moved the therapists lessons to later in the day when he was available, leaving him zero time for himself.

The only thing that was helping Snape get through the day was knowing that that Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid, was going to get what was coming for him – finally. That overgrown bird named Buckbeak was going to be executed in exactly six days and Snape just knew and _loved _how much that it would bring Potter and his friends down a notch.

Remus heard about the execution in a newspaper that Rita Skeeter had written herself. He had never been too fond of the reporter, but had no reason to hate her, anyway, and found it absolutely awful when he heard the news. He had tried to comfort the crying and bawling half-giant, Hagrid outside his hut earlier that morning, but ended up a little drenched in his big tears. His small napkins weren't that much of help either and only offered Hagrid little use. Nevertheless, Harry, Ron and Hermione – along with the rest of the school – seemed deeply upset at his soon death.

"Today I would like you to draw. I would like you to dig deep inside of you, find that…artist, which I know lurks inside of you, and draw the person sitting next to you." He paused. "Which would mean Severus to draw Remus and Remus to draw Severus." He waited. "Go."

Neither moved. "I don't draw," Snape said, but lifted up the quill anyway and stared spitefully down at the paper. He dove in, then stopped quickly at Professor Plax's sudden booming voice.

"Wait!"

Snape glared. "What now?"

"I would like you to draw the person next to you, but not so as the physically appearance of them. I'd like you to separate the appearances and focus on their insides."

"You want me to draw Remus with his guts spilled?"

Remus rolled his eyes and rested his head in his hands.

"A-hem, gentlemen. No, Severus, I'd like you to draw what you think Remus' insides look like. For example, if you felt Remus were filled with love, you could draw hearts on the paper."

"Fine."

"Okay. Draw."

Snape dove back in, smirking at Remus in the corner who was chewing nervously on his nails and peering over his shoulder to see what he was drawing. He drew a big happy face, and then added sharp teeth, narrowed down-pointed eyebrows, claws. When he was finished, he leaned back, his smiling flashing with satisfaction. Remus, to Snape pleasure, had gone pale.

Professor Plax, however, studied it seriously. "I see, Severus, I see." He stroked his chin with his finger. "So you are afraid of Remus, here, is that correct?" Snape went pale and Remus went paler.

"What?" Snape said. "No! I think he's a monster!"

Professor Plax nodded. "A monster in which for _fear_?"

Snape was now no longer white, but red in the face. His fists turned into balls, and Remus looked as if he were holding back tears.

"I am not scared of _him,_" he pointed.

Professor Plax laughed and waved him away. "No, not Remus. _The wolf. _I mean."

Snape's teeth clenched and their scraping was clearly heard. "I am not scared of him, nor his half-bred…_half!_"

"You can't tell yourself that for long, Severus. Your drawing clearly shows your fear. Remus," Professor Plax said turning to Remus and ignoring Snape's heavy breathing, "How do you feel now that you know that Severus, here, fears you?"

"I feel – " Remus closed his eyes, leaned far back in his chair and ran his finger through his hair thoughtfully. "I feel like a monster."

"You are one!" Snape yelled, infuriated by Professor Plax's accusation. "But I do not fear you! You're as spineless as Potter and – "

"How does it feel knowing that, however human you act, you will always be less than human, monstrous, if you will…feared, despite your efforts to be civil?"

Remus swallowed hard.

"I. Do. Not. Fear. Him."

Professor Plax sighed, nodded, then wrote down something on paper. Snape continued to breathe heavily.

"Do you really fear – " Remus began, sadly.

"No!" Snape shouted, shaking with anger.

"Severus!" Professor Plax yelled back. "It is Remus' turn to draw! Be quiet and sit down and shut the bloody hell up!"

Snape did not let _anyone _speak to him like that. And through anger and fury, he sat down, still steaming, thinking of Professor Plax dead, suffering. If it hadn't been for the circumstances, the utter consequential circumstances that would face him had he not sat down, he would have torn his head off.

Remus stared looking down, feeling horribly awful. He pulled at his scarf before the quill, then began. He drew a big question mark on the page, sighed, put the quill down, then did the only thing that came to mind. He gave a sad smile.

- - - - - -

_Journal – He is scared of me. I can't believe this. I don't know how or why or…I feel like a monster. Even as a kid. A monster. – Remus Lupin _

_Journal – I. Do. Not. Fear. Lupin. Remus Lupin is about as scary as Dumbledore's left bloody fucking foot. Remus wouldn't hurt a fly; therefore, there is no reason to fear such a pitiful being. The truth is, Remus is a coward and even he and his 'friends' know it. Knew it, for some. He is a worthless, half-breed who is lucky to have gotten a job. Society looks down upon him as much as he tries to make them think otherwise. His strategy is, if he is nice enough, polite enough; people will be able to get past the fact that he is a danger to the environment. _

_I. Do. Not. Fear. Remus. Lupin. – Severus Snape_

"Now I want you two to take a deep look in the mirror. Stare deep. Severus, what do you see?"

No answer.

"This is ridiculous," Snape hissed at last.

"Fine," Professor Plax said. "Then I'll tell you what I see. I see a dark man, a selfish man, a lost man. I see a man full of sorrow and pain and loneliness…"

"Then you are devastatingly mistaken," Snape said. He thoughts went to Professor Plax choking. Professor Plax foaming at the mouth. Professor Plax crawling on the floor, bleeding, gasping for sympathy air.

"And you know what I see in you, Remus? I see a poor man filled with self-pity of his condition. Worthlessness. A man who is focused on his disability and what people think, insecurity, the need to be liked or accepted."

Remus looked down.

"This is ridiculous," Snape repeated again.

"My excersizes are useful and responsive."

"Your 'excersizes' are pointless and stupid."

"You have disrupted me for the last time!"

"What are you going to do?" Snape said, pushing Remus backward and becoming face-to-face level with the shrink.

It seemed like Professor Plax was thinking for a while. Like he was meditating on what would be the appropriate punishment for such outspoken behavior. He looked from Snape to Remus, then at his nails.

"Hug Remus."

"Excuse, Me?"

"Hug your fellow teacher. Now."

"Make me," Snape said, fed up and repulsed at touching the only dirty clothes the werewolf could afford. Remus shrunk in his standing position, unsure what to do.

"Please," he said, mildly, "Please let's just – "

"Hug him. You have two seconds. Don't loose your jobs over this."

Snape growled deeply, but turned to Remus, defeated. Remus was trying to smile. Snape took a step forward, both men severely uncomfortable, and Snape was glaring and grumbling, until they were reaching distance apart. They stared at each other for a while, then both outstretched their arms, embracing in a forced hug, then pushed away quickly. "Excellent!" Professor Plax said, laughing. "How did that feel?"

The two of them did not answer. Instead, they stared at each other, Snape with loathing and disgust, and Remus with a sad, but firm stability.

- - - - - -

"Buckbeak is going to be _executed!" _Hermione said, sobbing dramatically on Ron's shoulder in the Dining Hall. "He only has six days to live and we can't do anything about it!"

Harry felt a knot build up in his stomach. He looked down at the tear-soaked letter Hagrid had written then; spotted with stains, then back up at Hermione and Ron in front of him who were looking at him hopefully.

"We can't do anything," Harry said at last.

Ron hung his head. Hermione bit her lip.

"We can go to Hagrid's…for support," Harry said, continuing, thinking of what he was saying as he was saying it, letting the words come to him as if yes, Harry Potter does have all the answers.

"We're not allowed down at Hagrid's," Hermione said.

"You think that has stopped us before?" Ron said.

Hermione nodded, agreeing with him and then turned back to Harry.

"What are we going to say to him?" she asked.

"'Sorry that your bird is going to die,'" Ron said, sarcastically. "'In the meantime, let's talk about your teaching career that it probably going to be taken away with it. Second execution, anyone?'"

"Not funny, Ron," Harry said.

"Wasn't trying to be," Ron shrugged.

Hermione stood up, wiping her eyes and looking around. "Well, I have a class to go to."

Ron and Harry looked up at her disbelievingly.

"Are you serious? Just how many classes is the school cramming you with this year?" Ron said, throwing his hands up in the air, missing Hermione snuggling close to him, but acted otherwise.

Hermione snorted, "For your information, I'm taking as many classes as I want to, not how much the school wants me to. And, there's not that many anyway. Don't worry," she said, noting their disapproving faces, "This is what I like doing, remember?"

Harry crossed his arms, "We'll see you later then, Hermione."

"Right," Hermione said, nodding curtly, then hurried off hugging her books in her arms.

"Where do you think that girl gets all the time?" Ron said, watching her leave the Dining Hall in a hurry.

Harry shook his head, "No idea."

"She's always appearing in classes out of the blue too," Ron said, stroking Scabbers in his lap. Scabbers squeaked, then snuggled up closer to him and swat his tail.

"It's probably nothing," Harry said, adjusting his glasses, but keeping a firm eye on Hermione as she finally was out of sight. "She's a little overworked, though."

"She's mental."

Harry nodded, then turned to the newspaper in front of him. "Where do you think Sirius Black is now?" he said, scratching his head and looking deep down at the picture of the murderer in front of him.

Ron shrugged. "Again, no idea. He just came over my bed with a knife and that's all I think about every night before I go to bed. Nightmares all night, thanks to him. I used to just have them about spiders, now it's about murderers and spiders and…murdering spiders."

"He's going to pay for betraying my parents," Harry mumbled. Ron just stared, biting his lip and rubbing the back of his neck. "He was their friend and he let them down. He sold them out. I hate him."

Ron nodded, and then moved closer to Harry, patting his back sadly.

"Sirius Black is going to pay," Harry repeated. "I'll kill him."

Ron nodded again, then moved away. "What about Peter Pettigrew."

"He was on the map," Harry said, still staring loathingly at the man in the picture.

"But he's dead."

"Yes," Harry said in a low voice, his sad eyes going to his parents, "Yes, he's dead. He has to be." 


	13. Five More Days

**Candeh** – My friend and I were saying how we are so obsessive over Harry Potter (me being with Remus Lupin and her being with Sirius Black) that _everything _reminds us of it. Like, if someone said, 'Seriously', we'd just be thinking, 'Seriously Black.' And if someone said 'I'm so mad', I'd be thinking 'Mad-Eye' and if someone said, 'What time is it?' for some reason I always think, 'Time to get a time-turner.' It's sad. It's pathetic. It's weird, but what can I say, eh? I'm a freak. You're probably the same way, too.

**NOTE:** I will make chapters update faster if I get reviews faster. I know you guys might not be on when I update and that's a-okay, and I want to get all the reviews I can get out of one chapter, you know. So new chapters will be coming ASAP. **If you have not read Chapter 12, I would appreciate a review on that, too, thanks**.

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Strange Magic – **I give you my full permission.

**Soldier of Passion** – Yes, they hugged. Creepy isn't it? God, why did I choose the name 'Plax'? I freaking hate that name. I hate writing it. I guess that's what writer's character name block comes to. Bad Names. And thank you!

**Crescent-Moon-Love** – Thank you. It's good to be back. Hope you like this chapter just as much. Enjoy.

**Pervert Bitch** – Yes. In fact, I forgot all about him and threw him in at the last part to answer your question.

**Aqua-Faerie** – I hate him. Plax, I mean. He's…fat. And…retarded. And…badly designed.

**Yugiocharmer** – Why, thank ya.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Five More Days**

Remus made a mental note: _If you actually see the steam rising off of Severus' head, back away. Back away, fast. _But here, he was, cowering in the corner of Professor Plax's office, pretending that this was nothing out of the ordinary at all. No, this was perfectly normal. Snape was always mad. He was always a little red in the face. He was always dressed in a wolf suit.

"How do you like yourself, Severus?" Professor Plax said. Remus was laughing nervously, hoping that it would take the awkwardness of the situation away, but Snape still looked ready to explode and Professor Plax looked beyond pleased with himself.

"Okay, time to take it off, now, right?" Remus said, extending a hand to help, but not wanting to step forward. Professor Plax shook his head. Snape's body shook with fury. Remus shook with paranoia.

"Not now, Remus," Professor Plax said. "Severus needs to see what it feels like to be a beast." Remus winced. Professor Plax noticed and tried to hide a smile. "Look at yourself, Severus. Do you see the hair? The teeth? The eyes?"

"I see them," Snape said, trying to remain level, but it voice would not stay calm. "Now, let's take." Professor Plax shook his head again and Snape's eye flashed. "I bloody well see them now take it off!"

"Can't do that, Severus," Professor Plax continued, taking notes rapidly on the piece of paper in front of him. He looked as if he were so uncaring about the situation he could have been playing hangman with himself. "You need to tell me what you see in yourself. Do you feel like a monster?"

"No, I feel like I'm in a wolf costume now get this off!"

Remus did not like this at all. He did not like the fact that Professor Plax had taken the time to get a wolf outfit so that Severus could say how much of a beast he felt like – what a monster the transformation was. In fact, it had made him so uncomfortable that he found himself laughing for no reason. Of course, it wasn't joyous laughter, or laughter of something humorous, it was nervous laughter, slow and awkward, the kind that you'd do while raising an eyebrow or if you saw someone walking down the street naked parading the streets.

"Okay, we're done," he said at last, waving his wand. Instantly, the suit shed off of Severus and landed in a heap on the floor. Snape still steamed and stepped out of the bundled costume, both of them now facing Professor Plax, who looked stunned to see Remus actually disobey him.

"I am the only one who gets to say when assignments are done, Remus," Professor Plax said, his voice level. "I think that you need to know you're place. Same goes to you," he added, nudging towards Snape.

Snape was debating on whether or attack Professor Plax now, with a witness, or later. "Well I don't think that you putting me in a wolf costume is going to solve anything except itch!" He scratched his arm.

Professor Plax smiled, "You wouldn't have to wear itchy costumes if Remus Lupin here hadn't started that fight with you in the coffee room." Snape's eyes widened, then he turned to Remus.

"What?" Remus said. "Severus?"

"He's right."

Professor Plax turned on his heels and gave Remus a slap on the back. "I am right. I'm always right. Remus here started the fight at the coffee place and it's his fault you were here in the first place. But then again…" his voice trailed. "Snape was the one who just had to involve those…scary spoons."

"Professor," Remus said, backing away and Snape stepped forward. "This is not a good idea. I don't…I don't like the way he's looking at me."

"I think he just wants another hug," Professor Plax shrugged.

"Please just – "

Professor Plax snapped his fingers and suddenly, Remus and Snape were no longer in his office. They were in the coffee room. And they were watching themselves. Remus was sitting at the table, looking sick and frail when Snape walked in.

Present-Remus sighed. "I guess this assignment isn't pointless after all."

"Right," Snape said. "Look at you…eyeing me with your yellow eyes. I could tell you wanted to take a bite in my leg right when I walked in. I'll bet you were just dying to bite everyone in there, weren't you? Pity loves company, right?"

Present-Remus bit his lip, but being only five days until the full moon, his temper was a bit on edge. "I was not about to bite anybody and you know it! Look at me! I'm drinking coffee not crossing names off a hit-list!"

Present-Snape snorted as he watched his past self speak to Past-Remus. "How's the employed life treating you?" Past-Snape said.

"That was unnecessary," Present-Remus said. Then his eyes widened. "You started it! Not me!"

"You asked for it!"

"How am I asking for it by drinking coffee?"

"You don't see that glint of the wolf in your eyes? It's disgusting!"

Present-Remus growled. His fists tensed and his body was stiff. He glared at Snape who just glared back at him and if it wasn't for Past-Remus' voice, they would have continued glaring until one of them blinked.

"How's your classes going, Severus?" Past-Remus said.

"That was a snotty remark," Present-Snape said, crossing his arms.

"How on earth was that 'snotty'?" Present-Remus said, throwing his arms up.

"I don't like your tone, wolf," Present-Snape said, grabbing Present-Remus' collar. Present-Remus lurched forward, then swat him away. He raised an arm to smack him across the head, but stopped, the shine of the silverware in his eyes.

"Ah," Present-Snape said. "So there's the – Oof!"

"You were going to kill me with those, weren't you?" Remus found himself saying, holding tightly at Snape's throat. Snape couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe that Remus Lupin – quiet, reserved, Remus Lupin – was blocking his airways. He reached out his own hairs, wrapped them around Lupin's neck and the two of them gasped for air.

"Let – go," Remus said.

"You – let – go."

"Only – if – you – let – go."

"O – kay."

Both let go at the same time, the two of them sitting on the floor breathing heavily as Past-Remus backed into a corner and Past-Snape dangled the spoon and fork in front of him.

"Who is afraid of a spoon?" Snape said, instantly regretting it.

"I want you to beg me," Past-Snape said.

"You are a piece of work, I'll tell you that," Remus said, rubbing his neck, his eyes still flashing angrily, the burns from where the spoon hit him all of a sudden burning lightly.

"Well, lookie there, you're scared of a spoon," Snape said in a not-so-Snape-voice. Remus flinched.

"Don't make me choke you," he said steadily.

"Hey!" Snape said. "No choking allowed."

Remus huffed.

Past-McGonagall and Past-Dumbledore walked in. Past-Remus and Past-Snape were on the floor, fighting wildly, then stopped at their entrance. "Look at them!"

"Alright, McGonagall, we'll do it."

"Do what, dare I ask?"

"Therapy. You two. Together."

"What?"

"He…threatened me with a spoon."

Present-Snape snorted.

"You are so thick!" Remus said, standing up. His hands went to his face and he put his hands on his cheeks and almost burst out laughing. "You are so thick, you can't even admit that you had a part of the reason that we're in this therapy!"

Snape stood up. "You asked for it! I did not do a thing wrong!"

Remus did start laughing now. In the background, Past-Snape and Past-Remus were glaring at each other and Past-McGonagall and Past-Dumbledore had left. "I can't believe this! No wait – I can. This is so…like you."

Snape reached for his wand. "Don't make me do this again in this same room."

Remus reached for his, but did not intend on using it, however his eyes were slashed with fury. The wolf was looking through them, but a part of him was too, both equally angered by the man in front of him. "That would be very wise of you," he said sarcastically.

Snape huffed, then stuffed the wand into his robes. Remus did the same.

"I change my mind," Remus said, looking Snape up at down. "This assignment was pointless after all."

- - - - - -

Sirius Black sat in the corner of the room where Snape was. It was Professor Plax's office and Snape was crossing his arms. Of course, they could not see him – he had jinxed himself to make sure of that, but then again, what else was he supposed to do? He had just stumbled across the open door and there was that slimy git, sitting in the same room…with a shrink.

He really did have to get going – Peter was around there somewhere, but he couldn't help linger here for a while. He was bout to leave when suddenly, his friend's face appeared in the doorway. Remus looked particularly worn.

"Remus," Sirius felt himself whisper. He watched his friend wince as he made his way to the chair in front of him – his clothes still baggy and patched, his hair somewhat still brown and his eyes still kind and warm. He had a few extra scratches across his face, and he was still what some would call deathly skinny, and Sirius wanted nothing more than to jump on him right now and go back to school.

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose, unaware that he was watching. "I think…I think that I had better skip the next lesson," Remus said.

Professor Plax snorted. "No."

"Go on, Remus, hack his head off," he thought to himself when he saw Remus' eyes flash hotly. "Oh, right, full moon in five days."

Snape got up from the chair. "I really do hate you, you know," he said to the man behind the desk, whom appeared to be the shrink. Sirius laughed to himself. Snape still had that greasy hair, that hooked nose, that 'piss-off' expression.

"It's not my concern whether you hate me or not, and no, Remus, you may not skip the next lesson."

"But…" Remus' voice trailed and for a second, Sirius thought that he could feel him there – with his enhanced senses and all – but he just sneezed and continued talking. "But the full moon is in five days. I really feel that my…ahem, 'mood' won't be helping progress."

"Then you do realize that the school year ends in six days," Professor Plax said. "Are you so selfish as to put that off? To delay Severus' time? My time? Are you really willing to come here during the summer and – "

"No, no, it's fine," Remus said suddenly, closing his eyes. His teeth had gotten a bit sharper, but only by a little, something only Sirius could tell because of the many times he had seen how sharp they could really become.

"Good, now sit down," Professor Plax said. Remus sat down. Snape snorted.

"I have a suggestion for you Remus," Snape said. "To get your mind out of your little 'PMS mood swings'." Remus growled at the word 'PMS'. Sirius wanted to pounce on the slimy git. "Why don't you take a walk? I'll get the leash. Professor Plax can get the doggy treats and – "

"Not. Today. Severus," Remus said, gripping the chair tightly.

Sirius glared at Snape, his own fists tightening at his friend's obvious uncomfortable state. He stepped forward, about to wrap his arms around the oblivious neck of Snape, went he heard Dumbledore step into the office. Sirius held his breath and froze, then quickly tiptoed out, then ran down the halls and out of the school, panting heavily. He then thought again of Peter.

- - - - - -

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger sat awkwardly in the Dining Hall. Dumbledore had made his nightly speech and the rest of the students were eating as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening in front of them at all. Remus was sitting in the far left of the table and Snape was sitting at the far right, both glaring at each other madly.

"I know he's done something with my food," Remus said to Hagrid, who was staring down at his food in front of him as if it would jump out of them both any second. Snape was doing the same thing, picking up a slab of it with his fork and tossing it around, then plopping it back down on his plate, sniffing it.

Remus leaned in. "I don't think Snape would poison your food, Remus," Hagrid said, his eyes still a little teary from Buckbeak's soon execution. "I think you'd better eat. Ya look as if ya haven't en days 'n the food'll be good fer ya."

Nodding, Remus picked up his wooden fork and then eyed Snape on the far end of the table. They looked at each other, then dove in cautiously. They looked at each other once more before putting the food in their mouth, chewing it with a look of worry on their face and then swallowed it, waiting for them to explode or erupt in boils.

Snape thought he felt his stomach dropped. He looked at Remus who looked back at him. "You poisoned my food," Snape mouthed to him. Remus looked shocked.

"I didn't 'poison' anything," he mouth back. His face went pale. "You poisoned _my_ food!"

"Only a little," Snape mouthed. Remus could feel the vile coming up his throat. With effort to hold back the food that was going to come up, he gripped his wand and pointed it at Snape under the table where it was out of sight. Snape went pale and froze, the two of them searching for a napkin they could puke into.

Figuring out that neither of them had anything to use, they held the upchucked food in their mouths, a look of disgust across their face, and both made their way out the door, acting like nothing was wrong at all. They got a few stares from some of the students who turned to look at them, but made their way along the Dining Hall, cheeks filled with vomit, their feet in fast-walk motion, glaring at each other.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry called after him. Remus turned around, gave Harry a little thumbs up sign, then made his way out the door and closed it, the two of them dumping what was held in their mouths onto the floor. They continued to heave until Snape looked up at Remus with a deadly stare.

"You poisoned mine, don't you dare look at me like that," Remus said, then gave another pour of food onto the floor. Snape continued to glare at him, then did the same. He only recovered quickly and returned to his hateful stare.

"You little ass," he said. "I should murder you."

"You just tried to!" Remus said, leaning on the wall, his face now green with sickness. He knew that it must be somewhere in that color range, because Snape's looked the same, particularly bitter.

"It's just food, not death," Snape said.

"It's staining my only clothes is what it's doing!"

"Pity."

Remus growled. "You – " he stopped, short of breath. The shadow lurked carefully over Snape's unnoticing form as it's hands came nearer and nearer. "S-Sn-nape. Behind y-you. Look." Snape raised an eyebrow. "Turn around!"

Snape wheeled around, but the shadow had disappeared. He turned back towards Remus. "Funny."

"The shadow," Remus tried.

"Funny," Snape said. "How adult."

Remus recoiled. "Oh, yea and it's real adult to poison me."

"Would you stop calling it 'poison'? It was a potion. You act like I'm some Muggle."

Remus bit his lip angrily. "It was there, right behind you."

Snape stared at him for a while. "Then why didn't you do anything?"

Remus opened his mouth, then shut it. "I…"

Snape raised an eyebrow once again. "Cowardly? I knew it."

Remus was on his feet now, and took a step forward, but Snape did not take one back as he had hoped he would. They were going to end up in another fight, another pointless fight over poison and potions and throw up. Lovely.

"Oh excuse me, Mr. Bravery, but wasn't it you who I had to save in the hallway a few days ago? Hmm? You didn't do a thing about it, instead, you had your mind preoccupied with rats."

Snape's face furrowed. "That was not an act of coward –"

"Oh, and mine was?"

"That was completely different!" Snape said, stepping forward so that they were only inches apart, their eyes burning into each other's furiously. They were restraining from jumping on one another, but backed away when they saw Dumbledore making his way towards them.

"Severus. Remus," came Dumbledore's soothing voice.

"Professor," they both said, nodding curtly.

Dumbledore smiled. "How's the therapy, eh?"

Remus smiled sadly, then lifted his hand at Snape. "As you can see, it's not going well." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I think we may be worse then we started." Snape nodded, still glaring.

"Boys," Dumbledore said, calmly. "I realize that Professor Plax's assignments may be a bit out of the ordinary…or uncomfortable or seemingly pointless, but I really think that this will help. I think that when this is all over, you'll be able to look at each other knowing that you two were in something together. Even if it ended up being a waste of time, at least you two can reflect on it, yes?"

They stayed silent, but nodded.

"I'm afraid that he is getting on my last nerve," Snape said, heatedly.

"Yes, Severus, who isn't, eh?" Dumbledore said, touching Snape's shoulder. "Bare with me on this one, alright? I can already tell you two are coming to know each other a bit better. Professor Plax has showed me some of his notes and I find them interesting."

"Is that so?" Snape said, grinding his teeth.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, smiling. He led Snape and Remus to the other side of the room, staring them down like a father. Remus felt a little ashamed for putting the curse on Snape, and bowed his head slightly, biting his lip. "You two are two of my best teachers," Dumbledore said. "I don't want to loose that over some silly fighting, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Remus said. Snape found himself nodding.

"Right, then," Dumbledore said, patting them on the backs. "Off to the Dining Hall, again. Hurry now. You still have food on your plates."


	14. Nightmare

**Candeh** – I am going to try and update every new chapter daily if I feel everyone is getting to read it. I don't want to go so fast as to have people scrambling to read chapters and then not review on one of them. So, if it's not daily, then I'll update when I know everyone has read it. If for some reason, I updated too fast and you're scrambling to get caught up, please still review the chapters you missed. It would mean a lot. Thanks.

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Soldier of Passion** – Hmm…I was on some Tylenol…but that's about it. Oh, yea, and I smoked some weed a bit before. Kidding, kidding…of course, I'm kidding ;)

**MYSTICAL PANTHER** – Thanks! Keep reading. :)

**Strange Magic** – Remus put his wand at his food after he realized he poisoned him. Sorry, I thought I made that clear. And yes, I will be continuing this story until I have finished it, then I will go on to writing a **new** story, which I hope you all will read as well.

**Compleatly Random Dissorder** – Haha, thanks for the quote. I was unaware that David Thewlis was even in that movie. I'll be sure and watch it next time remembering that. But whenever I write stories, they're always based on the book characters. I don't imagine any of them looking like they do in the movies. **In fact, I may even put up a few drawings of how I imagine them later. Just tell me if you'd like to see the crappy art I do in my spare time.**

**Cheese and Crackers** – That **sucks** you're back in school. Yea, high school is great, but I'm not looking forward to my junior year. It's going to be hard, I know it. I remember my freshman year was actually WAY better than I thought it would be. Upper classmen always hit on the freshman girls so it's pretty hilarious.

**Aqua-Faerie** – Well, you're welcome and thank you for being glad! Yea, I can't wait to write Sirius meeting them face-to-face. It'll be more like the books, along with my own twists and such.

**Crescent-Moon-Love** – Yup, it felt good writing after a long absence. I work at the gym and I get breaks, so I usually lunge in the corner and write there, but for the past four days I actually had to keep telling people where to go and shit. It gets so boring, especially when the pre-teens come in acting like they're the shit because they get a work out. They're like, "Um, excuse me, miss, is that the _treadmill?_"

**Chapter Fourteen** –

**Nightmare**

Professor Plax marched calmly up to Dumbledore's office. His face was set to stone as he passed the students who did not recognize him and he swept past. They might have thought him as a new teacher, but not this late in the school year and he liked the whispers he got as he strode past. He put on a professional face as the walked up the steps to Dumbledore's office, clearing his throat. He knocked twice on the door sharply, then stepped back and waited.

It took Dumbledore a while to call from the other side of the door, but at last, his mighty, tired, elderly voice rang through the wood that stood as a barrier to them and found the therapist's ears. "Who is it?"

"Professor Plax," Professor Plax called back to him. There was a rustling behind the door and Dumbledore called back to him once again. He heard McGonagall's voice and then footsteps coming closer to the door.

"Ah," Dumbledore said, his voice coming closer. "Just the man I wanted to see. I have Minerva here and she had also wanted to hear news of Severus and Remus' progress. Is that what you've come here to discuss?"

Professor Plax nodded as the handle twisted open and Dumbledore and McGonagall stood before him looking absolutely pleased to see him. He took a step in, brushing past them as they stepped out of his way and turned around again to face them.

"It is indeed," he said, sitting down mindlessly on Dumbledore's desk. He pet the red phoenix that chirped beside him then trailed his hand down his beak and stared back up at the two who were waiting for him to speak again. He got up, paced in front of them and then dropped his files onto Dumbledore's desk making the phoenix squawk at the loud bang.

McGonagall stepped forward. "Is that their files?"

"They are indeed," Professor Plax said in the same tone as before. He lifted up one file and opened it, eyeing them over his glasses cautiously. Dumbledore stepped forward along with McGonagall and they peered over his shoulder reading them to themselves as Professor Plax read out loud.

"Severus Snape is showing little progress if any and by the time the school year ends, I have a prediction that he will have made reasonable progress, but not as much as I would like to have seen."

Dumbledore smiled. "At least it is progress. What is this picture of here?" he said, lifting up the picture Snape had drawn of Remus. He studied it carefully, frowning, knowing what it probably was and handed it to McGonagall who shook her head.

"I had Severus draw a picture of Remus' insides," Professor Plax said. "Trust me. It's better than what he was going to draw." He paused when he realized that McGonagall and Dumbledore stared at him, wanting to hear what he was going to draw instead of this insulting beast. "He was going to draw his guts…said _insides._"

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "Severus needs to realize what an honorable man Remus is. If he could just get past the fact of his condition, this would not be happening."

But Dumbledore disagreed. "Severus has problems with everyone. If Remus were not a werewolf, then he surely would have found some other reason to have a problem with him. However, I don't think they would be in this therapy if it were not for his hapless condition." There was a trace of sympathy for both men in his voice as he handed the drawing back to Professor Plax, who nodded.

"Remus Lupin seems to also be making little progress."

This seemed to make McGonagall give him a questioning look. "Remus? But he's so reasonable."

"Yes," Professor Plax said nodding, "But it takes two to tango." He flittered Snape's file around in the air. McGonagall nodded understanding and the shrink continued. "He seems to be wanting to let this whole feuding with Severus go, but I think that there is a part of him…the wolf to be exact, that can't help but defend himself…no matter how friendly Remus Lupin is."

Dumbledore sighed. He clasped his hands together and adjusted his weight on his heels, leaning back and then forward. "Well, that is why we're here then, eh? So…tell me about some of the assignments you have been assigning. I would like to hear of such an experienced therapist and his efforts. Come, sit."

Professor Plax sat down in a comfortable chair down crossed his legs taking the tea McGonagall offered to him and sipped it modestly. "They have all been composed of writing, and they have journals in which they write their thoughts. I have made them relive memories on a path to self-discovery, but other than that, they are simple really."

McGonagall shifted. "I had been meaning to ask you," she said quietly as if she did not want to gossip or spread a rumor she was uncertain was true. Professor Plax nodded calmly for her to continue, "It isn't true that Remus was accompanied one night during a transformation, is it? I have heard this around some of the teachers, but we are all uncertain – "

She was interrupted by Professor Plax's suddenly loud laughter. "Heavens, no!" he said, slapping his thigh. "Who would allow something so dangerous? Certainly not I." He turned to Dumbledore. "My assignments always have them in safe environments."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can assure you," Professor Plax said mildly again, then leaned backward taking a sip of his tea. This seemed to lighten the mood and McGonagall and Dumbledore let this slide, looking out the window quietly.

"The full moon is in four days, Albus," McGonagall said, turning to Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at her and smiled.

"So it is."

"I've always loved the serenity of the full moon," Professor Plax said flatly as if he were talking to himself. McGonagall shifted uncomfortably.

"It only possesses horror beyond what only few can imagine for those who desperately count down the days of it's arrival," she said, her voice as calm as his, but with a hint of uncertainty at his comment that clearly would have made Remus sore. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"And the end of the school year is coming too," he said.

"Yes," McGonagall said, "And…I fear that…coming so soon to the end of the school year that Sirius Black will surely come after Harry Potter and his friends…" she let her voice trail off.

"Sirius Black can not pass through the guarding Dementors," Albus said.

Professor Plax snorted, "Remus used to be friends with him, as I have learned."

"Yes, he had," Dumbledore, said. "But I can assure you that this has nothing to do with Remus."

Professor Plax nodded. "I know it doesn't. What about Severus?"

McGonagall went quiet. "Severus was not friends with Sirius in his school years."

"No," Professor Plax said, reopening a file with a flick. "He seemed to have loathed him. You don't think that Sirius could be here for him, do you?"

"No," Dumbledore said. "Harry Potter is Sirius Black's godfather."

The room went quiet. "I see," Professor Plax said. "And has Harry Potter – "

"We are not here to discuss Mr. Potter's family tree," McGonagall said, suddenly. Dumbledore smiled at her and nodded, then turned back to Professor Plax whose face had turned a bit angry and hard.

"Of course," he said at last, standing up and collecting his files.

"Be sure and keep us updated on Severus and Remus' progress, Professor," Dumbledore said standing as they all walked to the door.

"Will do, Headmaster," Professor Plax said, eyeing them both. He turned sharply on his heels and walked down the hall and descended down the hallway, his expression changing as he past the students who moved away as he pushed through them.

- - - - - -

_Remus Lupin finally began started to feel the pain that came from the pre-full moon. It mocked him as he tried to slowly rise from his chair and stand up. His body ached with soreness, tight feeling and he looked in the mirror. His eyes had started to get sharper along with his teeth. He pulled down an eyelid examining his reflection. He sighed, running fingers through his brown hair and let his skinny body sag and then made his way out of his office, faking a smile. _

_His usual smiles that he got back this time were not returned. Instead, the students backed up against the wall in fear and the teachers looked at him with disgrace. He froze, his hands down at his sides and took a step backward. _

_"Is – is there something wrong?" he said. He made his way over to an absolutely frightened looking student, cowering in the corner and made an attempt to put an arm around her. "What's wrong? – "_

_"Get away from me, werewolf!" she hissed at him, inching away. _

_Remus took a step back, his eyes widening. He spun around to see everyone eyeing him hatefully. Draco Malfoy spun forward, his wand pointed at his chest. Professor Plax stood in the corner, shaking his head in disapproval. _

_"W-what?" Remus said. _

_"My father will not be happy about this," Draco said. Harry and his friends came forward, their wands pointed at him too. _

_"How could my father be a friend to a monster?" Harry spat at him. _

_"Harry, please, listen to me," Remus tried. _

_"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Ron said, his wand pointed at his throat. Two men from the corner pushed their way through the crowd grabbing Remus by his upper arms with wands and silver rods. _

_"Please – "_

_"Shut up, mutt!" shouted one of the men who had a hold of him. They hit him with a curse and he fell to his knees, doubling in pain on the floor and screaming as the crowd of students and teachers laughed mockingly. _

_"What a coward," Harry said to him, suddenly transforming into James Potter, his old friend. Ron's read hair disappeared and turned into a sloppy black. He was now Sirius Black and he was smiling roughly. _

_"You were never our friend, Moony," he said. Remus looked up at him and the men disappeared. He was back in chains on the floor of Azkaban jail, bloody and bruised and chained by the neck to a wall. The Hermione that stood next to James and Sirius transformed swiftly into Peter Pettigrew, who fell to the floor, dead. _

_"No – please!" Remus choked. _

_All three wands pointed at him, casting hurtful spells onto his body, and he screamed out in pain. He closed his eyes and fell to the floor, begging his friends to stop, but they would not. Their eyes turned from friendly to blood red as they crept towards him, crawling on all fours, turning into a stag, a dog and a rat…_

Remus woke up straight, hitting his head sharply on the drawer above him. He rubbed his head furiously. It was all a dream. His panting cooled down and he rested his head on the desk in front of him. He got up and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was like it had been in the dream – tired and wary and worn from the coming of the moon.

He stepped outside of his office, forcing a smile and walked down the halls of the school, waving back to smiling students and greeting teachers. He sighed to himself in relief. No one knew. He felt for the handle of Professor Plax's office and smiled unusually widely for someone going through so much pain since the moon was only four days away.

Professor Plax nodded at him. "You're late," he hissed.

Remus sat down and bit his lip. "Sorry, Professor. I – I fell asleep."

Snape snorted. Professor Plax turned to him. "Is there something you'd like to say, Severus?" Snape looked away. "What were you telling me was happening to you before Remus got here?" Snape grunted and leaned back in his chair as if it were embarrassing to say.

"I've been…I've been having nightmares."

Remus went pale. "What?"

"And why is that so unusual?" Professor Plax said levelly.

"I never have nightmares," Snape growled, his fists clenching. Professor Plax nodded and turned to Remus.

"Would you like to add anything to that, Remus? Is there anything troubling you that you would like to share before we start on our next assignment?"

- - - - - -

"You've been having nightmares?" Remus said, following Snape after dark outside the Hogwarts grounds. Ever since Sirius Black had made his appearance inside Hogwarts, the teachers had been assigned nights to search the outside of the school.

Snape stayed where he was, leaning against a wall. "Yes, Remus, now search in the other direction."

"So have I," Remus said. "The other night…I had a dream that – I had a nightmare the day you told Professor Plax of yours."

"What is your point?"

"You don't think that it has something to do with that shadow, Severus?" Remus said, feeling exhausted trying to convince Snape any longer. He had come up with such ideas and it paranoid him not having to share them with anyone and when he finally had informed Snape, he shrugged them off.

"They could," Snape said calmly.

"You don't think that's…off?" Remus said, following Snape as he turned to corner, his wand sending a luminous light through the outside of Hogwarts grounds. Snape shrugged, uncaring.

"Nothing has happened so far, has it?" he spun around towards Remus' worried face. "You aren't actually letting yourself get worked up over this, are you?" He laughed shortly. "Obviously."

"Severus," Remus tried again, "how do you know we're not being…how do you know Harry's not…I think we need to inform Dumbledore – "

Snape laughed again and Remus stopped. He sighed and took another step forward, his aching body turning his eyes to face the moon that would be full in exactly four days. He swallowed hard not wanting to think of the pain and pushed it out of his mind.

"Then why did you tell Professor Plax?" Remus said, his voice rising.

Snape turned around, his face angry. "I did not tell Professor Plax," he said. "Professor Plax asked me."

"What?" Remus said, "How would he have asked you that?"

"He asked me when you were late. He asked me if I had a good sleep last night and I told him that I had, not wanting to tell him in the first place anyway," Snape's eyes flashed with anger at the werewolf following him, but Remus did not back down.

"And how did he ask you from there?" Remus persisted. They both looked up at the sudden sound in front of them, both of their necks twisting as they turned and pointed their wands in the direction where the sound came from.

After a while, they both turned back to each other when nothing arose from the darkness. Snape shot him an angry look. "He just asked me if I was having nightmares after that. I suppose it may have been a bit obvious. The look on your face when you came in showed nothing but – "

The noise came again from the direction, coming closer. They spun around again, taking their wands out once again, pointing them in the direction, their eyes focused ahead. Snape took a step forward first and then Remus followed. From the darkness the shadow crept onto the wall behind them and froze, creating twisted positions.

"Severus! Remus!" came McGonagall's voice from the other side of the school. "We can go inside." They heard her footsteps walk away and her shoes meet with the concrete as she followed the other teachers back inside the school.

Snape and Remus both stood still at the point. They turned to each other, unaware of the shadow that was nearing them behind them. Finally, Snape turned to Remus, looking him up and down with disgust, then snorted as he walked away back inside the school.


	15. Breakthrough

**Candeh** – I've decided to put up ANOTHER chapter because I reached 200 reviews **and** because I don't have work at the gym today, so I'm extra bored. **Thank you SO much for helping me reach 200 reviews and over 3500 hits!** Pat yourself on the back ladies and gentlemen.

**There will be another chapter tomorrow, as I update daily**

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Soldier of Passion** – He had a nightmare about Voldemort and his assignments. Something to do with Lily too, however, I don't know if I'll be mentioning that in the story. It would be weird if he were the shadow…-shifty eyes-

**Aqua-Faerie** – Thanks for the review. I hope this is a good treat for you. I usually DON'T update so quickly…even though I've been doing two chapters in one day for the past few days…

**Elle Liz A Beth** – Cool penname. It's fun to write, hah. And thanks for starting to read so far into the story! I hope you enjoy it. :)

**AliceUpturned** – Is this soon enough for ya? ;)

**Strange Magic** – I love Tim Burton. His movies are…ingenious.

**Yugoicharmer** – Thanks!

**Chapter Fifteen** –

**Breakthrough **

"Now, Severus, I want you to look past the fact that Remus is not feeling up to date with himself, considering that the full moon is tomorrow, and ask him to _please _pass the food towards you," Professor Plax said, itching his chin. He was getting a bit bored of teaching these people – they were not listening to a word he said they were making no progress.

Snape still had that glare he carried around wherever he went and his hate for Remus was increasing. Not only that, but Remus wasn't improving either. He still had on that fake smile, that friendly attitude that begged people to like him. He sat slumped in the chair, looking like he had just crawled out from the grave and of course, was smiling sadly. Professor Plax snorted to himself.

"He is _smiling _again," Snape said, his teeth sealed tightly together. Professor Plax nodded, for once agreeing fully to what Snape was saying, but just pushed forward, wanting as much as they did now to just get this over with.

Two more days of school for the students meant two more days of therapy. He would not have wasted his time with these two for whatever Dumbledore was paying him wasn't nearly enough.

"It's okay, Severus, just ask him politely to pass it," Professor Plax said. Remus moved towards the food to pass it to Snape, but Professor Plax slapped his hand and the werewolf pulled away suddenly, "No, Remus, let him _ask _you."

"Pass the food," Snape hissed.

Remus once again moved his hand toward the food, but Professor Plax slapped it harder, making Remus pulled back and knock over his drink to the floor. "It's fine, Remus, leave it," Professor Plax said, near aggravation. "Severus, you need to ask him the proper way."

"Pass. Me. The. Food – Please," he said at last, closing his eyes as the last word escaped his lip. He shuddered and Remus looked up at Professor Plax to see if it was okay to pass him the food. Professor Plax nodded.

"Very good," Professor Plax said. "Now Remus, I'd like you to ask Severus to please get you a drink." Remus looked uneasily at Severus, cleared his throat and looked pleadingly at him. He really was not in the mood to find.

His voice was scratchy and his body throbbed with unwelcoming pain. "Severus," his hand fled to his sore throat, but he continued anyway, "Will you please go and, um, make me a drink?" He stopped seeing Snape's face heat.

"No way," Snape spat from the other side of the table.

"Severus!" Professor Plax said, standing on the edge of his own nerve, "This assignment is about acting civil! I don't give a damn if your anger is some kind of personal narcotic, but for the sake of your job, I suggest you go and make Remus his drink."

"I will play slave to someone who should be one," Snape said, his gaze not veering from Remus. Remus tried to move, but his body did not let him. The glare of the sun from the silhouette of the window in front of him teased him. It let him know that he had only a little more than twenty-four hours left of humanity.

"Severus," Remus said, feeling insanely weak and deflated, "Will you please just do it?"

"Why should I?" Snape said, folding his arms. "We're out of this class in two days and Dumbledore isn't going to fire me or Remus."

"And why wouldn't he?" Professor Plax yelled, slamming his fists on the table. "You certainly aren't a favorite among the students and you, Remus, would be so easy to rat out; a discourteous bat and a self-conscious wolf. Now I suggest you go and make him your drink before I make it the last thing you refuse to do."

"I'd like to see you try," Snape laughed, standing. Remus leaned far back in his chair, but stood too. They both knew that Dumbledore would not fire them. They were part of the Order and Dumbledore needed him there and Professor Plax probably knew it. He stood up, walking over to Snape's side and using the shelf above him for support. Professor Plax stepped towards them.

"You will not make me regret agreeing to teach you. You both will sit down now before I force you to," he hissed. "Remus, sit _down._"

"Sorry," Remus said, his vision blurring again. He clutched his head with his available hand. "Severus is right."

"He's refusing to pass you a drink!"

Remus sighed. "We don't have to get along to work together. We just need to make sure that everyone is safe." Snape turned to him, shocked by what he just said, but then nodded, smirking at Professor Plax who glared at them and threw his clip board on the floor.

"You two will regret the day you defied me," he said, pointing his wand at the two of them. Snape pulled his own himself, but Remus could only use his hands to keep himself standing.

"I suggest you put your wand away," Snape hissed.

Professor Plax glared on and then stopped. An idea popped into his head on how to get them to cooperate again. He smiled to himself and then spun around, pacing the room.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Snape said, his wand still pointed.

"Nothing," Professor Plax said, "It's just…I see a huge change in your attitudes. I see that the therapy has finally payed off."

"And just how do you see that?" Snape spat again, aware of Remus trying to hold back painful moans.

"You are defending your counterpart," Professor Plax said, smirking. "You are standing in front of him, seeing that he was incapable of reaching for a wand of his own because of his weak state."

Snape's face turned redder. "I am not – "

"I can assure you, Professor, he's – " Remus started, hoping that if he sided with Snape he could maybe make things alright, but Professor Plax's voice overshadowed him and he bit his lip.

"No, no, he is," Professor Plax. "Look at yourself. You are weak beyond description and here is the man who apparently _loathes _you, protecting you from me. _You. The werewolf._"

Remus gulped. Snape simmered.

"This is…outstanding progress! What a breakthrough!" Professor Plax said, stepping closer towards them now that Snape had let his wand drop. "I will surely let Dumbledore know of what success has become of you! What an amazing turn around!"

Snape was about to object that he certainly was _not _protecting the disgusting half-breed when he heard Professor Plax say those words. 'Success'. 'Breakthrough'. 'Inform Dumbledore'. He snapped his head up, looking at Professor Plax as if he had just said something incoherent. Behind him, Remus tried desperately to make out the words he was saying – it was all so blurred so muffled.

"So…" Snape said, "We'll be done once you inform Dumbledore?"

"Yes, of course! Look at you two! Brilliant! Excellent! What a marvelous job I have done!" Professor Plax said, beaming, clapping as if they had put on a show. Snape ignored the lack of modesty and raised an eyebrow.

"When will you inform him?" he kept.

"Right away, of course," Professor Plax said. "Right after I make some notes, sort some files and get you two ready. I was just thinking about how I never would have thought you two to graduate the day before school ends, on such short notice, but wow! Look at you! Just look at you!"

Remus felt dizzy. His head throbbed and his joints felt weak. He tried to smile, but his body denied him control. He swayed behind Snape as Professor Plax went on about their success and Snape glowered questioningly at the man. He tightened his grip on the shelf above him, praying that he would not loose consciousness; praying that he would be able to stay on his two feet. He closed his eyes thinking that this was only the beginning; of how tomorrow would be so much worse when his bones actually rearranged inside of him.

"You are certain we have passed?" Snape said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes! Why would I say such a thing if it were not true?" Professor Plax said, looking happy beyond words. He walked over to his desk and began rummaging through him drawers, muttering to himself about the great news. Snape stood in the doorway, and then turned around slowly to Remus. He jumped back at the state of the man, but regained composure quickly.

"I think we've finally made it out of here," he said, his voice low under Professor Plax's still muttering one. "I think we've – Remus, get a hold of yourself."

"I don't feel well, Severus – I – don't – feel – well," Remus said, letting his body sink, but held his grip on the shelf.

"You have a whole day until the full moon and I – " he stopped, his eye widening. "Shit."

"What?" Remus said, his voice raspy.

"Shit," Snape said again.

Professor Plax made his way towards them. "This is just excellent news, I tell you, purely excellent. Now if you two could just stay a while longer and sign a few things – Oh, what's the matter?"

Snape had gone as pale as Remus.

"We have to do this another time," Snape said, closing his eyes, unbelieving. "We have to do this – tomorrow. _Tomorrow. _Can we do this tomorrow?"

"Of course, Severus," Professor Plax said.

Remus turned to him with as much strength as he could. "What's wrong, Severus – "

"I forgot to make the Wolfsbane," Snape said. Remus turned paper white. Snape grumbled to himself. "I have to make it now before tomorrow. It should take me the rest of the night." He glared at Remus as if it were his fault.

Remus forced his head up, "Do – you – need – "

"No, Remus, I don't need help," Snape spat at him. "Go lie and down. Your potion will be ready tomorrow around the afternoon. I will bring it to you then." With that, he gave them both one last glare and fled from the office, his black cape swinging behind him making a loud 'whoosh'.

Remus watched him leave feeling fully guilty and then turned back to Professor Plax. "Do you need to lie down?" Professor Plax, his angry voice suddenly full of worry. His eyebrows turned upside down and his face showed concern and heartfelt understanding. Remus took a step back as Professor Plax took one forward.

"If you don't mind," Remus said, holding his head. "I think I will. Thank you so much for your – " he closed his eyes as a rushing pain filled his whole body, then opened them and tried to smile, " – your time."

He steadily made his way down the hall of the school, staggering for support from the walls. He waved wearily at the passing students who shot him looks of worry.

"Professor Lupin?" said a student who was making her way down the hall in the opposite direction. "Are you alright? You look awful!"

"I'm fine," Remus said, still smiling, "Thank you for your concern. I just need to lie down for a while, but I'll be fine."

"Will you not be in class tomorrow?" she said, frowning.

"Probably not," Remus said, desperately trying to make his voice not sound strained. He was aware that his breathing was irregular and his eyes had formed a purple bags. "But not to worry, I can assure you that I'll be back to health after I lie down. Thank you so much."

The girl seemed to not believe her teacher, but moved aside anyway, watching him with agonizing fear that her he would not be alright. Quickly, she hurried down the hall herself and made her way to her dormitories.


	16. Into the Shrieking Shack

**Candeh** – I said I was going to update daily and I am. But I want people to be able to read the story as it goes along and not have to scramble to catch up. I'm sort of a review person, so I look at how well I'm writing as to how many reviews I'm getting in a story. I know that some of you have school and I feel for you. I **REALLY** do. My junior year starts in three days and I'm dreading every minute of it. Kill me now. Seriously. Death is better than what awaits for a whole other school year.

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Katherine Pen Named** – I'm glad you started to read even though we're pretty far into the story. I'm so glad people are reviewing from the beginning and working their way up instead of just reviewing the last chapter as one big long review. Thanks so much for your support.

**Crescent-Moon-Love** – Yea, that was pretty shocking to me too. I hope I can get more by the time I finish. I was looking at some girl's fan fiction and she had like 31 chapters and over 600 reviews. It was pretty amazing and left me pretty jealous I'll tell you that.

**LIVEFREEORDIETRYINGx** – Aw, thanks. I'm sure you can come up with an even better idea. You should write a story.

**Flaky Biscusts** – Yea, the **RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS** take up a good amount of space, but I like replying to my reviewers just as I like it when I review and I'm on the page.

**Aqua-Faerie** – Yea, Plax is one strange character. You'll have to read to find out what in the hell he's up to. And as for Remus, he is pretty sick. I hate seeing him like that. Pulls at the ol' heartstrings, ya know? –sniffle-

**Glacierclaw** – Thank you! Keep reviewing!

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Into the Shrieking Shack**

Remus Lupin had made it to his room and had fallen asleep. It was around the afternoon when he awoke, his head throbbing. Quickly glancing at the time, he gasped.

"Oh no," he muttered to himself. He should be heading down to the Shrieking Shack by now to transform and Snape hadn't dropped off the Wolfsbane. He paced around in his office, pulling at his hair with what strength he had. His mind was spinning. He needed to get out of Hogwarts castle before he hurt somebody.

He made his way out of the castle, towards Snape's office as quickly as he could. "Severus," he said, his voice raspy behind the door and he was sure that Snape did not hear him. He thought of going to Professor Plax, but he had no idea what he could do to help him. Just as he was about to knock on Snape's door, he heard screaming come from outside. He turned, made his way to the long window to see Harry, Ron and Hermione outside…a black dog behind them.

He gasped, and then dug into his pockets for the Map. He looked down at it, found Harry, Ron and Hermione's names and then Sirius'. "Oh no," he muttered again, his hand retreating to his head. Once again he glanced down at the name, dropping it at the name he disbelievingly saw appear on the page.

'Peter Pettigrew'.

Remus buried his face in his hands. Peter is dead. Peter can't be alive. But what if…what if it hadn't been Sirius who betrayed Lily and James? He gasped, turning back to the window. Trying to regain his strength, he walked down the steps of Hogwarts as fast as he could, wincing with every step.

He thought of Sirius in Azkaban, fighting for his innocence when no one would believe him. He bit his lip as he made his way down the steps and outside into the courtyard, slowly making his way towards Harry. He stopped dead as he saw Sirius transform and then run to Ron, gripping Peter and pulling them under the tree.

Harry and Hermione tried to dive in after them.

"Harry! Hermione! Wait!" Remus tried to call, but his voice was raspy and soft. He clutched his throat, moaning in pain as the sun began to sink very slowly. He looked back up to the castle, praying that Snape would be done soon and then took another step forward, his wand out in front of him.

Quickly, he made the tree stop thrashing around so that he could enter…so that no one would be hurt when he transformed. If he could just explain everything to Harry, about how Sirius was innocent and it was Peter that had sold his parents out – he could make everything right again and get everyone out of the Shack before moonrise.

Ron's echoing cries from inside the Shrieking Shack filled his ears and he tried to quicken his pace, flinching with every movement he made. He carefully climbed into the Willow, desperately trying to call after Harry and Hermione, but they did not hear him.

"Harry!" he called. "Wait! Please – "

The two teenagers went further into the tunnel and he listened helplessly to their frightened voices. "Where does this tunnel come out?" he heard Hermione ask breathlessly from in front of him.

"I don't know…It's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it…It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmade…"

"Harry!" he tried again, but his weak legs caused him to fall painfully on the floor in front of him and his wand dropped to the ground. He tried haplessly to get up as Harry and Hermione kept making their way forward, oblivious.

- - - - - -

Snape grumbled furiously as he mixed the last of the ingredients for the Wolfsbane. He stopped, sighing gratefully as he finished, swirling it around in the goblet in his hands and then rushed out the door to give it to the werewolf.

He was nearing Remus' office when Professor Plax stepped out in front of him.

"I'm done," Snape said, glaring. "Now we can finally move on and get this therapy over with once Remus' is done howling at the moon." Plax gave a hearty chuckle.

"I'm afraid Remus in not in there, Severus," he said, his face becoming sad.

"What?" Snape said, gripping the goblet hard in his hands, boiling with anger.

"He has just fled to the Willow. I watched him from up here only minutes ago. It seems Harry Potter and his friends have been dragged into the tree by a mysterious black dog."

Snape eye's widened. "Black."

"What was that, Severus?" Plax said, raising his eyebrows. Snape turned to him taking his gaze off the silent Whomping Willow out the window.

"Nothing," he said quickly and Plax regained his usual smile. "I need to go."

"Oh," Plax said, his voice level and calm. "Why is that?"

"I forgot that I had an important meeting with McGonagall," he said. "While I'm at it, why don't you go inform Dumbledore of Remus' and my 'breakthrough' we had the other day?"

"Of course I will," Plax said innocently.

Snape looked him up and down and then nodded shortly, glaring as he descended down the steps of Hogwarts. He thought of the black dog and Remus, of Potter and his stupid friends. His fists clenched on the Wolfsbane as he stopped and looked at it angrily. He looked once again at the Whomping Willow, and then back at the Wolfsbane that was steaming and bubbling in his hands and then dropped it to the floor. The potion slammed hard on the ground causing the liquid to spill on the floor, bubbling defeated and tainted. With that, he spun on his heels and ran and fast and he could, pulling out his wand as he neared his destination.

- - - - - -

Remus heaved himself up, picking up with wand again. With heavy steps, he made his way to the Shrieking Shack, feeling dizzy, but stable as he came closer and closer to their voices.

"Do you hear me?" Remus heard Ron was weakly, "You'll have to kill all three of us!"

_No._ Remus thought. _Sirius, explain it to them, please. _

"There will be only one murder here tonight," he heard Black said, almost joyfully.

_Oh, Sirius, tell them _who. _We need to explain things before things get out of hand. _He winced as he neared the entrance, clutching his throbbing sides in pain. He suppressed a moan and bit his lip.

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" he heard Harry roar.

_No, Harry! _

Remus heard a loud crash as two bodies fell backward and he closed his eyes, understanding what had happened. Harry had pounced on Sirius, knocking them both to the floor. "Please, Harry – " he gasped.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" Black whispered.

_No! Harry! Wait! Please! _

He heaved himself up with the little strength he had and made his way as fast as he could towards the door. He heard Hermione's voice as the occupants heard him and he prayed that they would stop and wait for him to enter.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione yelled to him. "WE'RE UP HERE – SIRIUS BLACK – QUICK!"

Remus extended his wand and made the door of the Shack burst open in a shower of red sparks. Harry wheeled around and stared at him and Remus came hurtling into the room, his face bloodless, and his wand raised and ready. He let his eyes go over to Ron, lying on the floor, Hermione, cowering next to Harry at the door, whose wand was pointing at Black.

"Expeliarmus!" Remus shouted, knocking Harry's wand out of his hands.

Harry gaped at him. Remus had the urge to tell Harry everything, but first he needed to know that Peter was here. "Where is he, Sirius?" he croaked out, the pain still erupting through his entire body. Sirius' hand very slowly moved to Scabbers.

"Professor," Harry said, "what's going on - ?"

But Harry never finished the question because what he saw before him made him eat the words and choke in his throat. Remus lowered his hand, his eyes fixed on his hurt friend, extending it out for him to help up. He looked at him for a while, remembering the many times they had been here together, how Sirius had helped his through school, and embraced him like a brother.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed.

Remus let go of Sirius and turned to her.

"You – you – " Hermione said backing further away.

Remus' mind spun. He tried to hold back moans, but one escaped his lips anyway and he turned outside to see the sun still slowly sinking down. He turned back to Hermione, his face ghost white. It was not supposed to happen like this…

"Hermione – " Remus tried, extending a hand out to her.

"- you and him!"

"Hermione, calm down, please – "

"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering for you – "

"Hermione, listen to me, please!" Remus shouted. "I can explain everything, please listen to me – "

He turned to Harry, who was shaking with fury.

"Oh, no, Harry, please listen to me, I – "

"I trusted you," he shouted at Remus. "And all the time you've been his friend!"

"You're wrong, Harry," Remus whispered, another moan coming out painfully. "I haven't been his friend, but I am not – Let me explain…"

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too – _he's a werewolf!" _

Remus thought he might pass out.

- - - - - -

Professor Plax made his way to Dumbledore's office calmly knocking on the door. Dumbledore answered it, slowly opening it and smiling down at him. "Ah, Professor Plax, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh," Plax said, smiling. "I just wanted to inform you of Snape and Remus' success. They are in my office right now. I really feel that they have made a breakthrough. So well, in fact, that they have passed my class."

Dumbledore looked beyond shock. "Really? Oh, how wonderful! I shall go congratulate them now – "

Professor Plax blocked him. "Not now, Albus, Remus and Severus are up in my office. They shouldn't be disturbed right now, as they are in the middle of one last assignment. They should be finished shortly."

- - - - - -

Snape made his way up the stairs as fast as he could. He neared the voices, carefully coming closer and closer. He knew that Black was up there somewhere. It was time for revenge; and the werewolf – Remus. Perhaps Azkaban would have another place for such a beast.

He heard Remus trying to explain things to Harry, to try and make things right, but this did not go with his plans at all. Sirius had to pay for what he put him through in school, whether Remus was in on the joke that long time ago or not.

"Severus was very interested in where I went every month," Snape heard Remus explain, his voice full of pain. The full moon was going to come in less than two hours. He had better hurry. "We were in the same year, you know, and we – er – didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James…"

Snape climbed up the stairs as fast as he could, his anger rising as he thought of Black explaining everything and being able to walk away a free man.

"Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was…"

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," Harry's voice was heard as Snape made his way to the last stair and clutched the handle of the door, his anger up as high as it could reach, his face boiling red, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right," Snape sneered, popping out from the shadows behind Remus. Remus went pale and turned towards him.

"Severus! Oh thank God you're here!" he tried, but he stopped dead in his tracks as Snape lifted his wand and pointed it directly at the man who had caused him to go through all this therapy with a werewolf.

**Candeh** – Cliffhanger? Not really.


	17. Spreading the Word

**Candeh – **This chapter is going to have my own take on what I think should have happened in the Shrieking Shack and such. Of course, the general conversation will be the same and same thing with the outcome and such, but I wished some things happened in the Shack that didn't. Happy reading.

**Chapter Seventeen- **

**Spreading the News**

"Severus?" Remus gasped, looking down at the wand and backing away slightly.

Harry jumped up, "What are you doing?" he shouted at Snape. Snape veered his head towards Harry and then glared, smirking at Sirius. After all these years, it had come down to this. A showdown at the place where the werewolf transformed – the place where the villagers called haunted and no one dared to come; the place that the pathetic creature called home.

"Stand back, Potter," Snape spat at him, his gaze back at Remus. "I'm going to take Black back to the caste where the Dementors will take him. I'm sure they will have a Kiss for him there. Don't you think, Sirius?"

Sirius went pale.

Harry looked from Remus to Sirius to Snape, unable to do anything. Was Remus telling the truth of what he trying to kill him like the rest of them? He took a step back along with Hermione and Ron, who still had Scabbers in his hand.

"It's the rat, Severus, Peter is the rat!" Sirius said, his face as angry as Snape's. But Snape only glimmered down at the convict, smiling evilly.

"Oh really? Who is going to believe that from Sirius Black, the murderer? – "

"It's true, Severus, please – " Remus tried.

"Or Remus Lupin…the werewolf?"

Remus swallowed hard. He was using the shelf above him to keep standing.

Snape circled the two of them. "Finally," he said, panting from the run it took to get here. "After all these years. After all those years you made my years at school a living hell. It comes down to this. I would have never thought – "

"Severus, please, you're making a mistake, please listen to me. I can explain everything," Remus said. He was about to open his mouth again when Snape stepped forward, the wand now pointing sharply into Remus' temple.

"Don't touch him you slimy git!" Sirius said, his fists clenched and looking as if he were ready to attack. Snape reverted his wand to Sirius now and Remus went paler. He saw the pure loathing in Snape's eyes and then he knew that nothing was going to stop him. He was actually going to turn him in. All over something that had happened so many years ago.

He swallowed. If only Sirius had said sorry…he closed his eyes, his body still shaking and through winces and moans of pain said as kindly as he could, "You fool. You are really going to do this over a silly little school feuding – "

But before Remus could finish, Snape's wand popped and ropes flew from the wand, tying around Remus' wrists and ankles and mouth. Remus fell forward, overbalancing and fell to the floor with a thud. He struggled against his bonds as Snape glared down hatefully at him.

Sirius lunged at Snape. "Let him go, Snevillus!"

"Don't you dare move," Snape said, his wand now on Sirius. "I will do it you know. It would be such a pleasure to see you get kissed by a Dementor…knowing that your soul will remain tortured and just barely alive."

Sirius stopped dead. His voice was caught in his throat, as he looked Snape straight in the eyes. Snape turned back to Harry.

"Let's go," he said. He snapped his fingers and the cords that bound Remus flung to his hands. "I'll drag the werewolf. Perhaps the Dementors will have a kiss for him as well."

Before Harry knew what he was doing, he reached for his wand on the floor and pointed it at Snape's chest, walking forward slowly.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Potter?" Snape said, his wand still on Sirius.

"Let them explain," Harry said, still creeping forward.

"There is nothing for them to say, Potter, now put your wand away before I expel you from school, you stupid little – " There was a loud BANG, and Harry sent Snape flying back into a wall of the Shrieking Shack, knocking him unconscious.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, coming forward and looking incredulously at Snape's body curled on the floor. "We attacked a teacher! Oh no!"

Harry pointed his wand at Sirius, his face still threatening, "Show me that it's Peter."

Sirius looked at Remus, still struggling on the floor, and then nodded, taking out his wand. "Give me the rat, Ron."

"No! You and that werewolf stay away from me!"

"Ron, give him the rat," Harry said.

"But Harry, they're insane – "

"Give it to him, Ron!"

Sirius lunged forward and pried the rat out of Ron's hands, then bent down and untied Remus on the floor. Remus clutched onto Sirius' clothes to get up, still weak, his wrists and ankles now red with rope burns.

"Let's do this together," Sirius said. Remus nodded, his temples throbbing.

"We need to do this fast, Sirius, I didn't take the Wolfs – "

"Now!"

They both pointed their wands at the rat and instantly, the Scabbers Ron once knew transformed into a cowardly, fat, blonde and balding looking man. Peter Pettigrew.

"You should have known if he didn't kill you, we would, Peter," Sirius said threateningly.

Peter turned from Harry to Sirius to Remus, his face shaking. He looked Remus up and down, noticing him shaking.

"It's the full moon, Remus," he whispered.

"You're mine," Sirius said, letting his wand send sparks around Peter's wrists. H him forward. "I'm going to kill you."

"N-no, please," Peter said. He looked at Remus. "Remus, you were always the kind one – the gentle one. You wouldn't let him kill me would you?"

Remus tried to keep himself from fainting as much as he could, "You sold out Lily and James to Voldemort. You killed Harry's parents."

"You would have too! You both would have! You do not know the wrath of – "

"I would have died!" Sirius shouted. "I would have died rather then to have betrayed my friends!"

Peter cowered.

Sirius raised his wand.

"No!" Harry shouted. "Wait!"

"Harry," Remus started. "He killed your parents…he – "

"I know what he did," Harry said, looking as if he were about to burst in tears, "But don't kill him. Let the Dementors in Azkaban have him."

Peter whimpered.

Sirius nodded, then took Peter forcibly by the chains and he, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Remus walked down the stairs and made their way out of the Shrieking Shack and in front of the Whomping Willow.

"Harry," Sirius started. "If after all this…they clear my name…I was wondering if maybe, since I am your godfather, you would like to…if you would like to come live with me.."

Harry was beyond words. "Of course!"

"Unless you'd like to keep living with the Dursley's…"

"Are you kidding?" Harry said, smiling widely. "I'd love to live with you I – "

From behind them, a cry of pain was heard. They turned around to see Remus, holding the chain that held Peter, looking directly at the now full moon that loomed above them.

"Oh no," Sirius said. He pushed past Harry. "Stand back, Harry!" He made his way over to Remus, who had dropped the chain that held Peter and watched in horror as Peter turned back into a rat and scampered away.

"Sirius! Peter's gotten away, Peter's – " Harry stopped dead at what he saw next. Remus Lupin was howling at the moon.

"Remus! Remember who you truly are!" Sirius was telling him. But Remus was on his knees, doubled over in pain, moaning and clutching handfuls of hair in his hands, his face pale as a ghost.

"Sirius – get them away – Sirius please – ARUGH!" Remus bent down further as the pain overwhelmed him. His yellow eyes flashed with a wolfish glow and his straight teeth turned sharp and deep.

"Remus! You are not a monster! You are the man that we all know and love!" Sirius was trying, pleading with his friend to remain himself, but they all watched helplessly as Remus was screaming out in pain.

"Please – you – need – to – go. _Please_ – "

Instantly, Remus had transformed. He was no longer the kind man and loving teacher that Harry had seen before. After the loud rearranging and crunching of bones, the ripped of flesh as Remus' body mutated into the wolf now in front of them, Harry did not see any of that man there. This was not Remus Lupin anymore.

- - - - - -

Snape awoke in piles of broken wood. Instantly, he got to his feet, rushing down the stairs of the Shrieking Shack and stopped, unbelieving as he got outside. Remus had transformed and Sirius was trying to fight him off as a dog. He swept in front of Harry and Hermione and Ron, glaring.

"You'll pay for that, Potter!"

All of a sudden, the werewolf came forward, coming closer and throwing Snape aside. Snape glared at him from the ground and Sirius tried to lure Remus away from them. Snape huddled Hermione and Ron as Harry took off stupidly after the two men.

"Oh," Snape growled under his breath. "Remus Lupin is going to pay."

- - - - - -

He had seen it happen – he had seen the pathetic excuse for a man transform from his skinny body into the fearsome werewolf. He had seen Snape exit from the Shrieking Shack. Oh…yes, Voldemort would not be pleased.

The Death Eater paced around the office, glaring at the floorboards. Harry Potter was going to get the life sucked out of him by Dementors instead of the hand of Voldemort. He spun on his heels and then stopped, his eyes glistening. The form of Professor Plax melted off of him – the Polyjuice potion wearing off his skin.

A tall Death Eater now stood, his black hair messy shading two piercing blue eyes. His job was to _spy _on the boy, not to have him killed before Voldemort got his way. He spun on his heels and turned, pointing his wand on himself. Instantly, his body flung against the wall and his shadow clung to the wall, unmoving as he kept pacing.

"Go and make sure the boy lives. I don't care about Black or Severus or Remus, just make sure the boy lives long enough for Voldemort to do his bidding. Go."

The shadow that was now on the wall slithered away and out the office, making it's way down the school walls, whishing past lanterns as they blew out contributing to the shallow darkness.

- - - - - -

Remus Lupin was lying on the ground of the forest in severe pain. He didn't dare try and move, his whole body ached from his bones twisting, rearranging, forming into the structure that surely was not human. He moaned thinking of last night. He could have hurt someone, he could have bitten – he could have _killed _someone. He moved over onto his back, staring up into the morning sky. It was still dark out and he was fully aware that he was naked, and made an effort to get up.

He managed to use a branch on a nearby tree to heave himself up and looked around wildly for his clothes. Of course, they weren't anywhere near him and he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He bit his lip, ignored his teary eyes and tried to stand balancing on his two feet. His body was too weak and he hugged the tree, almost falling over. Suddenly, he felt the sting of cloth on his back against the bleeding, slashing scars that trailed over him. He felt his T-shirt be slapped on him, his ripped, dirty jeans, his scarf hung loose and even his fingerless gloves back over his hands. He cried out in pain once, then sagged to his knees, looking behind him warily to see who had set the spell.

"You filthy mutt," Snape's voice said from behind him, stepping forward with his face filled with anger and his wand clutched tightly in his grasp. He pointed it directly at Remus' chest, who backed against the tree and fell to the ground shortly.

"Severus, please," Remus said, but Snape's wand shot up into his throat.

"You weren't there to take your Wolfsbane!" Snape hissed, no smile in his face. "You stupid animal." Remus bit his lip and closed his eyes. He tried hard not to think of what was happening, how he was just trying to protect Harry, Ron and Hermione – and Sirius. His arms and legs still ached form where Snape had bound him, but he didn't dare touch the rope burns. Snape smirked in satisfaction.

"I'm so sorry," Remus said at last, tears pooling in his eyes, but he blinked them away. "I…failed as a teacher and a friend and…I failed you, Severus. I'm so sorry. It wasn't my intention to…to," he stopped, looking down. "I'm so sorry. I just wanted everyone to be safe."

"Well you did a pathetic job. You didn't even take your potion. You ran off thinking that you could save the day," Snape spat. "Did you think that just because Dumbledore made us take therapy together that I would spare you?" He stared down at the man in front of him. "Get up."

Remus' ached, but pushed his weak, frail, skinny body up off the ground of the forest, using the branch for support. He looked up at Snape with half-closed eyes, his vision blurry. Snape pushed him forward with his wand and Remus fell to the floor, falling in the mud before them, and Snape heaved him back up by the hair.

"Dumbledore isn't going to be happy," he hissed. Remus tried to nod, but the grip Snape had on his hair wouldn't let him. He tried to speak, but his frail condition only made his voice raspy and come out like a long moan. He closed his eyes in embarrassment, and let himself be dragged out of the forest.

"I could have…hurt someone," Remus said. "I could have…killed someone, oh, no…Oh, no." He bit his lip and closed his eyes again, trying to drift his mind away from thoughts of what could have happened.

Snape let dropped him to the floor of the forest and loomed over him. "The Dementors would have liked you. I know I would have enjoyed to suck the life out of a pathetic half-breed such as yourself."

"Severus," Remus said, swallowing. "Severus, please. I'm…I'm so sorry, I –"

"I'm afraid your 'friend' won't be let off that easily. The Dementors will be taking him soon."

"Severus, please. He's innocent. I need to talk to Dumbledore. To clear his name, he's…he's not guilty."

"I'd like to know what fool would believe a werewolf."

Remus opened his mouth to reply, but his he found himself being heaved up by Hagrid and Mr. Filtch. He tried to struggle, but he was too weak and Snape began walking off in the opposite direction.

"Severus!" Remus called, his voice weak. "Severus, please! Listen to me – he's innocent. It was Peter Pettigrew. Severus!" Hagrid hushed him brushing the top of his head as if it was supposed to soothe him. Mr. Filtch looked down at him, disgusted that he was holding a werewolf. "Mr. Flitch, Hagrid, please, listen to me."

"Not now, Remus, you need your energy," Hagrid said, wiping out his wand.

"No, Hagrid, please," Remus said, trying to inch away, but Mr. Filtch held him steady.

"Dumbledore is not going to like this," Mr. Filtch said, smiling. "Dumbledore is definitely is not going to like this."

"Hagrid, Sirius is innocent. It was Peter. Please, listen, and I – I forgot to take the Wolfsbane potion last night," Remus started again.

"We know, Remus," Hagrid said, lowering his head sadly. "We know." He raised his wand and then Remus stopped shaking and went limp and unconscious in their arms.

- - - - - -

Snape walked through the halls of Hogwarts, searching for his students. He suddenly found them, the Slytherins, seated at a table outside the courtyard. He made his way towards them, fuming thinking of the werewolf. He was so weak, a disgrace.

"Professor Snape," said a Slytherin girl who had noticed him make their way towards them. They were quiet, waiting to see why their Potions Professor had come towards them and Snape stayed standing.

"Have you heard the events of last night?" Snape started. His mind was set.

"No, sir," said Draco Malfoy, his focus intent.

"Well, it seems we have a werewolf on the campus," Snape said. He smirked at the gasps around him, the Slytherins looking around at each other in sheer disbelief.

"Who?" Draco said at last.

"Remus Lupin," Snape said at last. More gasps erupted in the courtyard. Snape nodded shortly. "Yes, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is a werewolf. How he managed to get a job under the school is beyond me."

"I should have known," Draco said with a look of repulsed anger on his face. "With his rags for clothing and all those scars." Meanwhile, some of the Slytherins had actually been upset by this – Remus Lupin was a calm, quiet teacher, but none of them let it show. "He's going to wish he never been born," Draco continued, standing up and looking Snape level in the eye.

"Yes, Draco," Snape said. "The Dementors would have taken him if it were not for his…clean record. He apparently hasn't harmed anyone before," he added with a snort. "But they will not go easy on Black, that I am sure of."

"My father is not going to like this," Draco said, smiling devilishly. "That filthy half-breed here at the school."

"I would indeed hope not," Snape spat. "Well, then," he hissed. "Spread it around." The Slytherins nodded curtly then split up, making their way around the school, passing the news of Remus Lupin around Hogwarts.


	18. Number 12

**Candeh – **Here is Chapter Eighteen. I hope you enjoy it. **Please note, if you are starting to read this story a little late, it would mean a lot if you could go back and read some of the previous chapters and review them; thank you (: **My only reason behind that is so I can see how you liked that chapter, what you liked, etc. You can do one at the very end, but I get more reviews when you go to the beginning, and I'm not gonna lie – _everyone_ likes more reviews. X3

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Cheese and Crackers – **I forgot D:

**Glacierclaw – **Here's to the new update :D

**Strange Magic – **Yea, he should get shanked. I'll get my ghetto friends together. And yes, I love Remus too. I'm _obsessed _with him. Why do you think all my stories are about him, huh:P

**Chapter Eighteen** –

**Number 12 **

Remus was in his office, packing his bags. He had been waken up by Hagrid and Dumbledore – each of which did not look happy. Remus had jumped had, startled and then once he realized it was them, frantically tried to tell them that Sirius was innocent, but Dumbledore already knew.

"He's safe," Dumbledore said and Hagrid nodded.

"Took off with ol' Buckbeak, he did," he added.

It was then when Remus was happy beyond all words when he stopped – seeing the faces of unhappiness on Hagrid and Albus' faces. His smile faded and his eyes sparkled with fear.

"What's wrong?" he had said.

Hagrid flicked the air, nonchalantly. "Well, er – Remus, everyone knows about yer, um, 'condition'." Remus stopped dead.

"What?" he turned to Dumbledore, who nodded. Remus sighed. "Oh – I see," he said, looking down. Just as soon as he had finally landed a job – after all those times of being turned away for what he was – he had finally found one and now the carpet had been ripped out from under him. He swallowed hard.

"That git Severus let it out, he did," Hagrid continued, his face stony and angry.

"Remus," Dumbledore had said, his hand touching his shoulder caringly, "You are welcome to stay with Sirius, up at Number 12. The Order will take care of you there, help you out with transformations…"

Remus lifted his chin and tried to smile. "Thank you, Albus."

Harry Potter had even come in and begged him to stay and teach.

"I can't, Harry," Remus said, shaking his head. "When word gets out to parents, they won't want…someone like me…teaching their kids. For one I can't blame them. I forgot to take the Wolfsbane potion and – "

"But you're the best teacher Hogwarts has ever had!"

Now, Remus closed his suitcase and took a long inhale and then exhaled. He took one last look around his office and sighed, then put his hand on the handle of the door and slid it open, stepping out to the open.

Students had lined up to see him leave – some showed expressions of sadness to see their teacher leave them, others showed fear, backing hard against the walls, afraid that the werewolf might attack them and bite them at any minute, and the others (the Slytherins in particular) glared as he walked by, smirking and laughing.

"My, what big teeth you have!" a Slytherin boy called after him. Remus winced. Draco Malfoy had even managed to extend his foot and send Remus flying forward, but succeeding not falling over.

"Wait until my father hears about this," Draco sneered.

Remus smiled sadly at the students who smiled back at him and made his way down the hall, nodding at McGonagall who looked beyond sympathy. As he made his way down the steps, he sped up his pace, not wanting to look at the glares he was getting from passing students.

"_Disgusting_."

Remus bit his lip and stopped, looking at the train ticket Dumbledore had so kindly given him. He looked around once, and then back up again to see Severus Snape standing in front of him, smiling.

Remus' grasp tightened on the ticket stub and he tried as hard as he possibly could not to glare at him, but his face twisted into a hateful frown. "What do you want, Severus?"

"Oh, nothing," Snape said, stepping forward to reveal Professor Plax behind him. Apparently, Snape did not know he had been standing there and jumped back frightened when he saw him. He quickly regained composure and glared down at the plump professor.

"Boys," Plax said smiling. "Did you have time to sign the papers now?"

Remus sighed, "Can't – I'm…not a teacher here anymore."

"Seems somebody let his secret slip," Snape said. Remus glared at him.

"Oh," Plax said, his hand going to his face. "Oh no, how…how sad. I'm so sorry, Remus."

"It's not your fault," Remus said, trying once again to smile. "Thank you though. And thank you for taking your time out this year to try and help…Severus and me." Snape shifted.

"So we won't be signing any papers," Snape said, looking at Plax still.

Plax kept frowning. "Right, of course. Well, Remus, we'd better let you go then. Severus?"

"Right," Remus said, nodding and looking back at the ground. "Thanks again." He brushed past the two men and quickened his pace again, wanting more than anything to get away from the world.

Snape turned and started walking towards the castle.

"Severus," Plax called after him. "Hold on a second."

"What do you want now?" Snape spun around. "I'm done with your stupid class."

Plax took him by the upper arm and Snape looked at him with exasperated eyes as he moved them behind a nearby tree behind the school. They were alone in the field and they watched Remus until he stepped off the very last stair, and then turned to each other again.

"What is it?" Snape hissed.

"The boy is Voldemort's now," Plax said, his face lighting up. "We have the plans for next year…the Triwizard Tournament is coming to play and I hear and – "

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Snape said, taking a step back at Voldemort's name from the therapist. Plax's face turned careless.

"Are you serious, Severus? You didn't know it was me?" he said.

Snape took out his wand.

"Put that ruddy thing away, you fool," Plax said, taking his out as well. Suddenly, his voice changed and he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark on his arm. Snape gasped then leaned in to inspect it.

"You're a Death Eater?" he said, his wand now shoved into Plax's throat.

"Get away from me!" Plax said, pushing him away. "Are you telling me you didn't know?" he started laughing. "All this time I thought Voldemort must have hired you for _something_."

Snape glared at him, shoving his wand back into his robes. "Why on earth would a Death Eater be here at school?" he stepped forward as the therapist put his wand away as well and then grabbed him angrily by the collar. "Why wasn't I informed – "

"Voldemort just wanted to spy on the boy," Plax said, his voice now rough and chalky, "To plan for his kill. He needed someone to be in the school and – "

"That's why _I _am here, you – "

"Voldemort does not fully trust you," the Death Eater said, a twisted smile appearing on his face. Snape let him down. "_None _of us fully trust you." Snape let his eyes go angry. Dumbledore was not going to like this when he told him. Plax kept talking, "It was quite funny seeing you and the _good _werewolf do all those stunts. Obeying my every command. Severus Snape is not as badass as I thought he would be. Then of course when you confronted me towards the end, I – "

"I swear, I will make you pay," Snape said, his fists clenching.

"C'mon, Severus, it was bloody hilarious – "

"I'll tell you what's 'bloody hilarious'. My wand sticking out your ass – "

"Wait until I tell Voldemort – "

"Well then you can sure as hell tell Voldemort what you saw – the same thing I did! Like it did any good sending a worthless – "

Plax sent him flying backward into another tree and Snape jumped to his feet, bringing out his wand.

"You'll pay for that you stupid – "

"Severus!" Albus' voice came from behind the wall. "Severus, might I have a word?" Snape stopped, then looked at the Death Eater in front of him. Plax curtly smirked at him and Snape continued to glare. They both shoved their wands in their pockets and Snape walked away towards Dumbledore's calling voice.

Behind him, he heard Professor Plax's new rasping laughter, then saw as he sprung onto the wall, now a shadow, and whipped past him. _Oh, Dumbledore was not going to be happy at all._

_- - - - - - _

Remus sat on the bench at King's Cross Train's Station, his face in his hands. He had finally landed a job – a _paying _job and now…now he was right back where he had started – unemployed. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. At least Sirius was okay. At least he got away and at least he had finally realized he was innocent. At least they were friends again. At least everybody was safe…

"Excuse me?"

He jumped at the sudden tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Remus Lupin?"

"Y-yes?"

"You are a werewolf, is that correct?"

Remus jumped off of the bench he was sitting on, taking a step back at Rita Skeeter stepped towards him, her quill and parchment floating in the air. "W-what?"

"I'm Rita Skeeter with the Quibbler and I have a few questions to ask you for the paper," she smiled up at him as the camera flashed in his face. Remus blinked wildly, seeing stars, rubbing at his eyes.

"N-no – please – no questions – I –"

"First, how long have you been a werewolf?"

Remus stayed quiet, standing in front of her and looking around him at the people. Just about every person was reading the paper – the one with his picture on it – the one that read: **Professor Remus John Lupin Fired from Hogwarts After Being Revealed as a Werewolf Today**. He swallowed at the glares from them.

Rita glared at him, angry that he didn't answer her, but continued asking questions anyway, her quill writing furiously above her. "Have you ever attacked someone? Bitten anyone? Killed anyone?"

Remus snapped his head around, towards her, shaking his hands in front of him, "N-no, I haven't, I – "

"Ah, he has a voice," Rita said, smiling. "Write that down: "Werewolf says he's never attacked, bitten or killed anyone.""

"No, it's true, I – "

"Right, we got that, is it true that Dumbledore let you attend Hogwarts when you were a boy and use the Shrieking Shack as a place for you to transform come the full moon every month?"

Remus took a step back, then sighed in relief as the train pulled up and scampered quickly into it, holding his ticket out for the driver to see. Of course, the newspaper was seated out in front of him and he looked Remus up and down, glaring.

"I ain't driving no half-breed," he said.

"Dumbledore told me – "

The driver snorted, "Ah, get in, you mutt," he said, looking clearly unhappy.

"Wait, Remus Lupin, is it true that you were bitten by Fenrir Greyback, the most feared werewolf in all of – " the doors of the train closed sharply at her and she huffed, spinning on her heels defeated, away.

- - - - - -

Remus slipped through the door of Number 12, setting his luggage down on the ground. He looked around. The house was Sirius' as a kid, and he remembered it only vaguely. Then, from behind him, someone jumped onto his back, sending him knocking to the ground with a loud "oof!"

"Remus!" Sirius said, messing up his hair and beaming from on top of him.

"Sirius?" Remus said, unable to see who was on top of him now that his face was being stuffed into the floor.

"Who else?" Sirius said, lifting Remus up and grabbing his shoulders. They looked at each other, smiling, then embraced in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius," Remus said when they let go. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I thought – I mean, I didn't think…"

"It's alright, Remus," Sirius said, still smiling. "I thought it was you, too. For a while. I mean, who would have expected it to be Peter?" he frowned thinking of Lily and James. "He got away."

"I know," Remus said, looking down. The two of them stood in silence for a while until a bubble gum pink head popped out from behind Sirius.

"Remus!" she said, then embraced him in a hug. Remus hugged her back, and blushed as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Nymphadora!" he said.

"It's Tonks, Remus, you know that."

"No, no, Remus, she actually prefers Nymphadora," Sirius said.

"Shut up, _Siri_."

Sirius' vein popped on his forehead. "Don't call me that."

"Sorry, Nymph – Tonks. Sorry, Tonks, I always forget. Nymphadora is such a pretty name, though," Remus said. Tonks blushed, smiling widely, then jumped out of the room, prancing around, humming.

"What's gotten into her?" Sirius said, scratching his head. Remus only shrugged.

- - - - - -

"Severus," Dumbledore said, "There's a meeting in two days with the Order." His face was not smiling and it did not show a trace of approval towards Snape, but Snape did not care. He knew that Dumbledore did not like the face that he told everyone about Remus' "condition", and he stared blankly back at the Headmaster.

"Well then I'll be there," Snape said.

"Right," Dumbledore continued. "Remus is going to be there, as well."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

Dumbledore sighed, but did not go any further.

"Albus – " Snape said, looking around for any sign of Professor Plax. "I need to talk to you about Professor Plax – "

"Yes – he came to me the other day to tell me that you and Remus passed, but I hardly see how that's possible considering what you've just done to him."

Snape ignored this. "He was a Death Eater, Albus. Voldemort had sent him here to spy on Potter – "

"He was a _what?"_ Dumbledore's face suddenly spurred with anger and Snape glared at him.

"Yes, a Death Eater, Albus. Shows how much you know about who to – "

But Dumbledore had already turned around and was walking fast and angrily back up to the castle. Snape watched him leave and sighed. He looked around once more for any sign of him, or the shadow and then made his way back inside as well.


	19. Order in the Order

**Candeh** – So how many of you all are going to read my next story, eh? ;)

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Glacierclaw** – Yea, that's always how I imagined him leaving; with the whole walk of shame thing. :( He's so beautiful.

**Strange Magic** – Yea, I think I might have given it away somewhere in those chapters.

**Pervert Bitch – **Yes, Dumbledore has some things he needs to work out now that he's pissed off and Snape is back to work like nothing went wrong and Remus is now…homeless. This is where are the fingerless gloves and patches and scarves come into action, eh, eh ;)

**az-k-ban390chick** – Okay :p

**Chapter Nineteen** –

**Creating Order in the Order**

Snape took out his wand and entered Number 12 Grimmauld Place and looked around it, disgusted. If he still had that journal, he would write in it how repulsed he was, but of course he didn't still have it, it was just in his desk for save keeping. He shivered, utterly disturbed at the amount of dirt and cobwebs around the place, but kept making his way forward to the room that was lit where he heard all the voices.

"We're still trying to clear your name, Sirius," Dumbledore said. Snape grimaced at the thought of Sirius walking the streets a free man and an innocent man without a care in the world. He kept walking, letting his footsteps get heavier so that the occupants could hear his arrival.

The heads turned when he entered – Sirius, Dumbledore, Kingsley, Tonks, McGonagall and Mad-Eye all started at him. "Well," Snape said at last, "I'm here, so let's get this over with."

He sat down at the chair furthest from Sirius Black, who was glaring at him until he sat down and Snape glared back at him. "Remus will be here soon," Sirius said to him. Snape snorted.

"Why would I care when Remus is coming or not?" he spat back.

"You shouldn't," Sirius said, his head snapping in Snape's direction. "I just think that when he comes, you should escort your slimy ass – "

"Sirius," Dumbledore said, "I don't want any fighting here. Not tonight. The meeting will be short and then we can all be on our way, alright? There are a few things I need to discuss; such as the upcoming Triwizard Tournament next year, and that I am going to make sure the rules are followed out that Harry can't enter, we will discuss the settlement of _other_ unrelated new assignments the rest of you may have and – Oh, Remus, welcome."

Remus stood in the door, looking frail, as usual. He nodded at Dumbledore, letting his gaze drift towards Snape who glared at him. Remus' faces remained blank as he took a seat next to Sirius and Tonks, who was beaming up at Remus girlishly.

"Now that everyone's here," Dumbledore said, "We shall start with the matters of discussing the Triwizard Tournament. For starters, Harry Potter will be in no danger whatsoever, because he is of course, under age, and can not enter. If he were of age, under no circumstances would I allow him to be subject to that kind of risk or hazard, but all will be well."

Snape thought for a moment about bringing up what Plax had said about Voldemort and the Triwizard Tournament, but shrugged it off, seeing that for some reason Dumbledore had already known. Dumbledore had his ways of knowing when knowing how he knew seemed impossible to know in the first place.

Dumbledore continued, "As for the risks we will be taking, they goes as follows: you will not be able to step anywhere near the cup if you are not of age, we will jinx the cup so that it…"

Remus let his voice drift off when he caught Snape's glare. Suddenly feeling sick, Remus looked away, but when he looked back again a minute later, Snape was still glaring at him. Remus felt his fists clench, but his face remained steady and he mouthed the words, "_what?"_ over to him.

"Excuse me, Albus, but I don't think that animals should be allowed on the furniture," Snape said. McGonagall and Sirius immediantly stood up, Remus however, kept seated, increasing with anger but trying hard not to let it show.

Dumbledore nodded at McGonagall and Sirius to let it go, and McGonagall reluctantly sat down, glaring at Snape, but Sirius kept at it. "And I don't think he should get grease all over my furniture."

"Oh, last time I remember this isn't your furniture, it's your mother's because an escaped convict such as yourself isn't exactly _allowed_ to leave the house. How does it feel living with your mother who's stuck in a frame, eh?" Snape said back, still seated and relaxed.

"I'll show you what it feels like – "

"Boys!" Dumbledore yelled. "Sit down! Sirius, let it go and Severus, keep your mouth shut. I have things we need to discuss before we leave and I will have order at the Order." The room fell silent at his sudden rise of voice. "As I was saying…"

Remus turned back to Snape who had his eyes on him. He could remember that face from when they were in therapy and more than anything Remus wished he could be back at the school, teaching, even if it meant with Professor Plax.

"_Nice gloves_," Snape mouthed to Remus again and Remus felt his yellow eyes flash. He looked away, but Snape's face still lingered in his mind and he was fully aware of Snape smirking in his direction. He was suddenly jolted out of his daze when he heard Dumbledore say his name.

"Remus," Dumbledore said, "I have a new assignment for you, if you'd like to do it. Of course, it is very risky and I'd only want you to do it if you were comfortable with it." Remus nodded.

"I'll do anything, Albus," he said, smiling.

Dumbledore smiled appreciatively at him. "I'd like you to go with the other werewolves. As you know they are in league with Voldemort and if you could go with them as a spy – "

Remus shifted. This meant Fenrir Greyback would be there – the werewolf that bit him. Of course, he could not let Dumbledore down again after being fired from his job and giving Hogwarts the bad name of hiring a werewolf, so he again forced a smile.

"Of course, Albus," he said.

"You'll fit right in," Snape said under his breath.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, clasping his hands together. "I'll talk to you about that more later, Remus, as for now…" He turned away and began to discuss other things with the members, when finally, the meeting was over and Mad-Eye, Sirius, Tonks, McGonagall and Sirius began to file out.

Remus sighed thinking of his next mission, how it would be what he surely did have to do. He _was _a part of the Order anyway, when suddenly, he felt someone step hard on his foot as they walked by.

"Oh, sorry, pup," Snape said, smirking and kept walking. The heat rose inside Remus and before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed Snape by his back collar and whirled him around to face him. It was now just the two of them in the room, and there was no one to hold him back – either of them.

"Get your paws off me, mutt – " Snape hissed, but Remus stepped forward, pointing a finger at his chest.

"I was going to _resign_," he said, his voice heated.

"Oh, were you?" Snape said, uncaring.

"Yes, I was going to," Remus said, his voice angrier than it was before. "I was going to leave without anyone knowing, but now, the whole Wizarding World knows about me, all because you had to go tell some students. Did you really want me out of there _that _baldly?"

"You could say that," Snape said, umintimidated by the skinny werewolf. He raised an eyebrow.

"I – I would have thought Professor Plax would have at least made _some_ effect on you, but apparently I was wrong – "

"Obviously," Snape said, stepping closer, "He was a Death Eater." His voice was now angry at the mention of his name and he watched as Remus' turned pale as his once angry yellow eyes turned stricken.

"He was a what?" he said, stumbling on his words.

"A _Death Eater_," Snape repeated.

"You let him – "

"I didn't _let _him, you disgusting half-breed, I didn't _know,"_ Snape said, stepping forward. Remus took a step back, his anger still rising. "They failed to tell me that they were sending down a fake fucking therapist to the school and were going to get us to join it. If I knew, I certainly would not have subjected myself to those ridiculous assignments that only someone so stupid could assign." His voice was sharp and wary.

"Does Dumbledore know?" Remus said.

"Yes, he bloody well knows, I told him," Snape said.

They stared at each other for a while until Snape started making his exit out, but Remus called him back, taking a step forward, his anger subsiding and only fear inside him at what would come next.

"Why did you have to tell?" he said, extending out a hand, not meant for Snape to take, but as a matter of reasoning, but Snape swat it away.

"I am not going to take your hand," he said.

Remus bit his lip, "It wasn't meant for you to take," he said, his voice slowly getting madder.

"I told on you because you are worthless and you weren't doing shit for the school, and I thought I would more like you see you in the streets where you belong and with Black," he said.

Remus shifted, "I never did anything to you – "

"You sure as hell didn't do anything _for _me, either," Snape said. "But that is beside the point. _You, _unlike Black, Potter and even that fat ass Pettigrew, _you_ are such s pitiful it's pathetic."

"I am not…I am not – pitiful."

"Oh really?" Snape said, "Humor me."

"I am not asking for any pity!"

"And I'm not giving it to you!"

Remus showed his sharp teeth and Snape took a step back. _Don't start a fight again, we'll just end up in some other therapy class with Voldemort for a teacher next time, just…just relax. Breathe. _

"My what big _teeth_ you have!" Snape said, turning away.

Remus' went pale, and then he let out a growl.

"What big eyes you have!" Snape continued.

Remus jumped on Snape, the rage of what had happened hitting him like a ton of bricks. Snape fell to the floor and they rolled over on top of each other, punching each other wherever they could reach and pulling at each other's hand, unable to reach for their wands without the other person grabbing their hands.

"I'm – being – attacked – by – a dog," Snape hissed through punches and blows.

"And – you're – loosing – " Remus said back, dodging the punches thrown at him and trying to hit him in the face.

"Hah – you wish," Snape said, finally knocking Remus in the nose. "Look! I got it in the muzzle! Oof!"

Remus tried to go for Snape's neck, but they were too far apart and Snape was now trying to reach for his wand. Remus stopped, pulled him back down and grabbed his wand out of his pocket before he did and pointed directly at Snape's head. Snape swallowed hard, then put on his famous glare through two cold eyes.

"You wouldn't do anything," he hissed.

"Try me," Remus said.

"There's the beast we know and love," Snape spat. Remus went pale.

"It would have been _fine_ if you would have just kept your mouth shut! It would have been fine if you just had…given me the Wolfsbane and not delayed on making it! And it wouldn't have even _came_ to this if you didn't attack me in the coffee room!"

Snape's eyes turned to slits he was glaring so hard, "_You_ were not there when I came to your room. It was not my fault! And, might I add, it was _you_ who went off grounds instead of leashing yourself up – that might have been helpful!"

"Peter was going to get away, Severus, you know that – "

"And I had to deal with Black getting away _and _Plax," Snape said, interrupting him. He stopped dead in his sentence when Remus stepped forward, having enough of his words and put the wand that was pointed at him, now touching his chest.

"Apologize," he said.

"Not on your life," Snape said.

"Or yours?" Remus said.

"You wouldn't," Snape said. "You are pathetic and pitiful and you wouldn't even kill a _fly _if it entered your presence. You strive off of being liked and you know _damn_ well, as much as I do that in two seconds you're going to drop your wand and go do Dumbledore's assignment in shame for what a monster you are."

Remus stared at him for a long time. It was true, he was never going to kill him, but he at least wanted something to come out of all this. "You're not going to say sorry to me?" he said.

"Why should I?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Why don't you say sorry for putting me in that fucking shrink's room? Oh, right, he wasn't a shrink anyway, figures," he said, crossing his arms, uncaring that Remus' wand was still touching his chest.

"I'm sorry about that," Remus said, calmly.

"Good," Snape said.

"Okay, your turn."

"No."

"I just did it to you! Now it's your turn! You've made everyone turn against me for nothing and now I'll barely get a job – not that I could anyway before – but now everyone knows what I am if I just walk out that door!"

"Good luck," Snape said, smirking.

Remus sighed, closing his eyes and rolling his head back. Without warning, Snape took his wand out too and pointed it at Remus' chest, the two of them now staring each other blankly in the eye.

"Unlike you, I _do_ have the spine," Snape said. "Wouldn't Plax like to see us now? The look on his ugly face to see what good has come of Dumbledore's ridiculous excuse for therapy." It wasn't meant to be answered and Remus didn't exactly hear him anyways.

Remus sighed again. "I'll just…stay here and work with the Order," he said, half only talking to himself. "I'll just…look out for Harry and the rest of the Order and repay Dumbledore."

Snape snorted, "What a life."

"Nothing you're not doing," Remus said, his yellow eyes flashing.

Snape gave a small laugh.

"We're in the same boat," Remus said.

"Well welcome aboard," Snape said dully.

They stared at each other for a while, thinking how similar they were in situations, how they both were slaves to something, whether it was the moon or Voldemort; that they both were here to protect Harry, whether Snape wanted to or not, and that they both were stuck, either way.

Remus put a hand over his face and sighed in exasperation. "It's fine, it's fine that everyone knows, it's fine that you told, it's all just…fine."

Snape snorted. "Yea," he said as he finally walked out the door, lowering his wand as Remus lowered his. "I'll see you around." Remus looked up, nodded and then turned in the opposite direction.

"Yea, I'll," he stopped, sighing, "I'll see you around."

**Candeh – **My next story will be about Remus' mission underground with Fenrir Greyback. Snape will be in it a little, but he will not be the secondary character. Please stick around to review that one. **Also, should this be the last chapter of 'Bonding'? Give me your ideas if you want a last one to tell me what you'd like to read. A follow up maybe? **


	20. For You: The Reviewers

**Candeh-** Okay, so I just wanted one last thank you for reading 'Bonding'. This isn't a chapter, more of a thank you (again.) So…thank you. :) For the most part, I think where I ended was good, but someone said in a review that they wanted to have Snape get more respect for Remus. I would have agreed, and added it, but that's not how it is in the rest of the books, and I wanted to him to stay true to what he was in the last books.

**You don't have to review to this, but I don't care if you do or not. I just really appreciate the amount of support I got on this – it really was not expected at all. There is no modesty in that whatsoever. **

Here's to one last **RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS **

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Soldier of Passion** – Thank you for the excellent rating! A sequel would be really fun to write, and it's actually a possibility now that you mention it. Would you read it? I **do** need to do another story with Snape and Remus together. Madness and fun always ensues.

**xlostangelx - ** You were the one who said Snape should have respected Remus more. The answer's above :P I was really thinking of that possibility, but then again, (for the reason above), decided against it.

**Strange Magic –** I can do AU in the sequel maybe…if there is one. Good idea. Thanks again for staying with the story :)

**Glacierclaw** – Thanks again. And thanks for sticking with me! It means a lot.

**Judgement99** – Don't do slash. Ever. / Super sorry.

**Summer Snowfall** – Whoa, new reviewer. It would have been nice if you would have reviewed every chapter so I could see what you liked, but the story is over, so it's okay. I will **so, so, so ** be making more Snape and Remus stories. For sure.

**Alice Upturned** – It was the ending to the STORY, sadly. :( Thanks for sticking with me through it though. I loved reading your reviews. Very nice Borat

**NEWS**

**TELL ME: (Which story would you enjoy reading?) **

Just Remus underground.

'Bonding' Sequel /or/ Prequel

Snape is assigned by Voldemort to go spy on the werewolves…while Remus is there completing his mission. **STARTED**


End file.
